Por mi ventana
by Lthien of Dorthonion
Summary: CAPÍTULO '15 'El, en realidad no escuchaba ni una palabra… comenzaba a perderse en sus brillosos y carnosos labios, en su hermoso cabello, en el café de sus ojos. ' DrHr: Drama, misterio, romance...
1. Secretos

Mucho gusto lectores, mi nombre es Luthien y este es mi primer fic, prometo echarle muchas ganas, espero les guste. ============================================================================

**Cápitulo I**  
  
"Secretos"  
  
Los rayos del sol brillaban con mas intensidad que nunca al igual que las aves entonaban con alegría sus hermosas melodías, aquella chica se encontraba recostada en su cama púrpura, como de costumbre.. leyendo, pero esta vez había una diferencia, no podía concentrarse.  
  
Extrañamente comenzó a recorrer con la vista toda su habitación, su mirada se detuvo en uno de los libros de su colegio, molesta lo agarró y lo tiró en el armario, regresó y se volvió a recostar en su cama aún alterada.  
  
Miro hacia la ventana de su habitación con melancolía, rastros de profunda tristeza se encontraban en su rostro, recuerdos y mas recuerdos vagaban dentro de ella, ciertamente estos comenzaban a enloquecerla.  
  
Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla muy lentamente hasta caer en su almohada, de esta le siguieron varias mas...  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una mujer de cabello castaño entró a la habitación.  
  
-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo con tono bastante preocupado la mujer  
  
Hermione se limpió rápidamente las lagrimas  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo tras una corta pausa y esbozó una débil sonrisa  
  
La mujer se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente  
  
-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te sucede- le dijo con ternura  
  
La chica miró a aquella mujer –No pasa nada mamá, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dicho bajó la cabeza y se recargó en su almohada quedando de nuevo absorta en sus pensamientos.  
  
Su madre salió de la habitación un tanto preocupada, Hermione nunca se comportaba de esa manera ¿qué le habría sucedido? Pensó que lo mejor era no presionarla. En realidad a Hermione si le ocurría algo, pero era algo que no debía de ser revelado..Lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto.  
  
La luz del sol comenzó a cubrirse por las nubes, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y varias gotas de lluvia chocaron contra el suelo sustituyendo al día alegre y soleado por un día gris y seco.  
  
-Las cosas deben de ser así- se dijo a si misma- Entonces.. ¿Porqué me siento de esta manera?-  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos y varias imagenes pasaron por su cabeza, abrió de nuevo sus ojos marrones e intentó seguir leyendo, pero le fue imposible ya que estaba exhausta por haber derramado tantas lagrimas las noches anteriores y esa misma mañana, demasiado cansada como para seguir despierta, cerró el libro y entró al mundo donde no hay espacio alguno para la tristeza.  
  
Mas sin embargo aún cuando dormía esos recuerdos no desaparecían y no desaparecerían nunca pues ahora eran parte de su existencia...


	2. Recuerdos

Les presento el 2ndo capítulo de este historia.  
.Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
  
--- = recuerdo

============================================================================  
  
**Capítulo II  
**  
"Recuerdos"  
  
Después de unas horas de haber dormido, la chica decidió levantarse y bajar  
por algo de comer.  
  
Al bajar notó que sus padres habían salido pues le habían dejado una pequeña nota:  
  
"Hermione salimos a la reunión del trabajo de tu padre, regresamos a las 8:00 p.m., hay carne en el refrigerador. Con amor, tu madre"  
  
La chica sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, comió y volvió a subir lentamente a su habitación, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer de nuevo, al llegar a la mitad de este encontró una foto que había puesto con anterioridad como separador, dejó de leer y comenzó a observar con detenimiento aquella fotografía.  
  
-Chicos.. cuanto tiempo sin vernos, aún recuerdo la última vez que hablamos- dijo Hermione en voz baja  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- -- -- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y creo que deberían de ser más- dijo sonriente un chico de cabello negro azabache con unos hermosos ojos verdes  
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo- añadió triste un chico pelirrojo  
  
-Vamos Harry, Ron, no se pongan tristes, todo estará bien- dijo Hermione sonriéndoles  
  
-Los voy a extrañar mucho, como ahora nos mudaremos a Rumania lo más probable es que ya no los pueda ver- dijo Ron melancólico  
  
-Entonces hasta Rumania iremos- dijo Harry sin perder el optimismo, aunque se podía notar a leguas que estaba triste  
  
-Hay que prometer que no dejaremos de estar en contacto- dijo Ron  
  
-Lo prometemos- dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- -- -- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----

Hermione sonrió, al parecer ninguno había cumplido lo que habían previsto, pues 2 años habían pasado ya...  
  
¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Esa era una pregunta que Hermione se hacía muy a menudo, tampoco entendía porque nunca intentó comunicarse con ellos, pues como dijo Harry habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, "tal vez ellos ya se olvidaron de m" se decía asi misma.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido seco en el suelo de su habitación y esto hizo que la chica se saliera de sus pensamientos, se levantó algo nerviosa y comenzó a buscar lo que ocasionó ese ruido, para su sorpresa, era el libro que había tirado al armario.  
  
Hermione soltó una pequeña risa  
  
-Pero que miedosa soy- se dijo  
  
Recogió el libro y se quedó mirándolo, leyó en su mente el título de este: "Pociones"  
  
Esa era la materia que mas odiaba en aquel particular colegio, aquel colegio donde hasta las cosas que creemos que no son verdad existen y en donde la magia no es un extraño amigo.  
  
Cuantas cosas se venían a su mente con solo ver aquel estúpido libro, pero lo que mas le provocaba tristeza y a la vez mucho coraje, era una persona.. una persona insensible...  
  
Hermione tiró el libro debajo de su cama ahora con mas coraje que antes.  
  
-¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esto de mi cabeza? Estoy harta- gritó alterada  
  
Se sentó en su cama e intentó tomar un poco de aire, pero un recuerdo vino a su cabeza..

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- -- -- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- -

¡Granger!- gritó una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
  
Hermione volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que mostraban un toque de maldad.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo secamente Hermione  
  
-¿Te puedo decir algo?-preguntó sonriendo Malfoy  
  
-Que- dijo bruscamemte la chica  
  
-Una persona como tú, tarde o temprano comenzará a mostrarse como lo que es... un asco, aunque creo que ya lo has hecho desde el principio- dijo Malfoy sonriente  
  
Los acompañantes del chico, Crabbe y Goyle, comenzaron a reirse como un par de idiotas.  
  
Hermione lo miró con desprecio  
  
-Muérete- dijo esta  
  
dicho esto dió media vuelta y se fue.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- -- -- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----

Hermione soltó un suspiro y una vez calmada decidió ir al parque mas cercano para caminar un rato... 


	3. Verdades que duelen

Les presento el capítulo III de esta historia, espero que no se les haga aburrido y ojala les guste, aunque aún no me convence la verdad.. Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**Capítulo III**  
  
"Verdades que duelen"  
  
Hacía tiempo que Hermione no salía de su casa para caminar, desde el día que salió de Hogwarts se la llevaba encerrada, y ahora no podía comprender como hizo tal tontería, pues todo era hermoso, los arboles, los pajaros, el paisaje y aunque en ese momento el solo no estuviera presente todo se veía precioso.  
  
-No comprendo como pude estar encerrada por tanto tiempo- pensó la chica  
  
Hermione comenzó a observar como las hojas de los arboles caían a su alrededor y como los pequeñines jugueteaban con estas, alegres.  
  
Alegria, eso era algo que por mucho tiempo ha estado ausente en esta chica, la razón de su ausencia puede parceer estúpida y sin sentido, pero para ella no lo es. Todo esto fue causado por un sentimiento que se despertó dentro de ella, un sentimiento que probablemente no debio haber exisitido, un sentimiento hermoso, pero a la vez horrible: el amor..  
  
Muchos pueden decir.. ¿Qué tiene de malo el amor? Sí, a veces es hermoso y no hay palabras para describirlo, pero en otras ocasiones es todo lo contrario pues es algo que no puede hacerte sonreir, que no puede hacerte sentir felicidad alguna..  
  
Por eso hay muchas personas que cambian a medida de que el tiempo pasa, Hermione es una de ellas..  
  
La chica siguió caminando por el parque, las gotas de lluvia se iban incrementando, pero esto le importaba poco, se sentó en el primer columpio que vió y comenzó a recordad de nuevo a aquella persona que siempre le hizo la vida imposible: Malfoy.  
  
Lo había detestado con toda su alma, no podía verlo, no podía orírlo, no podía siquiera hablar de él pues esto hacia que le doliera tremendamente la cabeza.  
  
Este siempre se empeñaba en hacerla sentir mal y decirle las cosas mas crueles y duras y no solamente a ella, si no también a sus amigos: Harry, Ron.  
  
Como olvidar todos aquellos insultos..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
-A Weasley le gustaria que le firmaras una foto, Potter- Sonrió Malfoy- Valdrá más que la casa de su familia entera- (**N/A: **2° libro pag. 89)  
  
-Una persona como tú, tarde o temprano comenzará a mostrarse como lo que es... un asco, aunque creo que ya lo has hecho desde el principio- dijo Malfoy sonriente (**N/A: **de mi propia creación)  
  
Arthur Weasley les tiene tanto cariño a los muggle que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ello- Dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente-. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diria que los Weasley son de sangre limpia. (**N/A: **2° libro pag. 195)  
  
El famoso Harry Potter- Dijo Malfoy-. Ni siquera en una libreria puedes dejar de ser el protagonista (**N/A: **2° libro pag. 59)  
  
Nadie a pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia (**N/A:**2° libro pag. 101)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy nunca pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás, solamente los pisoteaba y se reía sin piedad.  
  
Con el tiempo la crueldad del chico con los demás incrementaba y Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que personas como él no valían la pena, por lo que aquel tremendo odio que sentía hacia él se fue transofrmando en lástima, ya no lo escuchaba ni ponía atención a sus insultos y solamente lo ignoraba, cosa que le fue sirviendo pues ya no salía lastimada con anteriormente sucedía... "Pobre Malfoy" solía decirse Hermione "Tal vez no es feliz y por eso decide divertirse a costa de dañar a los demás"..  
  
Sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, todo ese odio que se convirtió en lástima pasó a ser curiosidad.. curiosidad por saber que era lo que hacía que reaccionara de esa manera y porque siempre ella encontraba tras esos fríos ojos grises un pequeño toque de tristeza.  
  
Nuevos pensamientos comenzaron a invadir completamente a la chica y pronto esta curiosidad se convinó con compasión hacia él..  
  
Tal vez Malfoy era así por alguna razón, tal vez algo malo le ocurrió, tal vez esta sufriendo por dentro y no haya como deshacerse de ese sufrimiento.. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Jamás pero jamás lo demostrada, pero tal vez todo ese dolor fue haciendo que su corazón se enfriara y se pusiera duro como el hielo, ¿Pero qué era lo que este chico sentía? ¿Pero que demonios había tras esa mirada fría y penetrante?  
  
No podía evitarlo, pero el chico ocupaba, no podía evitar verlo cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella ni cuando compartía clase con él, tenía tanta pero tanta curiosidad que esta se transformó en una necesidad, quería saber lo que pasaba con él.  
  
Tanto así que ya no prestaba la misma atención en clases y ya no era la misma de antes..  
  
Al pasó del tiempo la chica descubrió que esa necesidad cambió a ser lo que mas temía, sí, ese sentimiento horrible pero a la vez hermoso... Amor  
  
¿Pero cómo pudo hacerse enamorado de la única persona que siempre la había tratado como un desecho, una basura, algo que no debía de exisitir?  
  
La verdadera razón solo la sabe aquella chica de cabello castaño... Mas sin embargo ella siente odio y tristeza que aún después de 2 años de haber salido de ese colegio y de no haber vuelto a ver a ese rubio de ojos grises penetrantes, estos sentimientos de odio se la carcomen por dentro..  
  
Sí, puede sonar estúpido.. pero no lo es..


	4. Nunca es demasiado tarde

Les presento el capítulo IV de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.  
  
**Beryfachu **podrás ver tus dudas repondidas en los reviews  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
**Capítulo IV**  
  
"Nunca es demasiado tarde"  
  
La chica de cabello castaño decidió regresar a casa pues ya no caían unas cuantas gotas, sino todo un aguacero. Rápidamente llegó a su casa y notó que sus padres no habían regresado.  
  
-Ya son mas de las 8, ¿Por qué no llegarán?- se dijo a si misma- Bueno, tal vez decidieron quedarse un poco mas- se dijo tranquilizándose un poco  
  
La chica se sentó en la sala y encendió la televisión, esto nunca la había entretenido mucho, mas bien la aburría bastante, no entendía como la gente podía pasar horas y horas frente a ese tedioso aparato.  
  
Sin nada que hacer subió las escaleras para asi llegar a su lugar favorito de toda la casa, su habitación.  
  
La chica siempre pasaba casi la mayoría del tiempo en su alcoba, se recostaba en su cama y se sumergía en el mágico mundo de los libros, a veces pensaba que estos eran sus únicos amigos y que eran los únicos que la comprendían, aunque en ocasiones le parecía algo estúpido pensar de esa manera.  
  
Amigos, con esa palabra las primeras personas que se le venían a la mente eran 2 chicos que cuando ella estudiaba en el colegio siempre habían estado dispuestos apoyarla y a estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitaba..  
  
Oh pero como los extrañaba, echaba de menos aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, aquella abundante cabellera corta negro azabache y aquellos anteojos con fondo de botella, al igual extrañaba a aquel chico despistado, pecoso, cómico, su cabello rojizo y su manera de quejarse de los demás.. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Se preguntó una vez mas Hermione..  
  
-Me pregunto si es muy tarde para...- se dijo la chica sin terminar la frase  
  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y corrió hacia su escritorio para sacar 2 pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero, se sentó emocionada y comenzó a escribir en estos:

**--- --- ---**  
  
_Queridos Harry y Ron:  
  
Tal vez sea un poco tarde para esto, mas bien muy tarde, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ustedes, Harry y Ron, pues hemos sido amigos durante 7 años seguidos, mas sin embargo ninguno de los 3 hemos cumplido la promesa que hicimos el último día de clases...  
  
No hemos intentado comunicarnos, yo la verdad me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, 2 años han pasado ya y puede que no me recuerden, pero quiero que sepan que pienso en ustedes cada minuto de cada día pues forman una parte muy importante de mí.. Quisiera que volvieramos a ponernos en contacto.  
  
Por favor perdonenme.  
  
Les mando todo mi cariño.  
  
Besos.  
  
Hermione Granger_

_--- --- ---  
_  
  
Hermione dejó de escribir y sonrió de nuevo, estaba emocionada por volver a saber de Harry y Ron, la chica mandó las cartas por medio de una lechuza y alegre se puso su pijama, se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos lentamente y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños ansiosa por recibir las respuestas de sus amigos.  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual, bajó las escaleras sonriente y saludó a sus padres.  
  
-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá- dijo alegre  
  
La madre de Hermione la observó y sonrió, estaba mas tranquila y su preocupación disminuyó pues el día anterior y mucho tiempo había pasado desde que no veía sonreir honestamente a su pequeña hija.  
  
-Muy buenos días hija- le dijo su padre  
  
-¿Quieres desayunar?- le preguntó su madre  
  
-¡Claro! En un momento- le contestó Hermione  
  
Un ruido se escuchó en la habitación de la chica.  
  
-Llegó! Llegó!- gritó emocionada  
  
-¿De qué hablas Hermione?- preguntó desconcertado su padre  
  
La chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación.  
  
Una lechuza había traido 2 cartas consigo.  
  
-Muchas gracias!- dijo acariciando a la lechuza  
  
Hermione emocionada tomó la primera, observó la letra y la reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-Harry, tu letra sigue siendo la misma- se dijo a si misma riendo  
  
Los ojos de la chica se pusieron vidriosos de la alegría. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla..

**--- --- ---  
  
**_Hermione:  
  
Me dió mucho gusto recibir tu carta,quiero que sepas que yo también pienso mucho en tí y en Ron, por favor no te disculpes, nosotros también tenemos la culpa, nunca hemos hecho lo posible por escribirnos, la verdad no entiendo el porqué, supongo que hemos sido algo tontos como para no hacerlo, no digas que te hemos olvidado porque eso no es cierto, creeme que yo también deseo que nos pongamos en contacto, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para vernos de nuevo.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Harry_

_--- --- ---  
_  
  
Ansiosa inmediatamente vió la segunda carta  
  
-Ron- se dijo sonriente  
  
la abrió rápidamente

**--- --- ---**  
  
_Hermione:  
  
Cuanto tiempo ¿No crees?, me alegré mucho de recibir noticias tuyas y de Harry pues él me escribió en cuanto recibió tu carta, se lo comenté a Ginny y a los demás y estan en verdad contentos ¿Sabías que Fred y George se hicieron tan famosos por su tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" que tuvieron que comprar un local mas grande? La tienda está repleta de personas ansiosas por comprar saltaclases y ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Hermione por favor no te disculpes, creo que en parte los 3 tenemos la culpa, no nos hemos olvidado de tí, eres nuestra amiga y siempre lo vas a ser.  
  
Ron  
  
p.d. sería buena idea volvernos a ver ¿No crees? Estaba pensando que podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para vernos en el Caldero Chorreante el próximo sábado ya que estaré de visita, ya le dije a Harry y está de acuerdo con eso._

_--- --- ---  
  
_Hermione entusiasmada envió a Harry y a Ron la respuesta diciendoles que con gusto aceptaba la invitación.  
  
La chica soltó un suspiro y se le salieron las lágrimas, pero no porque estuviera triste, sino todo lo contrario...  
  
¿Cómo pudieron haber sido tan tontos como para no haberse comunicado?  
  
En fin, ahora podía estar contenta y nerviosa, pues volverían a encontrarse, ya no podía esperar a que llegara el siguiente sábado...  
  
Y la semana pasaba rápidamente, hasta que el esperado día llegó...  
  
Hermione se levantó, se cepilló su cabello rizado que ahora le llegaba casi a la cintura, se puso un listón negro, una falda negra corta un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa sin mangas gris, unos convers (tenis); se echó un poco de perfume y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para llegar al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
A pesar de haberse levantado temprano iba algo retrasada. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante estaba mas que nerviosa... Tomó una mesa y comenzó a esperar.. pasada ya media hora la chica comenzó a desesperarse, se levantó de la mesa algo decepcionada y estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto alguien tocó su hombro haciendo que esta brincara del susto..  
  
-¿Hermione?- dijeron al unísono 2 voces que curiosamente le sonaban familiares  
  
Inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás para ver si los dueños de esas voces eran quienes creía que eran...


	5. Un dulce encuentro

Hola a todos, les traigo el capítulo V de esta historia, espero que les guste. Les informo que la historia comenzará a tener algunos giros repentinos, por lo que si quieren saber que ocurre no dejen de leer.  
  
Por cierto, les pido una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, tuve que mudarme de ciudad y es por eso que tarde tanto en subir este capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews.  
................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
** Capítulo V**  
  
"Un dulce encuentro"  
  
-¿Hermione?- dijeron al unísono 2 voces que curiosamente le resultaban familiares a la chica  
  
Inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás para ver si los dueños de esas voces eran quienes creía que eran.  
  
Al voltear sintió cosquillas en su estómago por el nerviosismo, elevó su mirada y comenzó a mirar a las personas que acababan de llamarla por su nombre.  
  
Eran 2 chicos. Uno de ellos tenía una cabellera bastante alborotada negro azabache y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos color verde esmeralda que a su vez mostraban un pequeño toque de tristeza, portaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones holgados cafe, en su frente tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, se podría ver a simple vista que el chico practicaba deportes a menudo; el otro chico era mas alto que el anterior, tenía el cabello rojizo y le llegaba al cuello, lo que le daba cierto toque de rebeldía, su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas pecas, tenía ojos azulados, portaba una camiseta holgada negra y un pantalón del mismo color, al igual que el otro chico se podría ver a simple vista que practicaba deportes muy a menudo.  
  
No cabía duda de que eran Harry y Ron. Harry se identificaba rápidamente puesto que la cicatriz en su rostro era inconfundible. Ron al igual que Harry era fácil de identificar pues su cabello rojizo y su rostro lleno de inocencia lo hacían una persona única.  
  
Hermione se lanzó hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Harry y Ron casi cayeran al suelo.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Son ustedes! ¡No saben cuanto les había extrañado!- dijo Hermione contenta  
  
La ojos marrones soltó a Harry y a Ron algo avergonzada puesto que casi toda la gente los miraba, rápidamente los 3 ocuparon su lugar en la mesa.  
  
-Yo también los he extrañado mucho- dijo Harry viendo a Hermione y a Ron  
  
-Y no crean que yo no, todos los días me preguntaba como estarían, que estarían haciendo- agregó Ron  
  
-En eso estamos iguales Ron- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Bueno, díganme ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes durante todo este tiempo?  
  
-Bueno, pues yo decidí seguir los pasos de Charlie y Bill. Comencé a criar dragones en Rumania, aunque claro, aún me falta mucho por aprender- dijo Ron orgulloso  
  
-Vaya ¿Y cómo la pasas en tu trabajo?- preguntó interesada la chica  
  
-Creo que es muy divertido, aunque algo peligroso pues en ocasiones los dragones suelen ser bastante agresivos, si te descuidas un poco te prenden fuego y créanme, no es nada agradable. La semana pasada Norberto, sí, el dragón de Hagrid prendió fuego a mis pantalones sin motivo alguno, mis compañeros de trabajo en lugar de ayudarme se comenzaron a reir de mí - dijo el pelirojo con el semblante molesto  
  
-jajaja- ri Hermione divertida mientras se imaginaba la escena  
  
-Oye no es gracioso- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa- ¿Qué tal tu Harry?- preguntó la chica al ver al ojos verdes serio  
  
-Bueno, estoy estudiando para convertirme en auror, es bastante difícil- dijo Harry viendo a los demás  
  
-Sí, ya me imagino, me han comentado que es muy pesado y que hay personas que no logran terminar, pero estoy seguro que tu podrás Harry- comentó Ron  
  
-Oh gracias- dijo Harry

-¿Y que tal tu Hermione?- preguntaron ansiosos  
  
-Mmm... ¿Yo? Me separé completamente del mundo de la magia... En estos momentos estoy estudiando en una Universidad muggle, nada interesante- dijo Hermione algo incómoda  
  
-¿Por qué? Antes se te veía entusiasmada por comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio de magia, ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó Harry sin apartar su vista de la chica  
  
-Pues sí, pero...-comenzó a decir la ojos marrones  
  
-Disculpen, ¿Qué van a pedir?- preguntó el mesero  
  
-3 cervezas de mantequilla- dijeron al unísono los 3 chicos haciendo que comenzaran a reir puesto que al pasar los años su gusto por la cerveza de mantequilla seguía presente.  
  
-Vengo en un momento, me llaman- dijo Ron levantándose inmediatamente para dirigirse al baño

-Hermione... ¿Te puedo decir algo?- preguntó Harry viendo fijamente a lachica  
  
-Claro Harry ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
-Este... te ves bien.. es decir, te ves muy bonita- dijo tímidamente Harry  
  
Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas y esto hizo que bajara la cabeza.  
  
- Emm... Gracias- dijo aún avergonzada  
  
-¿Te puedo decir otra cosa?- preguntó una vez mas Harry  
  
-Sí- contestó la ojos marrones  
  
-¿Por qué abandonaste al mundo de la magia?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad  
  
-Pues... este... dígamos que... hubo algo que me hizo dudar... y por eso... quise no volver...- dijo Hermione con dificultad

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dudar?- preguntó Harry sin apartar la vista de Hermione  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de responder pero...  
  
-Ya llegué ¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en su lugar  
  
Así el trío comenzó a recordar todas aquellas experiencias que vivieron cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts y vaya que fueron muchas.. Todo era como antes... los 3 juntos como anteriormente...  
  
Al llegar las 9:00 p.m. el sol se ocultó y la gente comenzó a alejarse, pero al parecer ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione se habían percatado de eso pues aún seguían sentados en aquella mesa en el Caldero Chorreante con aquellas miradas brillantes y aquella sonrisa en su rostro la cual denotaba una inmensa alegría, mientras platicaban del pasado y del presente con gran entusiasmo.  
  
Hermione comenzó a observar a aquellos 2 muchachos que compartían la mesa con ella. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y varias lagrimas se comenzaron a deslizar por su mejilla.  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ron preocupado  
  
-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Harry preocupado al igual que el pelirrojo  
  
-No me hagan caso- dijo la chica limpiandose las lagrimas- lo que pasa es que... creo que todo esto me ha puesto sentimental...  
Los chicos sonrieron con ternura y abrazaron a Hermione  
  
-Vamos Herms, no llores, porque si sigues así no podrás escuchar lo que te vamos a contar ni tu podras contarnos nada- dijo el ojos verdes  
  
-Además, cuando lloras te ves así- dijo Ron haciendole una mueca haciendo que esta se riera  
  
-Gracias- dijo sonriendo  
  
Así siguieron charlando durante unos minutos, su charla parecía interminable, pero de una forma u otra tenía que llegar a su fin pues el tiempo no es eterno...  
  
-¡Cielos! ¡¡¡Ya son las 9:30!!!- dijo gritando Ron- ¡¡Fred y George van a matarme!!  
  
-Vaya, si es tarde- dijo Harry viendo su reloj  
  
-Entonces creo que es todo- dijo Hermione con decepción  
  
-Claro que no- dijo Harry  
  
-Así es, es más, vamos a hacer una nueva promesa, pero claro esta vez CUMPLIREMOS- dijo sonriente Ron

-De acuerdo, desde ahora estaremos en contacto no cada 2 años, sino frecuentemente- dijo Hermione  
  
-lo prometemos- dijeron al unísono los 3  
  
Harry y Ron salieron del Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse a su destino  
  
-¡No olviden la promesa!- gritó la ojos marrones cuando se alejaban  
  
-¡No lo haremos!- gritaron al unísono los 2  
  
Hermione salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar a paso lento para llegar a su hogar.  
  
La sonrisa en su rostro parecía imposible de borrar, por fin, después de un largo tiempo, aquel sentimiento que había estado ausente en ella pudo resurgir... Aquella alegría que estaba sintiendo la hacía sentir bien... simplemente bien...  
  
Hermione continuó caminando y para su mala suerte comenzó a llover y lo peor es que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas por lo que no podía entrar a protegerse de la lluvia...  
  
Comenzó a correr para encontrar un lugar seguro.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- dijo Hermione molesta- ¡Ay no! Creo que me caí en un charco. ¡Hermione tonta! Esto te pasa por no fijarte y por no traer una sombrilla ¡tonta, tonta!- se decía a si misma  
  
Continuó su camino corriendo y viendo hacia el suelo para no volver a caer de nuevo, por no mirar hacia el frente torpezó con alguien y esto hizo que cayera de nuevo al igual que la otra persona.  
  
-¡Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida!- gritó una voz bastante molesta- ¡Hiciste que se llenara de lodo todo mi traje nuevo!  
  
-Lo siento- dijo la chica sin levantar la vista mientras se quitaba el lodo de la ropa  
  
-Dame mi sombrilla ¡rápido!- dijo la voz alterada  
  
-Oye ¿Pero que te pasa? Yo no soy tu sirvienta ¡recógela tu!- dijo Hermione enojada mientras levantaba la vista poco a poco hacia donde estaba la persona dueña de esa voz  
  
Unos penetrantes ojos grises la miraban con desprecio...  
  
La chica se puso rápidamente de pie para ver claramente a aquella persona.  
  
Los ojos y la boca de Hermione se abrieron un poco en señal de sorpresa.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo algo en mi cara o que? Te estoy diciendo que me devuelvas mi sombrilla ¿Estas sorda o estúpida?- dijo el chico con desprecio  
  
No... no podría ser... acaso esa persona era...  
  
-¿M-malfoy?- preguntó Hermione sin dejar de observar a aquella persona


	6. Descubrimientos

Les presento el capítulo VI de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Desde ahora los capítulos estarán mucho mas largos y con más emoción que antes, no dejes de leer si quieres saber cual será el desenlace de esta historia.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capítulo VI **  
  
"Descubrimientos"  
  
No... no podría ser... acaso esa persona era...  
  
-¿M-malfoy?- preguntó la chica sin dejar de observar a aquella persona  
  
El chico le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto pero aún molesto.  
  
-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Malfoy algo turbado  
  
Hermione sintió como si una enorme piedra la golpeara con rudeza.  
  
-Oye tonta te hice una pregunta: ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?- preguntó una vez mas Malfoy despectivo  
  
Hermione permaneció callada por unos segundos y finalmente lo miró fijamente a los ojos frunciendo el ceño para pretender estar molesta.  
  
-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- alcanzó a decir  
  
Draco la miró muy molesto, acababa de perder la muy poca paciencia que tenía.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para estúpidos acertijos, dame mi sombrilla como te lo ordené para largarme de una buena vez- dijo arrastrando las palabras  
  
Hermione tomó la sombrilla de Malfoy y se la aventó con brusquedad.  
  
-Ahí esta tu tonta sombrilla, sigues siendo la misma persona pretenciosa y egoísta de antes- dijo a rastras la ojos marrones  
  
Malfoy acercó su rostro al de Hermione viéndola con más desprecio que antes al tiempo que tomaba bruscamente su brazo.  
  
-No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio  
  
-.Me estas lastimando- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras trataba de zafarse  
  
-Pídeme una disculpa- dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que apretaba mas el brazo de la chica  
  
-Muérete- dijo Hermione con enojo y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el rubio confundido y molesto  
  
-MUÉRETE- repitió Hermione con los ojos vidriosos  
  
Malfoy miró a la chica. Tenía una cabellera abundante color castaño claro, sus ojos eran de un color marrón... curiosamente le parecía familiar... esa palabra... "muérete" la había escuchado con anterioridad, recordaba a cierta persona diciéndole eso cuando se molestaba, pero... ¿Podría ser?... Draco la miró una vez mas, esa chica era idéntica a la persona que él recordaba solamente tenía ciertas cosas diferentes... pero no cabía duda, era ella...  
  
Malfoy soltó inmediatamente el brazo de Hermione y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, observándola con extrañeza.  
  
-Granger- dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos  
  
Hermione con los ojos aún más vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, se atrevió una vez más a ver aquellos fríos ojos grises.  
  
Malfoy hizo lo mismo pero acompañado con una sonrisa de burla.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí Granger, la verdad, pensaba que ya estabas muerta a causa de los recientes ataques que han ocurrido hacia los impuros como tú, pero para infortunio mío, sigues con vida.- dijo Malfoy cruelmente  
  
-Tus insultos no me hacen daño en absoluto, no son mas que palabras y ni creas que me voy a quedar a escucharlas- dijo Hermione a punto de soltar el llanto  
  
La chica se dio media vuelta para irse rápidamente a su casa.  
  
-Dime Granger, si dices que mis insultos no te dañan ¿Por qué estas a punto de echarte a llorar?- preguntó Draco sarcásticamente  
  
Hermione hizo caso omiso del comentario del rubio y siguió su camino... miles de pensamientos vagaban por su cabeza, estos comenzaban nuevamente a perturbarla...  
  
La lluvia comenzó a empeorar dejando a la chica totalmente empapada, pero esto le importó poco, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad y el silencio siguió caminando lentamente, por fin, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas y rápidamente esas lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la lluvia haciendo imposible saber si la chica estaba llorando o no.  
  
Malfoy, ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer? ¿Por qué?... por fin estaba comenzando a sonreír de nuevo, cuando comenzaba a sentir aquella inmensa y hermosa alegría, cuando aquel sufrimiento que sentía día tras día estaba empezando a desvanecerse, cuando podía sentir de nuevo aquella libertad, cuando por fin podía ver como mis ojos brillaban, como podía dormir tranquila por las noches, despertar por la mañana y escuchar el precioso canto de las aves, poder sentir el cálido aroma de la naturaleza y salir de aquella prisión en la que estuve encerrada durante tanto tiempo; ahora, he sido encerrada de nuevo... ya no podré sonreír, ya no podré recibir aquella cálida alegría pues todos aquellos sentimientos que me estaban comiendo por dentro han regresado así como así...  
  
Por fin llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación para ducharse, ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir.  
  
Una vez hecho eso, se metió en su cama y se tapó con la sabana hasta la cintura, comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió.  
  
-Hermione ¿estas bien? No vimos cuando llegaste- dijo la madre de la chica  
  
-Si mamá, lo siento, estaba empapada, me agarró la lluvia y subí rápido para cambiarme- dijo preocupada su madre- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione  
  
-Bien... fue lindo verlos de nuevo...- dijo la chica secamente  
  
-Me alegro, espero que con este encuentro puedas mostrar aquella alegría que estábamos acostumbrados a ver en ti hija- dijo su madre sonriéndole  
  
La mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Ojala pasara eso... ojala... - se dijo Hermione en voz baja  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Un joven rubio de aproximadamente unos 19 años se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro cruzado de brazos, los grises ojos del chico estaban fijos a la enorme ventana que estaba justo enfrente de él... la habitación en la que se encontraba era bastante amplia, las paredes tenían un color grisáceo, el techo era de color negro y en las esquinas de este se encontraban unas figuras que tenían la forma de un dragón a punto de escupir fuego, a un costado de donde se encontraba el chico se podía ver un enorme estante repleto de libros de alquimia y de magia negra, a un lado del estante se encontraba una vitrina bastante grande que contenía lo que parecía ser la mascota del rubio, se trataba de una serpiente de color negro y rojo, la vitrina también contenía un cráneo humano que al parecer era el dormitorio del animal, del lado izquierdo de la enorme ventana se podían apreciar no mas de 30 retratos con pinturas de personas con el cabello platinado y una mirada no muy agradable; los truenos eran lo único que hacia que el lugar se iluminara y el único sonido que había era el de la lluvia cayendo en la oscuridad de la noche, lo que le daba a todo el lugar un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso...  
  
La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió.  
  
-Joven Malfoy, su padre lo llama- dijo una voz  
  
Draco se levantó malhumorado y con un gesto de desagrado salió rápidamente del lugar.  
  
El chico se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera, tenía un aspecto descuidado, las manijas eran de metal y tenían la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente.  
  
Draco abrió lentamente la puerta y se introdució con cuidado, la habitación era mucho mas grande que la anterior, estaba repleta de retratos y algunos diplomas de excelencia, las paredes eran de color rojo sangre y al igual que en Hogwarts el techo estaba encantado por lo que parecía que en realidad no hubiera techo alguno. En la pared del centro de la habitación se encontraba una hermosa chimenea que parecía estar hecha de un fino y elegante mármol, por el lado izquierdo se podía apreciar una ventana bastante grande la cual tenía unas cortinas hechas de una delicada seda color piel, la ventana se encontraba abierta puesto que las cortinas se mecían al compás del viento, justo enfrente de la chimenea se podía ver un pequeño sillón volteado hacia la misma (chimenea) de un color café oscuro y en el se encontraba sentada una persona.  
  
Draco lanzó una hacia el asiento.  
  
-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con sequedad Malfoy  
  
El hombre alto de largo cabello rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sillón café con la mirada fija a la chimenea hizo un gesto con la mano para que Draco se aproximara.  
  
El chico obedeció de inmediato.  
  
-Siéntate- dijo Lucius con sequedad  
  
Draco se sentó sin dejar de mirar a su padre con esa fría mirada.  
  
-Es hora- comenzó a decir Lucius sin dejar de mirar a la chimenea- él está dispuesto a recibirte.  
  
-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Draco con poco interés  
  
-Dentro de una semana. Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Lucius Malfoy fríamente  
  
Draco se levantó y salió de la habitación.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
La ojos marrones comenzó a observar a los alrededores.  
  
-Todo está... tan oscuro... no entiendo... ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento este tremendo miedo?... n-no puedo moverme ¿Pero que está pasando?-comenzó a decir la chica asustada  
  
Una silueta comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Hermione.  
  
La chica comenzó a sentir un tremendo frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, alzó la mirada hacia la silueta que se aproximaba hacia ella...  
  
-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo mover mis brazos ni mis piernas! ¡Estoy aprisionada! ¡Por favor suéltame!- comenzó a gritar con desesperación Hermione  
  
La silueta se detuvo frente a ella.  
  
-Aquí tienes la ofrenda que con anterioridad te prometí mi señor.- dijo la silueta  
  
-Excelente, como prueba de tu lealtad hacia mí tienes que hacer algo a cambio- comenzó a decir una voz  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la silueta  
  
-¡MÁTALA!- gritó la voz  
  
La silueta comenzó a acercarse más a la chica y lentamente fue sacando un cuchillo de su capa mientras empezaba a hablar en un idioma extraño.  
  
-Hermione- se comenzó a oír a lo lejos- Hermione, Hermione  
  
Hermione abrió rápidamente los ojos, su respiración estaba bastante agitada.  
  
-Fue un sueño- se dijo a si misma mientras se colocaba la mano en el pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta, tienes una llamada! Tu madre y yo ya nos vamos a trabajar, ¡nos vemos!- dijo el padre de la chica  
  
-¿Una llamada? ¿Para mí?- se preguntó la chica con curiosidad pues era muy extraño que eso pasara  
  
Hermione bajó rápidamente las escaleras para poder atender la llamada.  
  
-¿Bueno?- preguntó la chica al contestar el teléfono  
  
-¡¿HERMIONE?! ¡¿HOLA?! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!-  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? ¡No grites! Me vas a dejar sorda- dijo Hermione algo aturdida  
  
-Lo siento, aún no entiendo este artefacto al que los muggles llaman celéfono-  
  
-Ron... es teléfono no celéfono- corrigió la chica conteniendo la risa  
  
-Ah... como sea celéfono o teléfono, viene siendo lo mismo-  
  
-No es cierto, teléfono empieza con "T" y celéfono empieza con "C", hay una gran diferencia- dijo Hermione divertida  
  
-Mejor dejemos el asunto del teléfono para después, te hablaba para decirte que si querías venir a casa de Harry hoy en la tarde, todos estaremos allí-  
  
-Oh claro, con gusto, pero tengo un problema...-  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
-No sé donde es-  
  
-Puedes viajar con polvos flu-  
  
-No tenemos chimenea-  
  
-Mmm... entonces yo iré por ti-  
  
-De acuerdo, te esperaré-  
  
-Nos vemos-  
  
Hermione colgó el teléfono y subió rápidamente a su alcoba.  
  
La chica se puso una blusa sin mangas color rojo y una falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla, al igual se puso unos botines que estaban por debajo de la rodilla, se hizo una cola de caballo y se puso el listón negro que acostumbraba a usar, por último se puso unos pequeños pendientes en forma de cruz y bajó hacia la sala para esperar a Ron.  
  
Rato después, el timbre de la casa se escuchó.  
  
-Hola- dijo la chica una vez abriendo la puerta  
  
-Hola Hermione, ehh... te ves bien- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca (**n/a: **señal de evidente nerviosismo)  
  
-Gracias, tu también Ron- dijo Hermione  
  
-Bien, subamos al auto mademoseille- dijo ron haciendo una caravana y abriendo la puerta del coche elegantemente  
  
Hermione subió al automóvil y soltó una pequeña carcajada  
  
-No te queda ese papel- dijo la chica entre risas. –Oye, este auto se me hace familiar, de casualidad es...  
  
-Así es- interrumpió el pecoso.- Es el viejo auto volador de mi padre, en el que Harry y yo casi nos matamos al chocar en el Sauce Boxeador en segundo año.  
  
-Pero... estaba casi destrozado y además se perdió en el bosque prohibido si mal no recuerdo- dijo Hermione viendo a Ron  
  
-Sí, pero un año después de haber salido de Hogwarts regresó a nosotros, suena extraño pero así sucedió, seguramente nos extrañaba, y como nadie quería a semejante carcacha, decidí quedármelo y repararlo ¿Quedó bien no?- añadió Ron observando con orgullo al coche  
  
-Vaya que sí- dijo la chica  
  
Así los chicos emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Harry...  
  
-Oye Ron, ¿Tú sabes que fue lo que pasó con los tíos de Harry? Me lo estaba preguntando puesto que Harry no mencionó nada sobre ellos el otro día- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Bueno, por lo que Harry me contó parece ser que se fueron muy muy lejos de Londres- dijo Ron al tiempo que le daba una mordida a su dona- ¿Quieres?  
  
-No gracias, ¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó con curiosidad  
  
-Digamos que Harry ya no pudo soportarlos mas y los amenazó diciéndoles que si no lo dejaban tranquilo usaría su magia contra ellos, claro que sus tíos no le creyeron en absoluto puesto que le habían oído decir con anterioridad que no le permitían usar magia fuera de la escuela, pero rápidamente Harry les aclaró que no le permitían usar magia siempre y cuando fueran menores de edad y en su caso él y no lo era y para comprobárselos transformó a su primo en un cerdo y los muy cobardes huyeron incluso se llevaron así con esa forma a su hijo, Harry pensaba hacerle el contrahechizo pero se fueron antes de que lo hiciera, desde entonces no se ha sabido de ellos... Oh aquí es, llegamos- añadió el pelirrojo mientras detenía el auto- mira ahí están Fred y George.  
  
En efecto, 2 chicos altos con cabello rojizo se encontraban en la entrada de la casa platicando.  
  
-Ron, hasta que llegaste, media hora de retraso, mal muuy mal, seguramente la carcacha se descompuso de nuevo- comenzó a decir George  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Fred observando sonriente a Hermione  
  
-Yo soy...- comenzó a decir la chica  
  
-No me digas que... ¡Es tu novia!- dijo George sonriéndole pícaramente a Ron  
  
-Vaya, vaya hermanito... ¿Quién lo diría? Eres todo un cazador- dijo Fred mientras le daba unos codazos a Ron  
  
-¡No es mi novia!- gritó Ron molesto y completamente sonrojado- e-ella es Hermione Granger  
  
-¡Vaya! Hermione, como has crecido, no te reconocíamos-dijo Fred  
  
-Ustedes también han crecido bastante- dijo la chica sonriendo  
  
-Bueno, entremos- añadió George- Ginny tiene muchas ganas de verte.  
  
Hermione entró a la casa seguido de Ron, Fred y George. La casa de Harry tenía algo que curiosamente hacía sentir bienvenida y cómoda a la chica.  
  
-Por aquí- dijo George entrando a una pequeña sala  
  
Ahí estaba Harry platicando con una chica de cabello rojizo y con un chico de cabello café oscuro, la habitación tenía varios retratos, Hermione sintió nostalgia al entrar en aquella sala puesto que los retratos sobre las paredes le hacían recordar muchas cosas que hubiera preferido no recordar.  
  
-Hola Hermione, Hola Ron, llegaron- dijo el ojos verdes una vez viéndolos entrar- siéntense, están en su casa.  
  
-Oh, Hermione ¿eres tú? No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte- dijo la chica pelirroja que estaba al lado del otro chico  
  
-¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo  
  
Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron sonrientes en señal de saludo.  
  
-Hola- dijo alegremente el chico de cabello café oscuro  
  
-Eh... hola ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Hermione observando al chico algo confundida  
  
-¿Recuerdas a cierto alumno de Hogwarts de apellido Longbottom?- preguntó el chico  
  
-¿Neville? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Hermione bastante sorprendida  
  
-Sí- dijo Neville sonriendo  
  
-Cielos, has cambiado mucho- dijo la ojos marrones aún sorprendida  
  
Y vaya que sí... Longbottom no se parecía en absoluto al Neville que Hermione recordaba, en su lugar ya no estaba aquel niño asustado e inseguro, sino un chico lleno de confianza en si mismo. Ginny también había cambiado bastante, no tanto en su apariencia sino en su forma de ser, antes se le veía como una niña bastante seria e introvertida, pero ahora se percibía todo lo contrario puesto que hablaba con toda la naturalidad posible, aún enfrente de Harry.  
  
Pero como cambian las cosas y las personas a medida de que los años pasan, todo se vuelve tan... diferente.  
  
Los 7 siguieron platicando animadamente sobre sus vidas, sus trabajos y sobre el tema favorito: Quidditch.  
  
Neville era ahora parte del ministro de magia, trabajaba en "uso indebido contra artefactos muggles" al igual que el padre de Ron; Fred y George eran tan famosos por su tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que como dijo Ron, tuvieron que abrir un local mucho mas grande puesto que la gente llegaba a montones; Ginny estaba iniciando un trabajo en el ministro de magia.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Ya leyeron el nuevo número del Diario el Profeta?- preguntó Ginny con preocupación a los demás  
  
-Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de leerlo- dijo Harry con muy poco interés, estaba demasiado concentrado escuchando la plática de Ron sobre los mundiales de Quidditch  
  
-¿Puedo verlo?-preguntó Hermione interesada- Hace mucho tiempo que no leo los ejemplares del profeta  
  
-Claro- dijo Ginny extendiéndole el ejemplar a la chica para que lo tomara  
  
Hermione comenzó a leer: _"Continúan los ataques hacia brujos inocentes, hasta el día de hoy se han sumado 14 personas atacadas, lo mas curioso es que todos son brujos de padres muggles..."_  
  
La chica comenzó a leer unas líneas mas abajo  
  
_"...el ministro de magia ha intentado dar con el culpable y se esta realizando una profunda investigación sobre el caso, sin embargo no se ha encontrado a ningún responsable de los actos cometidos, se sugiere que tengan mucha precaución al salir de casa y a cualquier otro lugar..."_  
  
Hermione dejó de leer.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel sueño que tuvo... ¿Por qué sentía ese terrible miedo dentro de ella? Si era solo un sueño... ¿Por qué vio y sintió todo como sin en realidad hubiera estado allí?... Hermione sintió un enorme escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, su mente le gritaba que algo estaba mal a causa de esto un terrible presentimiento comenzó a invadirla... Pero no estaba segura, tenía que decirle a alguien sobre aquel sueño pues la estaba volviendo loca...  
  
La chica miró a todos, se veían alegres y contentos a excepción de una persona, Harry se encontraba sonriendo pero se podía detectar cierta inquietud en él.  
  
-Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó la ojos marrones  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia Hermione y ambos se sentaron en el sillón mas alejado.  
  
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Preguntó Hermione  
  
-Dime- dijo el ojos verdes viendo fijamente a Hermione  
  
-¿No has sentido nada extraño últimamente?- preguntó la chica  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry  
  
-Lo que pasa es que... bueno, todo eso de los ataques... y, bueno yo, tuve un sueño muy extraño que puede estar relacionado con todo esto...y... tengo un mal presentimiento Harry...-comenzó a decir la chica  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro... recuerdo que empecé a sentir mucho miedo dentro de mí, intenté moverme del lugar donde estaba pero por mas que trataba no podía, era como si estuviera aprisionada, de pronto, alguien se comenzó a acercar a mí, intenté ver su rostro pero no se veía absolutamente nada, la persona habló diciendo que traía la ofrenda que le había prometido, de pronto una voz surgió de la nada y le dijo que tenía que hacer algo por él si para comprobar su lealtad.. dijo que era necesario me matara...aquella persona se acercó a mí y sacó un cuchillo enorme hablando en un idioma extraño y de pronto... Desperté... pero fue muy extraño, sentí todo como si en realidad hubiera estado allí.- dijo Hermione seriamente  
  
La chica volteó a ver a Harry quien parecía estar algo inquieto.  
  
-Hermione... ¿Cómo era la voz de la persona que surgió de la nada?- preguntó Harry febrilmente  
  
-Una voz aguda pero a la vez fuerte, algo ronca y seca... Sentí mucho más miedo al oír esa voz- dijo la chica  
  
Harry miró a Hermione bastante preocupado.  
  
-Hermione, por favor... ten mucho cuidado, no debes confiarte... has sabido de los ataques y luego ese sueño que tuviste no puede significar algo bueno.-dijo Harry- Yo también he tenido varios sueños bastante extraños... y creo saber quien es el culpable de los ataques ocurridos... pues aunque muchas personas creen que desapareció, yo no estoy tan seguro...  
  
-¿De quién se trata Harry?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Voldemort- dijo Harry viendo fijamente a la chica  
  
-P-pero... Quien-tu-sabes murió... tu acabaste con él en séptimo año...- dijo Hermione bastante incómoda  
  
-No estaría tan seguro... ¿Qué tal si Voldemort quería que pensaran que estaba muerto? ¿Qué tal si todo fue arreglado? ¿Qué tal si todo fue un engaño?...- comenzó a decir Harry - Creo que ha venido a recuperar lo que le pertenece...


	7. Tortura en Vida

**Capítulo VII**

"Tortura en vida"

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, el viento soplaba ligeramente y la blanca luna estaba más hermosa y brillante que nunca, al igual que el sinfín de estrellas a su lado, algunas luciérnagas se paseaban por algunas bonitas rosas rojas que se encontraban afuera de una gigantesca y preciosa mansión.

Draco Malfoy, un chico de 19 años de edad se encontraba recostado boca arriba en una enorme y elegante cama con los brazos recargados en su cabeza, sus ojos grises estaban fijos al techo de su alcoba y al parecer, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos puesto que no notó que una pequeña luciérnaga había entrado por su ventana y se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviera en un especie de juego para niños.

Trató de cerrar los ojos para poder dormirse, pero esto le resultó inútil, sabía que no podía vencer de la noche a la mañana al insomnio que había sido parte de él por mas de 10 largos años, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que la luna se ocultara para dar paso a que el sol saliera e iluminara a todos con su presencia.

Pronto, el sol salió, dando luz a todo lo que encontraba a su paso, Malfoy se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, bajó a desayunar y subió a su habitación de nuevo para recoger algunas cosas.

-Disculpe, joven Malfoy...-dijo una chica seriamente

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio sin interés mientras se ponía una larga gabardina negra

-Tiene visitas- dijo nerviosamente pues sabía cual sería la reacción del chico

Malfoy volteó rápidamente y una mirada de considerable enojo se mostró en su rostro.

-¿Qué acaso no dejé claro que no quería ver a nadie el día de hoy? ¡Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes!- dijo Draco alzando la voz

-L-lo sé señor pero...- comenzó a decir la chica con un toque de miedo en su voz

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Quiero que vayas a decirle a la persona que quiere verme que no estoy disponible! ¿Entiendes? Si se vuelve a repetir que contradigas mis órdenes tendrás que empacar tus cosas e irte de aquí- dijo el rubio con poca paciencia

-Se nota que despertaste de muy mal humor Draco, bueno, eso no es raro- dijo un chico moreno que entró repentinamente a la habitación

-¡Señor! ¡Le dije que esperara en la sala!- dijo la chica asustada mientras lo empujaba desesperadamente hacia fuera- ¡El joven no esta disponible en estos momentos, tendrá usted que marcharse ahora por favor!

El chico rió a carcajadas ante la reacción de la sirvienta.

Malfoy volteó a ver al chico.

-Esta bien Martha, puedes retirarte-dijo Draco a la sirvienta

-Vaya que tienes asustados a tus sirvientes- dijo el chico riendo

-Tienen que saber quien manda aquí-dijo Draco secamente- dime, ¿Qué haces aquí Zabinni?

Zabinni se tiró en el sillón que estaba en la habitación.

-Digamos que... necesitaba ver a una cara conocida, todo ha estado muy aburrido últimamente por estos lugares ¿no crees?- dijo Blaise mientras se acomodaba

-Yo no diría lo mismo-. dijo Malfoy –mas bien creo que ha estado más entretenido que de costumbre.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasó algo interesante o que?-preguntó Zabinni con interés

-No lo llamaría interesante- Draco se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio- ¿Recuerdas a Granger?

El moreno volteó a ver a Draco alzando la ceja.

-¿Granger? ¿La fastidiosa sabelotodo?- pregunt

-Sí- dijo Draco

-¿Qué hay de ella?- preguntó Blaise

-Me topé con ella en Homesgeade, la muy estúpida casi se pone a llorar- dijo el rubio sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruel apareciera en su rostro

Zabinni soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Se puso a llorar? ¿Pues que le dijiste?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Resumámoslo en 2 palabras: desgracia mía. ¡Ja! No sabes cuanta gracia me provocó ver como esa impura se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, créeme, la verdad no fue nada agradable ver que seguía viva, lo digo en serio- dijo Draco

-Te entiendo Draco, pero no te preocupes, tarde temprano será su turno- dijo Zabinni

-De eso puedes estar seguro... por cierto, necesito que te vayas- dijo Malfoy viendo al moreno

-¿Me estas echando?- preguntó Blaise

Draco comenzó a aplaudir cínicamente.

-¡Bravo Zabinni! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Acertaste!- dijo Draco sarcásticamente

- ¡Ja ja! Bien, de todos modos ya me iba- dijo Blaise mientras se ponía de pie

-De acuerdo, entonces vete, te estoy esperando- dijo Malfoy abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que el chico saliera

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- preguntó el chico

-Tengo algo que hacer, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo el rubio de manera cortante

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy, te llamaré mañana- dijo Blaise mientras salía

-Como quieras- dijo Draco fríamente

Una vez se fue el moreno, Draco se apresuró para salir también, como era costumbre se hizo el cabello para atrás y como ahora lo tenía mas largo se agarró una pequeña cola de caballo, cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba ante Lucius Malfoy 20 años atrás.

El rubio salió de la mansión y se subió en su automóvil último modelo.

Los Malfoy, una familia poderosa y reconocida en todos los rincones de Londres. Su riqueza sin igual, su mansión de mas de 40 habitaciones, sus cientos y cientos de reconocimientos de excelencia, sus triunfos en el mundo mágico y laboral...

A pesar de esto, si creyeras que la vida de Draco ha sido paz, amor y alegría estas completamente equivocado. Este chico no tiene idea de lo que es la felicidad, para él, es sólo un estúpido sentimiento sin sentido, sin valor alguno, sin importancia.

Draco conducía su automóvil en realidad sin saber a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse de aquella maldita mansión, él sabía que dentro de una semana toda su vida no volvería jamás a ser la misma, mas sin embargo no debía contradecir a lo que su padre le ordenaba, no debía nunca de desobedecer una orden, él, como Malfoy que era sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que eso traería.

Malhumorado paró su automóvil en un estacionamiento cercano y se dirigió a Homesgeade con el único deseo de poder encontrar un lugar donde pudiera relajarse un poco.

Pronto entró a una especie de cafetería, se sentó en la mesa más alejada de las demás, ordenó un poco de café y clavó su vista en la mesa, sumiéndose en sus complicados pensamientos.

----- Años atrás -----

Un pequeño niño rubio de mas o menos 6 años de edad se encontraba jugueteando con las hojas que caían de los enormes árboles de otoño, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada brillante comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol.

-Ven Matías- llamó el pequeño rubio a un niño que estaba enfrente de él

-¡Cuidado que ahí voy!- gritó el otro pequeñín con entusiasmo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el montón de hojas que estaban en el suelo

-Ahí voy yo también- dijo el rubio sonriendo y lanzándose por igual al montón de hojas

-¡Esto es muy divertido!- dijo Matías riendo

Draco le lanzó un puñado de hojas al niño.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- dijo el Malfoy sacando la lengua y corriendo para esconderse

-Ya veremos si no lo hago- dijo Matías mientras buscaba a Draco

-¡Joven Malfoy!- se escuchó a lo lejos

-Me llaman, temo que tendré que irme, nos vemos mañana - dijo Draco despidiéndose del otro niño

-¡¡¡Joven Malfoy!!!- se escuchó de nuevo

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el pequeño una vez llegaba a la mansión

-Gracias a Dios, ¿Dónde había estado? Su padre lo espera en la sala y esta muy molesto- dijo el sirviente en tono preocupado

Malfoy un tanto nervioso entró y se dirigió a la sala a paso rápido.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- preguntó Lucius una vez vio a Draco entrar en el lugar

-Yo... estaba leyendo afuera- mintió el rubio con la voz bastante baja

-¡No me mientas Draco! Estabas con el hijo impuro de los Pratt de nuevo ¿Cierto?- preguntó Lucius amenazadoramente

-S-sí...- contestó Draco con la mirada hacia abajo

Lucius Malfoy se colocó enfrente del chico y le lanzó una mirada de evidente enojo.

-¡¿Qué acaso nunca entiendes lo que te digo?!-gritó su padre- Repíteme que es lo que te había ordenado el día anterior.

-Que m-me alejara de Matías...- respondió Draco con la voz entrecortada

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo haces?!- gritó Lucius cada vez mas molesto

-Porque... porque el es mi amigo- se atrevió a decir Draco

-¡Tu no tienes amigos!- gritó Lucius mientras tomaba los hombros del pequeño y lo comenzaba a sacudir con brusquedad.- ¡Que te entre por la cabeza Draco! ¡NO TIENES AMIGOS Y NO LOS TENDRÁS!

Los ojos del niño se tornaron vidriosos.

-¡NO LLORES MALDITA SEA! ¡TIENES QUE MADURAR! ¡ERES UN MALFOY!- gritó Lucius encolerizado al tiempo que levantaba su mano para golpear al pequeño

Una mujer de cabello platinado y un rostro para nada agradable detuvo la mano de Lucius.

-Yo me encargo de esto- dijo Narcisa

Lucius salió furioso de la sala.

La mujer comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Draco observándolo con una gran frialdad, finalmente se detuvo justo enfrente de él con el semblante molesto.

-¡¿Ya ves que es lo que causas en tu padre?! Escúchame bien, si vuelves a ver a ese mocoso tu sabes lo que ocurrirá. ¡Debes entender Draco! ¡Mira bien a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta que nada de esto es un estúpido juego!

Narcisa Malfoy salió de la habitación apresuradamente dejando a Draco solo.

El pequeño con la vista clavada en el elegante piso de mármol dejó soltar una pequeña lágrima y esta lentamente se deslizó por su rostro.

-No debo llorar... no debo llorar... no...- se comenzó a decir a si mismo

Pero finalmente el nudo que tenía en su garganta lo venció por completo haciendo que estallara en un silencioso llanto.

------ Fin del recuerdo -----

-¡¿Pero de que hablas?!-gritó una voz alterada

Malfoy alzó la vista malhumorado para ver quien había sido la persona que había interrumpido su paz.

El chico entreabrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro.

-Lo que me faltaba- se dijo

Draco estaba de muy mal humor, y ahora, tenía la perfecta oportunidad de desquitarse con 2 personas.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se encontraban sentados en una mesa de una cafetería en Homesgeade, así es, la misma cafetería en la que cierto ex-slytherin se encontraba.

Desde que Harry había hablado con Hermione no pudo sentirse tranquilo de nuevo, y no pudo evitar contarle la plática que tuvo con ella a Ron, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a no guardarle secreto alguno, y después de esto, Ron, al igual que Harry, no volvió a sentirse tranquilo.

-¿Cómo es que no me dijo nada a mi?- dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto

-Creo que no quiso interrumpir la plática que tenían, además lo mas seguro es que no quería preocuparlos, no creas que no dudó en decírmelo- dijo Harry

-Pero... con todo esto de los ataques, luego su sueño y lo que tu has estado sintiendo respecto a... Quien-tu-sabes, significa que ella...- dijo nerviosamente Ron

-Significa que Hermione corre peligro, tu sabes que todos las personas atacadas son hijos de padres muggle, Voldemort no dudará en acabar con todos los que pueda- dijo Harry algo frustrado

Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre de Voldemort.

-Harry, hazme el favor de no decir ese nombre de nuevo-

-Pero entonces... ¿Qué es lo que Voldemort planea?- se preguntó el ojos verdes

-No solamente Hermione corre peligro, también tú, Quien-tu-sabes siempre ha intentado acabar contigo- dijo Ron con preocupación

-Tienes razón, no creo que ahora sea la excepción, pero antes de eso planea algo... no tengo una mínima idea de lo que sea, pero lo que si se es que tenemos que proteger a Hermione- dijo Harry

-Otras personas siempre hacen su trabajo sucio Harry, creo que primero deberíamos de averiguar quienes son los involucrados- dijo el pelirrojo atentamente

-Tienes razón, ya se quienes pueden ayudar- dijo Harry

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó el pecoso con curiosidad

-Lupin- esbozó una sonrisa.- y el resto de la Orden

Ron estaba a punto de decir algo pero una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas haciéndole imposible decir nada.

-Pero que sorpresa, no imaginé que me encontraría aquí con el cabeza rajada y el pobretón- dijo arrastrando las palabras

El moreno y el pelirrojo voltearon inmediatamente puesto que solamente una persona los llamaba de esa manera.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sorprendidos y molestos y rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Así es Potter, tengo la muy mala suerte de encontrarme con ustedes, primero esa estúpida sabelotodo de Granger y luego ustedes 2, parecen una maldita plaga- dijo el rubio viéndolos fijamente

-¿Viste a Hermione?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, esa impura arruinó mi traje nuevo- dijo Draco molesto

-Cierra la boca Malfoy o si no...- comenzó a decir Harry amenazadoramente

Draco se colocó justo enfrente de Harry mirándolo fríamente.

-O si no que Potter-

-O si no te romperemos la cara tal y como lo hizo Hermione en tercer año- intervino Ron

-Adelante, háganlo- desafió el rubio

-Con gusto- añadió Ron al tiempo que sacaba su varita para atacar a Draco

-No lo hagas- dijo Harry deteniendo al pelirrojo- no querrás hacer una escena frente a todas estas personas, mejor vámonos, no vale la pena pelear con este tonto.

-Creo que tienes razón- reflexionó Ron- vámonos.

Harry y Ron salieron del lugar pero Draco no iba a dejar que se fueran así como así, por lo que decidió no quedarse cruzado de brazos y los siguió.

-Saben, no pude evitar escuchar parte de su conversación en la cafetería- dijo Draco a sus espaldas arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre

Harry y Ron se detuvieron de inmediato y se dieron la vuelta para encarar a Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia

-Decirles algo- respondió- Su amiga impura no durará mucho tiempo con ustedes puesto que el Señor Tenebroso la matará y ustedes no podrán hacer nada al respecto, tendrá el final asqueroso y ruin que se merece, al igual que ustedes que se relacionan con esa gentuza.

Harry furioso sacó su varita para atacar a Malfoy y Ron trató de contener su enojo pero...

-¡¡Maldito!!- el pelirrojo se lanzó contra el rubio- ¡Repite lo que dijiste y eres hombre muerto!

-¡Quítate de encima idiota!- gritó Malfoy derribando a Ron con un golpe en el estómago

-¡Ron!- Harry corrió hacia Ron para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

Draco se puso rápidamente de pie y se comenzó a sacudir el polvo de la ropa.

-Tu Potter, morirás de la misma forma en que tus padres lo hicieron, el señor tenebroso acabará contigo como debía de haberlo hecho desde el principio, y tu también Weasley, morirás junto a tu estúpida familia- dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio

El chico se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger estaba una pequeña librería que se encontraba cerca de su hogar, al parecer estaba mas distraída que de costumbre.

Tenía un libro abierto en sus manos y lo miraba con atención, parecía estar bastante concentrada en el, pero en realidad ni siquiera estaba leyendo el texto que se encontraba dentro de este, estaba completamente ida pues miles y miles de pensamientos se encontraban en su cabeza.

No podía dejar de recordar la plática que tuvo con Harry, el solo hecho de pensar que Voldemort no estaba muerto y que pronto podría acabar con ella o con el mismo Harry Potter hacia que se le crisparan los nervios. Por otro lado su encuentro con Malfoy la hacía sentirse aún más nerviosa, ¿Por qué demonios estaba ocurriendo todo esto? Las cosas estaban marchando de maravilla y luego... un giro repentino.

-Señorita- llamó una voz –Señorita.

Hermione se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¡Señorita!-llamó una vez mas la voz

La chica alzó la mirada distraídamente.

-Oh, lo lamento ¿Qué sucede?- pregunt

-Ha estado viendo ese libro por mas de 15 minutos, si no va a pagar por el me temo que tendré que pedirle que se retire en este instante- dijo el encargado

-Lo siento, bueno, lo llevaré- dijo la ojos marrones

-¿Tiene membresía?- pregunt

-Sí, aquí está- dijo la chica sacando una tarjeta y entregándosela

-Bien, Hermione Granger, lamento decirle que aún no ha terminado de pagar 2 libros que sacó de aquí, por lo que no podrá llevar este hasta que termine su deuda-

-Creo que entonces no podré llevarlo, prometo saldar esa deuda pronto- dijo la chica

-Eso espero- dijo el encargado con gesto de molestia

Hermione salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su casa.

-Disculpe- se escuchó una voz a su espalda

La chica volteó para ver quien la había llamado.

-¿Sí?- pregunt

-Estaba yo en la biblioteca y escuché que dijerron que su nombrre erra Herrmione Grrangerr ¿Me equivoco?- dijo el chico observando a la chica atentamente

-Así es, ese es mi nombre ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Hermione

-¿De casualidad no nos conocemos de alguna parrte?- pregunt

-No que yo sepa-dijo sonriendo- ¿Por qué?

-Olvídelo, solamente crreí haberr oído ese nombrre con anterioridad, debe haberr sido mi imaginación- dijo el chico- Bueno, lamento la confusión, gusto en conocerla Herrmione, me rretirro!

-No se preocupe, adiós- dijo Hermione

La ojos marrones continuó su camino.

-¿Dónde escuché esa manera de hablar? Esa persona me resultó conocida- se preguntó recordando al chico que le habló hace unos momentos –Bueno, creo que debe ser mi imaginación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malfoy regresó a su casa aún su mal humor en pie. Rápidamente subió al segundo piso y se encerró en su habitación.

Se podía ver rápidamente que algo lo estaba inquietando puesto que no podía dejar de moverse, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, luego se sentaba y se paraba nuevamente.

-Dentro de una semana esa persona podrá recibirme y tal vez aceptarme como uno de ellos y hacer su trabajo sucio, nada volverá a ser lo mismo, todo va a cambiar, pero yo... yo... no...- se comenzó a decir a si mismo

El día amaneció cubierto por las nubes y sin el particular canto de las aves.

----- Años atrás -----

El pequeño Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, no había podido dormir y eso se notaba a leguas puesto que las ojeras en su rostro lo delataban inmediatamente.

Se levantó lentamente y se vistió con su acostumbrado traje negro, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se preparó para salir al patio de su casa.

"¡NO TIENES AMIGOS Y NO LOS TENDRÁS!" "¡TIENES QUE MADURAR!" "¡NO LLORES!" "¡MADURA!" "¡ERES UN MALFOY!" "¡NADA DE ESTO ES UN ESTÚPIDO JUEGO!" "¡VE A TU ALREDEDOR!" "¡NO TIENES AMIGOS!"

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, por más que intentaba sacárselas de su cabeza le resultaba imposible, no desaparecían, no se iban, seguían ahí.

El pequeño apretó los puños de sus manos, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Malfoy decididamente salió de su casa para decir adiós a la única persona que lo había hecho sonreír honestamente.

Finalmente salió al patio y esperó al otro niño.

-¡Draco!- gritó Matías unos minutos después

El rubio dirigió su mirada al niño y luego rápidamente la desvió.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- dijo alegre

-No iré contigo-dijo Draco secamente

-¿De que hablas? ¡Vamos antes de que quiten las hojas del árbol!- dijo viendo a Draco

-No estoy bromeando, no iré contigo- el rubio clavó su vista en el suelo

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Matías confundido

El pequeño se acercó a Draco y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Draco aventó la mano del niño.

-¡No me toques! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! ¿Me oíste?- dijo alzando la voz

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Matías

-¡Solamente lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu rostro! ¡Vete! ¡Te detesto! ¡Siempre te he detestado! - gritó Draco

-Y-yo creí que éramos amigos- dijo el niño con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Estabas equivocado! ¡Nunca fuimos amigos y nunca lo vamos a ser! ¡Yo no hago amistad con impuros como tú! ¡Vete!- gritó con más fuerza Draco

Matías se alejó corriendo de la mansión sin poder contener el llanto.

El pequeño Draco fue observando como desaparecía la figura del niño entre los árboles de otoño.

Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Adiós, al único amigo que tuve- se dijo en voz baja

----- Fin del recuerdo -----

-Pero yo... yo... no... ¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO HACER ESTO!!!!- gritó finalmente Malfoy

El chico tomó un cuadro de la pared y furioso lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡MIERDA!- grit

Draco se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se recargó en la pared dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Estoy harto de vivir... esta tortura en vida-

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como podrán ver se habla mucho acerca de Malfoy, esta parte de la historia es muy importante para que la trama se desarrolle enteramente, como podrán ver Draco es una persona que sufre mucho a causa de que nunca ha podido ser feliz y ya está cansado de eso.

No se desesperen pues dentro de poco abrá escenas entre Dr y Hr n.n.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	8. Libertad robada

Capítulo VIII

"Libertad Robada"

2 chicos no mayores de 20 años se encontraban en una sala repleta de retratos, parecían estar algo preocupados pues en su rostro se podía percibir inquietud y a la vez nerviosismo.

El mas alto de los 2 chicos parecía estar bastante molesto, con el semblante fruncido dirigió su mirada hacia el otro chico.

-Escúchame Harry, si vuelvo a ver a ese maldito hurón de nuevo, voy a matarlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas sobre Her... digo sobre nosotros?- las mejillas del chico adoptaron un ligero tono rosado-. Ehh... ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Me han dicho que tiene un puesto en el ministerio de magia! Podemos esperar a que salga y ¡¡PAM!! Lo hacemos papilla.

Harry frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada de disgusto al pecoso.

-Ron, ¿Acaso te importa Hermione?- pregunt

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió ofendido

-Entonces si te importa no te metas con Malfoy. Créeme, lo detesto tanto como tú, y se que se merecía una golpiza por lo que dijo en Homesgeade, pero recuerda que su familia está involucrada con Voldemort y si lo atacamos por estos momentos, las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves. Malfoy escuchó la conversación que tuvimos en la cafetería y es por eso que debemos de tener el doble de cuidado, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan descuidados? Tendremos que asegurarnos de que no le diga a nadie acerca de la orden-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-

-No tengo la menor idea, tal vez debamos seguirlo y ver que es lo que hace-

-Pero, ¿Y si nos descubre? Todo fracasará, además ¿Cómo haremos para ocultarnos? Hermione correrá mas peligro aún y... no quiero que la dañen, yo... la aprecio mucho como para perderla-

-No por nada tengo la capa invisible de mi padre, y no te preocupes Ron, no perderás a Hermione- Harry esbozó una sonrisa al ver como Ron se ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

Harry sabía que Ron sentía algo por Hermione desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts, siempre aparentaba que no, pero se podía ver sin dificultad que mentía. Él también sentía mucho aprecio por ella, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que tan grande era hasta que dejó de verla, ahí comprendió que el cariño que sentía hacia ella era más que el de una simple amistad. Ahora, haría todo lo que fuera posible para protegerla y estaba seguro de que Ron haría lo mismo. Pasara lo que pasara, estarían a su lado.

El timbre de la casa se escuchó y Harry rápidamente acudió a atender la puerta.

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione esbozando una tímida sonrisa

-Hermione, hola, adelante pasa, Ron está en la sala- replicó el ojos verdes

Hermione entró a la sala seguida de Harry.

-Hola Ron- dijo la chica al ver al pelirrojo

El chico la miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione

-Iré al grano... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de tu encuentro con Malfoy?-

La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al oír pronunciar ese nombre.

-¿Cómo supieron?- preguntó algo desconcertada

-Él nos lo dijo- Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Nos encontramos con él por casualidad ayer. Y creeme, no fue nada agradable.

-Yo...- la chica desvió la mirada-. No les dije nada porque no creí que tuviera importancia.

Harry se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Te dijo algo malo?-

La chica clavó la vista en el suelo. No estaba de ánimos para recordar su 'encuentro' con Malfoy.

-Nada de importancia, no quiero seguir hablando de él, hace que me duela la cabeza.- dijo cortante

-Lo lamento- añadió Harry- Pero es necesario que lo hagamos.

Hermione se tornó molesta, realmente no quería oír hablar sobre Malfoy, lo único que quería era olvidarlo y no pensar nunca mas en él, aunque, dentro de ella, sabía que eso era prácticamente... imposible.

-Dame una buena razón- dijo molesta

-Escuchó una conversación muy importante que tuvimos Ron y yo- soltó un suspiro y le contó la plática que tuvieron Ron y él en la cafetería.- No sabemos hasta que punto la habrá escuchado, pero sabes que su familia está involucrada con Voldemort y... él podría contar lo escuchado, a menos que, como le sugerí a Ron, sigamos a Malfoy cuando salga del ministerio que es donde trabaja y tengámoslo vigilado hasta cerciorarnos de que no abrirá la boca.

Hermione clavó su vista en los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Harry.

¿Seguir a Malfoy? ¡No! Podría decirles que no los acompañaría pues bien ellos habrían aceptado con facilidad, pero un gran deseo por ver como era aquel chico de ojos grises diariamente, como reaccionaba cuando no tenía a quien destrozar verbalmente la atraparon pues la curiosidad que sentía por conocerlo enteramente aún seguía muy presente en ella, por lo que en vez de negarse...

-Está bien, iré con ustedes.-

-Pero ¿Para cuando se iniciará todo esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Mañana mismo- contestó Harry

-Chicos...- En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.- Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Ron se apartó de inmediato y bajó la vista para ocultar lo rojo que su rostro se encontraba, aunque, esto le resultó imposible.

-N-no tienes porque agradecernos nada, para eso están los amigos- dijo Ron mientras intentaba recuperar su color natural

-Creo que mejor deberíamos de empezar ahora. Debemos vigilarlo lo mas posible, no sabemos si pudo haber abierto la boca ayer en la noche- replicó Harry

La chica volteó a ver nerviosa al ex-gryffindor.

-¿Ahora?-

-Si Hermione. No podemos arriesgarnos.- dirigió su mirada a Ron.- ¿A qué horas salen los trabajadores en el ministerio?

El pecoso comenzó a hacer cálculos.

-Mmm... papá sale a las 7:00, pero Ginny como es apenas una principiante sale mas temprano, como a eso de las 5 de la tarde, a veces mas tarde, y cuando son ocasiones especiales les permiten salir como a las 3 de la tarde por lo menos. Pero Malfoy no creo que sea un trabajador avanzado, por lo que es probable que salga a la misma hora que Ginny-

-De acuerdo, para las 4:30 tenemos que estar allá- dijo Harry

-¿Pero cómo nos ocultaremos?-preguntó Hermione

-Parece que se les ha olvidado por completo que aún tengo en mis manos la capa invisible de mi padre- respondió el ojos verdes

-Lo siento, creo que últimamente no he estado muy atenta a lo que pasa a mí alrededor, han ocurrido... tantas cosas- soltó un suspiro y en su mente aparecieron los sucesos de los últimos días

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco

La mansión está tan silenciosa como de costumbre, no puedo soportarlo.

Me levanto y me dirijo al gran espejo de bronce que está en la esquina de mi habitación, me coloco enfrente de él y me miro.

Estas malditas ojeras en mi rostro son cada vez mas notorias, bueno, no me culpo, no he dormido bien desde hace tiempo.

No he acomodado mi cabello como de costumbre, ahora lo dejo simplemente que caiga sobre mi rostro ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, solo no quiero parecerme tanto a las personas que me dieron la vida, aunque tengo que aceptar que por mas que lo intente no lo voy a lograr, pues a pesar de mi parecido físico también me parezco a ellos en cuestión de carácter.

Sin mas ni mas me visto como de costumbre, totalmente de negro y con la gabardina que tiene el estúpido emblema de la familia.

En mi mente aparece de nuevo el recuerdo de aquel niño al que solía llamar "amigo". ¡Ja! Me causo gracia, creía que yo podía tener... un amigo, pero que patético era en aquel entonces, ahora entiendo a la perfección las palabras de mi padre:

"NO TIENES AMIGOS Y NO LOS TENDRÁS"

Un Malfoy no tiene amigos, un Malfoy NO debe tener amigos, un Malfoy como yo no debe de sentir absolutamente nada.

Yo siempre he tenido todo. He escuchado el dicho de que el dinero compra la felicidad, pero ese no es mi caso... El tener todo no significa ser feliz, el que te compren todos los juguetes que deseas no significa que te hará sonreír, el que tengas el auto más lujoso del mundo no te hará sentirte contento.

Lo comprendo perfectamente, y eso hace que me sienta aprisionado y sólo.

Me interrumpo y me sorprendo de mis propios pensamientos.

Tal parece que el no dormir me está afectando gravemente. Bien, no tengo tiempo para seguir pensando en idioteces.

Salgo hacia fuera con paso firme, subo a mi automóvil y me dirijo a mi próximo destino: el ministerio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione

Son las 4:30. Harry, Ron y yo nos encontramos justamente dentro del ministerio cubiertos con la capa invisible.

Mi corazón late cada vez con más fuerza y por más que lo intento no puedo ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta Ron

No, no me siento bien. No me siento nada bien...

-Sí, no te preocupes Ron- respondo

-Malfoy debe de salir de aquí en cualquier momento- nos dice Harry

-Tal vez debimos haber buscado su oficina y ocultarnos allí porque no sale- dice Ron con tono desesperado

Harry parece perder la paciencia. Me mira y luego dirige su mirada a Ron para decirle:

-Será mejor que te calles. Espera un momento mas y el saldrá-

Harry tenía razón. Aproximadamente 5 minutos después de estar esperando vemos que Malfoy sale de una especie de oficina. Mi corazón late violentamente al ver que pasa justo enseguida de nosotros.

-Bien, sigámoslo- susurra Harry

Comenzamos a seguirlo con cautela, él sale del ministerio y se sube en un precioso automóvil color negro.

-Genial- digo enfadada -¿Ahora como sabremos a dónde se dirige?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre se llevó mi auto ahora- Ron sonríe –Tal vez esté por aquí.

Lo buscamos y para nuestra muy buena suerte lo encontramos.

-¡Bien! Creo que tengo una llave de repuesto- comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos - ¡Aquí está! ¡Vamos, rápido, suban!

Nos subimos con rapidez y alcanzamos el auto de Draco, claro que para esto Ron ha hecho invisible al auto.

No sabemos exactamente a donde nos dirigimos pero yo me estoy sintiendo cada vez peor, quiero regresar, simplemente irme... el solo hecho de ver esos fríos ojos grises hace que recuerde muchas cosas que me hicieron sentir mal y que experimente de nuevo ese dolor que me ha estado torturando por dentro.

Después de un rato, nos adentramos en lo que parece ser un especie de bosque, hay enormes y frondosos árboles por doquier, también, se pueden apreciar pequeños animales como conejos y ardillas. Si no estuviera tan inquieta, me bajaría del auto y contemplaría con tranquilidad este hermoso lugar, pero la realidad es otra.

-¿A dónde diablos se dirige?- dice Ron con desesperación

-Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta- le responde Harry al tiempo que señala hacia enfrente

Mis ojos están maravillados ante lo que veo. Una preciosa y gigantesca mansión estilo medieval se encuentra frente a nosotros, se puede ver a simple vista que tiene más de 20 habitaciones. Y lo que mas destaca son las rosas, sí, docenas y docenas de rosas rodean a la mansión. ¡Pero que impresionante es! Jamás imaginé que Draco Malfoy viviría en un lugar tan hermoso.

-¡Cielos! ¡Es enorme!- dice Ron mirando asombrado

Ron estaciona el auto y abre la puerta para bajarse pero Harry lo detiene.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? ¡No puedes bajarte ni dejar al auto aquí! Recuerda que su efecto de invisibilidad no dura para siempre, será mejor que lo ocultes entre los árboles-

Ron tarda un poco en reaccionar, parece estar sorprendido ante lo que ve. No le culpo pues estoy en su misma situación.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí...- dice unos segundos después

-Apresúrate, tenemos que entrar cuando él lo haga para no levantar sospechas- dice Harry con impaciencia

Ron enciende el auto de nuevo y lo mete entre los árboles, asegurándose de que quede bien oculto.

-Bien, en marcha- nos dice Harry –Vamos, hay que cubrirnos con la capa

Me quedo sentada.

-Hermione ¿Vienes?-me pregunta Harry

Miro sus brillantes ojos verdes por unos momentos.

Yo no soy una cobarde, y no me voy a quedar sentada aquí como una idiota, yo puedo hacerlo, si ya llegué hasta aquí entonces vale la pena continuar.

-Claro que si- digo con seguridad

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Narrador

Los 3 chicos, cubiertos con la capa invisible, atravesaron el bosque en donde ocultaron el auto y se apresuraron para alcanzar al rubio quien estaba a punto de entrar en la puerta principal.

-¡Cielos! ¿No puede caminar más despacio?- dijo el pelirrojo con molestia

Harry le dio un codazo furioso.

-¿Puedes callarte?- susurró -¿Quieres que nos descubran o que?

-Lo siento- respondió el pecoso en voz baja

Finalmente alcanzaron a Draco y entraron junto con él a la enorme mansión.

¡Pero cualquiera se sorprendería con mirar tan espléndido lugar! Todo elegantemente adornado, con un curioso estilo medieval y gótico, ligeramente alumbrado con nada mas que velas colocadas en la rugosa pared, el techo con pinturas del estilo de Miguel Angel, que te hacían pensar que estabas en un especie de sueño, y en el centro, unas escaleras enormes de mármol cubiertas por un especie de elegante terciopelo rojo, como si se tratase de esas escaleras donde los que son de la realeza suelen bajar cuidadosamente durante los eventos de nobleza.

Varios sirvientes recibieron a Malfoy educadamente, pero el chico los ignoró por completo.

-Al parecer también es desagradable en su propio hogar- susurró Ron

El rubio subió las escaleras de mármol e inmediatamente los 3 chicos lo siguieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione

Estamos siguiendo Malfoy sin tener idea de adonde nos dirigimos. Pero que grande es este lugar, no deja de sorprenderme... Si estuviera por mi cuenta estoy segura de que me perdería enseguida. Y él, camina rápidamente sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirige, bueno, es lógico que no se extravíe pues se trata de su propia casa.

Pero que silencioso está todo aquí, solamente se escuchan sus pasos y nosotros hemos tenido que caminar muy lentamente para que no nos descubran y eso hace que sea un poco más difícil alcanzarlo pues sus pasos son rápidos. No creo que yo pudiera soportar este silencio día tras día... debe de sentirse muy solo en un lugar tan grande como este.

Malfoy se detiene ante una puerta color grisáceo, con cuidado la abre y se introduce, seguido de nosotros.

Pero al parecer es... su habitación... tiene un aspecto bastante lúgubre y deprimente que hace que me den unos enormes escalofríos.

Harry, Ron y yo nos colocamos en una esquina de la habitación procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubiertos.

Malfoy se quita la gabardina que porta y la lanza en un sillón de cuero negro que esta frente a una ventana grande. Se acuesta en su cama y fija su mirada al techo.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme al observarlo por unos momentos... a pesar de que siga poseyendo el mismo carácter que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, ha cambiado bastante en el otro sentido... Draco es... muy apuesto...

La puerta se abre y un sirviente elegantemente vestido entra.

-Señor Malfoy, la comida está lista, puede usted bajar-

Draco no se levanta ni despega su vista del techo, pero en su rostro puedo percibir un gesto de desagrado.

-Estoy muy cansado y no tengo apetito. No bajaré. Y ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho de tocar antes de entrar?- dice en tono enfadado

-Lo siento mucho señor, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir. En cuanto a que no bajará, me temo que tendrá que hacerlo, su padre quiere hablar con usted.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Malfoy suena molesto –Dile a mi padre que bajaré en un momento.

El sirviente se retira.

-No puedo relajarme nunca en esta maldita casa- dice al tiempo de que patea un mueble

Pero que genio se carga...

Escucho un débil ruido a mis espaldas y volteo a ver la causa.

Una enorme araña peluda está parada en el brazo de Ron. Lo miro nerviosamente pues se que les tiene pavor, parece no haberse percatado y me alegro pues de lo contrario podrían descubrirnos.

Malfoy sale de la habitación. Antes de que lo sigamos detengo a Ron por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta desconcertado

-Ron... no vayas a gritar- le digo en voz baja y acerco mi mano hacia donde está la araña

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta de nuevo confundido

Le retiro la araña y Ron suelta un gemido.

-¡A-araña!- dice con voz un poco elevada y con el rostro lleno de terror

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate!- dice Harry en voz baja –Tenemos que seguirlo, rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Narrador

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron rápidamente de la habitación de Malfoy y lo siguieron silenciosamente.

El rubio caminó descuidadamente con una seguridad muy grande. Eso es lo que se puede ver, lo que proyecta su forma de actuar, su forma de comportarse, una seguridad enorme. Pero si acaso se es bastante observador, podrás ver a leguas un miedo enorme cubriéndolo por completo. Y como siempre una pregunta se viene a nuestra mente, esa pregunta que nunca desaparece. ¿Por qué? En este momento no podrá ser contestada, pero a medida de que esta historia llegue a su final, no estará mas en sus cabezas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione

Vemos como Malfoy se detiene ante una enorme puerta de madera, la cual tiene un aspecto bastante descuidado por los años.

Abre la puerta y nos introducimos junto con él.

Miro a mí alrededor, toda la sala entera está repleta de retratos, al parecer son miembros de su familia pues todos son muy parecidos, tienen ese gesto de desagrado y esa mirada fría que caracteriza a los Malfoy.

Harry señala al techo. Lo miro e inmediatamente recuerdo a Hogwarts pues está encantado como el techo del gran comedor.

Malfoy se coloca atrás de un sillón de piel color café oscuro, este esta frente a una elegante chimenea.

-¿Me llamó usted?- pregunta Malfoy

Observo a Draco. Su actitud no es la misma que yo conozco, esa manera tan educada de hablar, ni siquiera su postura es la misma. Está completamente derecho con las manos hacia atrás y su mirada hacia el frente. Parece que como si estuviera en la armada o algo parecido. Por todo eso puedo notar que está tenso.

-Sí, Draco- la seca voz de Lucius Malfoy resuena en todo el lugar.- Yo te llamé. Siéntate.- Señala con la mirada a el sillón que está a un costado del suyo.

Draco obedece de inmediato.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunta Malfoy

-No has estado muy atento, tienes que estar preparado para cuando sea el día, no falta mucho y eso lo sabes- dice Lucius

¿Para cuando sea el día? ¿A qué se referirá?

-Estoy preparado- dice Draco a secas

Lucius Malfoy se levanta y se coloca frente a Draco. Veo como una mirada de enojo sale de sus ojos. Malfoy no lo mira.

-Mírame a los ojos- dice Lucius alzando la voz –Quiero que me escuches claramente, quieras o no tienes que hacer esto. No voy a permitir que lo eches todo a perder. Si fallas en esto puedes dejar de llamarte Malfoy. No me importa lo que tu pienses. Solo has lo que te ordeno. ¿Entendido?-

Draco no despega su vista de los ojos de su padre, se ve muy tenso y un poco molesto.

-Entendido- dice Malfoy

-De acuerdo, ahora vete.- dice Lucius fríamente

Draco solamente se levanta y sale del lugar.

No entendí a que se referiría el padre de Malfoy, pero parece ser algo de suma importancia pues la manera en que le habló fue muy dura.

¿Será siempre así con su hijo? ¿Por qué Draco adoptó esa actitud? ¿Acaso así se comporta siempre cuando está ante su padre? Si acaso es así, yo no podría soportarlo. Pero Malfoy se ve como si nadie le hubiera dicho nada aunque parece molesto. Tal vez esté bajo mucha presión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco

Mi padre ha notado mi inseguridad, lo sé, lo vio a través de mis ojos.

La verdad es que ya no puedo ocultarlo más, simplemente estoy demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

Me estoy comportando como un idiota.

Ni siquiera se que es lo que pienso, y ni siquiera se a donde voy en este momento pues acabo de perderme, en mi propia casa.

Me detengo en la primera puerta que veo y me introduzco dentro de ella.

Es la puerta que da al ático, hace tanto tiempo que no entraba a este lugar.

Todo está descuidado y lleno de polvo. Es lógico que los estúpidos sirvientes no hayan limpiado este lugar por años.

No me gusta estar aquí, me trae malos recuerdos de mi infancia...

Estoy a punto de salirme, pero algo ha hecho que me detenga por completo.

Una caja, una caja en la esquina del ático que tiene mi nombre escrito con pésima caligrafía.

¿La abriré? Después de tanto tiempo ¿Seré capaz?...

Me acerco, tomo la caja, sacudo el polvo que la cubre y primero que nada la examino, pero sin poder contener mi deseo la abro.

Una foto está al principio, soy yo sonriendo de pequeño y estoy junto a... Matías... Es increíble que aún recuerde el nombre de ese impuro.

Me quedó mirando esa foto por un rato, muchas cosas vienen a mi mente con tan solo verla.

Sí, ese niño era un impuro, un sangre sucia... pero me hizo tener algo que jamás pero jamás se borrará de mi existencia... me hizo tener una amistad, una amistad llena de inocencia, una amistad cálida que me hizo hacer algo que no he vuelto a hacer desde el día en que lo mandé al infierno... me hizo sonreír... me hizo sentir felicidad... hizo que solamente fuera yo sin temor a que me castigaran o me rechazaran...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Narrador

La chica no pudo evitar sentir una gran curiosidad... ¿Quién era la persona que estaba junto a Draco en esa fotografía? Y ¿Por qué no apartaba su vista de ella?... Se puede observar en su mirada un toque de tristeza, un toque que de vez en cuando se asoma en sus hermosos ojos color gris.

¿Pero que sentía? ¿Qué había detrás de esa apariencia dura y segura?

El chico decidió dejar de ver esa fotografía, no quería que todos esos sentimientos dentro de él afloraran a la superficie.

Draco dejó caer la caja en el suelo y el cuarto se llenó de polvo, haciendo que Hermione, accidentalmente... estornude.

Ese estornudo fue suficiente para que todo el personal de la mansión se percatara de que había intrusos.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó Draco

-¡Maldición! ¡Pero que estúpida soy!- pensó Hermione

-Vámonos- les susurró Harry en voz muy baja

Los 3 chicos se comenzaron a hacer lentamente hacia atrás para salir de la habitación pero por mas que lo intentaron no pudieron dejar todo en silencio, el suelo rechinaba con cualquier paso que daban...

-¡Alto ahí! Quien sea que seas- dijo Draco alzando la voz

-¡Corran!- susurró Ron

Harry, Ron y Hermione comienzan a correr desesperadamente y logran salir del ático, pero ahora tienen un problema más grande, Draco ha avisado a todos que hay alguien dentro de la casa.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, lo siento chicos- dijo Hermione lamentándose una vez se encontraban corriendo

-No fue con intención Hermione- dijo Ron agitado

Los chicos entraron a la habitación de Malfoy.

-Podemos salir por la ventana- dijo Harry

-Buena idea- replicó Ron al tiempo que fue a abrirla

Estaba cerrada.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Ron casi gritando – ¡Está atascada!

-¡Escuché voces, creo que están por aquí!- se escuchó afuera de la habitación

-Ron, préstame tu varita, rápido- dijo Hermione con desesperación al ver que la manija de la puerta se estaba girando

Ron le dio la varita a Hermione.

-¡Alohomora!- dijo la chica apuntando a la ventana con la varita

-Harry ponle seguro a la puerta- dijo Ron

Pero la ventana no se abrió.

-¡ALOHOMORA!- dijo nuevamente Hermione con más fuerza

Ron en un ataque de desesperación rompe la ventana con el sillón de cuero negro que está frente a ella.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- grita Harry

-¡¡Si no hacemos algo rápido nunca saldremos de aquí y nos descubrirán!!- dice Ron molesto

Ron comienza a salir.

-Hermione- dice Ron mientras le extiende la mano para ayudarla a salir

-Espera, ustedes apresúrense, yo intentaré detener la puerta- dice la chica, al tiempo que dice algunos conjuros

-Pero Hermione- dijo Harry pero no alcanza a terminar la frase pues e

-No insistan, apresúrense, voy rápido- dijo la chica con molestia

Ron y Harry obedecen, apresurándose a salir cuanto antes

Una vez salen ellos, Hermione también se dirige a la ventana para salir pues la magia ya no detendrá más a la puerta.

-¡Vamos Hermione apúrate!- gritó Harry desde afuera

Pero algo terrible pasa... antes de que consiga salir, se abre la puerta y con un toque de la varita de uno de los encargados, reconstruyen la ventana para cerrarla por completo.

-¡Tú! ¡Date la vuelta!- gritó Malfoy furioso

La chica está completamente paralizada, su cuerpo tiembla violentamente.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Dije que voltearas!- grita de nuevo con mas fuerza

Hermione, se voltea lentamente y mira directamente a los ojos del rubio.

En el rostro de Malfoy se percibe un gran desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Granger?!-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me tomó mucho hacerlo, estaba en examenes, con mucha tarea y además no encontraba la inspiración que necesitaba, pero después de esta larga espera que creo que duró como 1 mes s aquí esta...

Plasmar los sentimientos de los personajes no es nada sencillo, así como escribir una historia, pero es una experiencia muy bonita, aprendes muchas cosas sobre ti mismo...

Quiero agradecer en especial a mi amiga Gilraen fefalas, Sissi y a Karen P., por apoyarme y motivarme a seguir esta historia... ¡Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no lo habría logrado!

Espero sus comentarios... Mis saludos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo nn..

Atte. Lúthien of Dorthonion


	9. Sin salida

**Capítulo IX**

"Sin salida"

Hermione Granger estaba completamente paralizada. Había sido descubierta espiando a Malfoy y lo que era peor… estaba sola. Si hubiera salido cuanto antes como Harry y Ron le dijeron en lugar de quedarse tratando de bloquear la estúpida puerta, no habría resultado así y ahora era demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Granger?!- preguntó el rubio bastante confundido

La ojos marrones estaba muda.

¿Qué diablos le podría decir a Malfoy? "Oh sí, te estaba espiando junto con Harry y Ron" ni tampoco podía decir una estupidez como "Me dormí y cuando me desperté estaba aquí"… tenía que decirle la verdad, pero por nada del mundo involucraría a Harry y a Ron.

La chica miró directamente a Malfoy.

-Te seguí- dijo con voz seca pero decidida

-¿Me seguiste?...-Draco comenzó a observar a Hermione con un gesto de enojo - ¿Por qué diablos me seguiste? ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas bruja estúpida?!

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿No dejé claro que no quería interrupciones mientras trabajo?- dijo una voz molesta

Hermione, Draco y todos los presentes voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Señor, hay un intruso en la mansión, esta jovencita- el sirviente señaló a Hermione – La encontramos tratando de escapar por la ventana.

-Con que un intruso…- Lucius mira con detenimiento a Hermione y después de un pequeño momento dice arrastrando las palabras – Yo te conozco de algún lugar. Eres… la hija de los muggle ¿Cierto?

La castaña miró con odio a Lucius.

-Sí, te recuerdo. Aquel día en el callejón diagon, tus padres muggle estaban muggle estaban presentes. Sinceramente, no sé como pudieron haber permitido que esos desagradables impuros inmundos se mezclen con los que son de sangre pura, esa gentuza no merece tal privilegio ¿No lo crees?-

La chica estaba furiosa.

-Fue una mala idea haber pensado entrar a este lugar ¿Sabes por qué? Estas en la boca del lobo, niña. No podrás salir de aquí a menos que nosotros te liberemos, aunque está totalmente claro que eso no ocurrirá- Lucius señaló un sillón de cuero negro.- Siéntate.

Hermione no obedeció y se quedó parada molesta sin quitar su vista de los ojos de Lucius.

-Quisiera saber el motivo de tu… "visita"-

Cielos ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo decirle el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí, eso hará que quede al descubierto la plática que Malfoy escuchó en la cafetería y acarreará más problemas…

Lucius con su fría voz comenzó a decir:

-Te lo haré mas sencillo, si no respondes a lo que te acabo de preguntar, habrán serias consecuencias y cuando digo serias me refiero a GRAVES consecuencias. Así que te sugiero que pienses muy bien antes de quedarte callada, eso no te ayudará en absoluto-

-No le diré absolutamente nada-

Una mirada de evidente molestia salió de los ojos de Lucius, estaba claro que en la familia Malfoy no se les daba lo que nosotros llamamos: Paciencia. También era obvio que no aceptaban nunca una negativa.

-Bien, en ese caso…- Lucius sacó una varita color negro –Tendré que tomar otras medidas.

Lucius se comenzó a acercar a Hermione con sigilo y rapidez apuntando la varita hacia ella.

Se encontraba dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo a la chica pero…

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en la parte de abajo.

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!-gritó alterado Lucius

-No lo sé, señor – dijo uno de los sirvientes en la habitación –Iré a ver de inmediato-

Lucius hizo un gesto de molestia, dirigió su mirada a Hermione y después a Draco.

-No dejes que escape-

Lucius Malfoy sale de la habitación seguido de los sirvientes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harry, ¿Crees que haya funcionado?- preguntó Ron con tono nervioso

-Eso espero, ojala Hemione pueda salir de este lugar-

Ron miró a Harry. Estaba algo alterado.

-No debimos haber dejado que viniera con nosotros... ni siquiera le hubiéramos dicho lo del encuentro con Malfoy, debimos haber inventado algún pretexto o algo... ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

Harry bajó la mirada. Él no quería perder a otro amigo no, eso no… no quería volver a experimentar aquel dolor que sintió cuando Sirius fue asesinado por personas injustas, por personas sin corazón, por mortífagos servidores de aquella persona despiadada que también asesinó a sus queridos padres, por aquella persona que además de dejar esa cicatriz en su rostro, también dio soledad y dolor a su aún corta vida… No, por nada del mundo permitiría que acabaran con una de las personas que le había hecho ver que no estaba solo y que hay algo más afuera de ese lugar oscuro, de ese dolor, que hay amistad y cariño incondicional.

Con determinación posó sus ojos verdes esmeraldas en los ojos azules de Ron.

-No le pasará nada, nosotros estaremos luchando para que esté a salvo.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No me contestaste lo que te pregunté hace unos momentos-dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la elegante pared.- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Por qué demonios me seguiste?

Hermione clavó su vista en los ojos de Draco, pero no contestó.

Malfoy se acercó a la chica lentamente.

-Cuando alguien te hace una pregunta, lo que tienes que hacer es contestarla, así que, adelante-

La presencia de Malfoy la ponía nerviosa y a la vez molesta.

-Olvídalo, no tengo porque decirle nada a una víbora como tú-

Draco soltó una risa cínica.

-Tú me dijiste que yo no había cambiado en absoluto en estos 2 años que han pasado y ¿Sabes qué? Pienso lo mismo que tu-

-Y no retiro lo dicho… te has convertido en la imagen de tu padre, eres igual a él- dijo la chica con desprecio

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡¡No tienes derecho a decir esas tonterías!!-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo la chica intentando zafarse

-¡Pide disculpas!- gritó el chico apretando los brazos de Hermione con más fuerza

-¡Me estas lastimando!- dijo Hermione con desesperación y miedo

-¡¡Te dije que pidieras disculpas!!- gritó Draco con más fuerza

Malfoy en verdad la estaba lastimando. No podía soportar que alguien le dijera en su cara lo que tanto odiaba y que sabía que era una realidad, Draco Malfoy era la imagen viviente de Lucius, misma mirada, mismo carácter, el mismo estúpido carácter y forma de ser, y por más que lo intentara nunca podría borrar eso pues ya formaba parte de él, era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy por mas que lo desee no puede elegir ser una persona diferente.

Como Lucius le dijo una vez: 'Los Malfoy cumplen con su deber y después mueren, así siempre ha sido y así siempre será'.

Hermione sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, un enojo y un miedo muy grande amenazaban con tomar posesión de ella. Solamente quería salir de ese lugar y no ver más la mirada de odio que Malfoy le lanzaba al tiempo que casi destrozaba sus brazos, por lo que en un intento desesperado por salir de ese lugar, golpeó a Malfoy en un lugar donde los golpes por muy leves que sean, suelen ser bastante… desagradables.

Draco soltó inmediatamente a Hermione y cayó al suelo, bastante adolorido y poniendo sus manos en la zona afectada.

La chica inmediatamente salió de la habitación corriendo para buscar una salida de ese enorme lugar. Corrió y corrió pero no la encontró… estaba sin salida, atrapada en un sitio en donde hasta el silencio mismo provocaba enormes escalofríos.

Finalmente, entró en una puerta color marrón y se encerró en ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Esa bruja estúpida!- dijo Draco aún adolorido

El rubio se puso de pie, se recargo en la pared y miró hacia arriba.

-No saldrás de aquí, Granger, de eso yo me encargo…-

Malfoy inició su camino en busca de la ex-gryffindor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No hay nadie aquí, señor, seguramente uno de los elfos domésticos causó este alboroto –dijo uno de los sirvientes que estaba con Lucius

Pero Lucius Malfoy no era un tonto, y sabía que tal alboroto no lo causarían unos torpes elfos domésticos… algo dentro de él le indicaba que se trataba de algo más.

-No lo creo. Mantengan vigilada la mansión, si descubren a otro intruso, no duden en atacarlo-

-Sí, señor-

-Yo también estaré alerta. Jonathan, pregunta a los elfos si han visto u oído a alguien escabulléndose por los alrededores-

-De inmediato, Sr. Lucius- contestó el sirviente retirándose para cumplir la orden

-Todos los demás, manténgase atentos-

Lucius se retiró.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a que clase de lugar había entrado.

No se veía absolutamente nada, todo estaba completamente oscuro.

La castaña sentía un dolor muy grande en sus brazos.

Se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Me duele…- se dijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba los brazos, sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero de ninguna forma lo haría.

-¿Pero por qué Malfoy reaccionó de esa manera? Tal vez no debí haber hecho ese comentario… pero aún así, no debió haberme gritado ni lastimado así, aunque… siendo Malfoy, estoy segura de que no le interesó en absoluto si me dolía o no… a él no le interesan las demás personas, solamente él y nadie más… yo… no… entiendo como… pude enamorarme de alguien tan frío y de tan poco sentimiento…- pensó con tristeza

Hermione se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza el puño se su mano izquierda al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

-Estoy harta… de vivir esta tortura en vida…- respiró profundamente –Y también estoy harta de esconderme…

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta por la que había entrado alguien entró primeramente a esa misma habitación.

En ese momento sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo.

Miró rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada molesta de Draco.

-Esta vez no te irás, sangre sucia, y no pienses en golpearme de nuevo-

La chica quitó bruscamente el brazo, el cual aún seguía adolorido.

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarme de nuevo- dijo Hermione con desprecio

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora me amenazas? ¡No me hagas reír! – dijo con sarcasmo –Dime, ¿Qué me puede hacer alguien como tú?

-Puedo romperte la cara-

-Inténtalo- desafió el rubio

Draco volvió a tomar a Hermione por el brazo, la chica intentó golpearlo pero sostuvo su otro brazo antes de que lo tocara.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ¡Me lastimas!-

Hermione volvió a golpear a Draco en los bajos.

El chico soltó un gemido de dolor y furioso estrello a Hermione contra la pared, sin soltarla, se acercó a ella lo más posible a tal grado de que podían sentir sus respiraciones, todo esto para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que…-

Hermione no lo dejó terminar, volvió a golpear a Draco en el mismo lugar.

-¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¡BRUJA ESTÚPIDA!-

El rubio la soltó nuevamente y cayó al suelo totalmente adolorido.

-Estúpida sangre sucia…- dijo entre gemidos de dolor –Espera a que me levante, vas a ver lo que es el dolor…

Hermione se colocó enfrente de Malfoy y se agachó a su altura, pues este se encontraba recostado furioso y adolorido y por alguna razón algo la impulsó a hablar.

-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que tú… podrías cambiar en estos años… Ahora me causa gracia… yo pensaba que tu manera cruel de comportarte a los demás tenía una causa… 'Malfoy es una buena persona, yo se que dentro de él hay alguien diferente…' pero ahora puedo ver la realidad… tu eres así y pase lo que pase nada logrará que tu sientas y veas el daño que has causado a los demás, y también a mí… no sé porque diablos te estoy diciendo esto, tal vez porque ya estoy harta de haberlo estado guardando dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo, y pensar que yo siento… -Hizo una corta pausa –Olvídalo… no creo que quisieras saber, pero si te digo algo… yo se algo sobre ti y eso lo pude notar desde hace tiempo y por más que quieras ocultarlo, por más que quieras enterrarlo en algún lugar lejano, siempre habrá una persona que descubra que tú… por más riquezas, lujos y chucherías que poseas, no eres feliz…-

Draco ya no estaba con la mirada llena de odio de hace unos momentos, esta se sustituyó por una mirada llena de confusión. El rubio había escuchaba atentamente lo que Hermione le decía.

¿Pero qué diablos? Como es que Granger, la sabelotodo, la amiga de Potter, la de padres muggles, una impura no merecedora de absolutamente nada podía hablarle a Draco, de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy con tanto atrevimiento… le habló como si se tratase de un viejo conocido… en realidad lo era, pero ni siquiera un compañero cercano le hablaba de ese modo. ¡Pero como se atrevía! Aunque en cierto modo ella descubrió algo que temía que saliera a la superficie… él era infeliz, aunque no tomó en cuenta que el hecho de que fuera infeliz, era la razón por la que se comportaba de ese modo, razón por la que soltaba toda su frustración dañando y haciendo sentir mal a los demás y el hecho de ver como los demás sufrían, lo hacían sonreír, aunque en el fondo… su alma estaba gritando desesperada por ser liberada… y aún seguía ahí, ese niño pequeño asustadizo, al que privaron de cariño, de amor, de felicidad, se estaba ahogando en dolor, en el sufrimiento que día tras día tenía que pasar, tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo imposible, tratando de cumplir las ordenes que día con día su padre le daba y haciendo hasta lo imposible sólo para complacerlo… pero eso parecía no funcionar, todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Hubiera muerto por una sonrisa de su padre, cualquier señal de cariño, lo que sea… para que pudiera ver que este lo amaba y poder llenar ese vacío inmenso dentro de él, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

Draco pensó en decir algo para herir a la chica, para demostrarle que lo que acababa de decir no le importó en absoluto, aunque eso no fuera cierto, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

Solamente mantenía su mirada en los ojos miel de ella y ella en los ojos grises de él y duraron así por unos momentos, en completo silencio… era una sensación extraña que solamente una mirada pudiera decir tantas cosas y que tan sólo unas palabras pudieran dejarte mudo cuando solo hace unos momentos estabas a punto de estallar de furia.

De pronto, unos pasos rompieron el impotente silencio e hicieron que los 2 chicos se sobresaltaran, la voz de Lucius y de los sirvientes se alcanzaba a escuchar, era obvio que estaban revisando las habitaciones que estaban a su paso y que pronto llegarían a la que se encontraban.

Hermione se puso rápidamente de pie al igual que Malfoy.

El rubio miró nuevamente a Hermione, esta vez detenidamente.

Algún extraño motivo empujaba al chico a hacer algo para sacarla de ahí…

-Sal de aquí- dijo en voz baja

Hermione lo miró confundida

Acaso Malfoy había dicho… ¿Sal de aquí?

-¿No escuchaste? Apresúrate o te encontrarán aquí… Hay una ventana en la esquina de esta habitación, ábrela y te encontrarás con unas escaleras que dan a la parte trasera de la mansión-

Hermione aún confundida por la actitud que Draco presentaba, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió con rapidez.

La castaña dirigió su mirada a Draco y una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias…-

Dicho esto salió por la ventana.

Draco no podía comprender porque hizo lo que hizo, y lo más raro es que no se arrepentía en absoluto… De alguna extraña manera, las palabras de aquella sangre sucia a la que tanto detestaba, le habían abierto los ojos…

* * *

23 de Diciembre del 2004:

¡Hola! nn Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdonen por la tardanza en subir los capítulos, creo que no tengo excusa… pero si puedo decirles que lo he estado escribiendo durante todo este tiempo y ya tengo más de la mitad del próximo capítulo y trataré de subirlo con más anticipación…

Como podrán ver, los momentos entre Draco y Hermione ya se están haciendo presentes y ¡Habrán muchos más! … Quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y un bonito y próspero año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan… Los quiero mucho.

Visiten mi página de Harry Potter: www.d-d-n-t.tk

¡Espero ver sus comentarios!

Atte. Lúthien of Dorthonion


	10. Sentimientos

**Capítulo X**

"Sentimientos"

Hermione Granger estaba corriendo con dificultad a través de un jardín lleno de rosas rojas, en su mente aparecía la escena que acababa de vivir en la casa de los Malfoy. No podía comprender como es que Draco Malfoy había reaccionado de esa manera dejándola escapar y tampoco podía comprender la manera en que la había mirado, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, era diferente, era extraña, le hacia sentir escalofríos, pero no era una mirada de odio… era una mirada que mezclaba confusión y miedo… era…

-Hermione- gritó una voz

La chica volteó y se encontró con Harry y Ron.

¿Te encuentras bien- dijo Harry con tono preocupado

-Si…-

¿Qué te preguntaron¿Te hicieron algo- preguntó Ron nervioso

-Querían que les dijera la razón por la que estaba ahí-

¿Pero como lograste salir- preguntó el ojiverde

-Draco Malfoy me dejo escapar…-

Harry y Ron se miraron algo desconcertados.

¿Malfoy- preguntaron al unísono

-Si… Malfoy- dijo en voz baja y con la vista perdida

Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados por su comportamiento.

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry se detuvieron en los brazos de Hermione, los cuales estaban lastimados.

La chica notó la vista de Harry y ocultó los brazos rápidamente.

-No es nada, solamente me caí y me golpee, no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien – la castaña soltó un bufido. –Bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados, vamonos antes de que nos descubran.

-Si…- respondieron los chicos con seriedad

Algo le indicaba a Harry que las marcas en los brazos de Hermione no habían sido causadas por un accidente, sino por una persona…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco miraba con atención la ventana frente a él.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de esa Granger, en realidad sabía que todas esas palabras eran verdad, pero era demasiado altivo y orgulloso para aceptarlo y se engañaba a si mismo, haciéndose creer que era mentira.

Tal vez necesitaba escuchar esas palabras por medio de otra persona para convencerse de que eran verdad y que su mente no estaba jugándole trucos. Y eso era justamente lo que acababa de pasar, otra persona le dijo lo que ya tenia guardado dentro de si, convenciéndole de que era verdad.

Por un momento deseó haber podido cambiar las cosas en su pasado, poder haber experimentado la felicidad y poder haber sido simplemente un niño normal, de esos que salen a jugar con sus amigos, de los niños que lloran cuando tienen miedo, de esos que juegan a ser superhéroes… simplemente poder haber sido como cualquier otro, un niño común y corriente sin nada especial…

El chico reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar que giraban la perilla de la puerta.

¿Ahora que podría hacer?... sabía que el hecho de haber dejado escapar a la intrusa traería consecuencias nada agradables para él, solo le quedaba una salida, la cual era muy sencilla: Mentir. Era un perfecto mentiroso, literalmente. Lo hacia todo el tiempo así que ¿Por qué no ahora? Solo había un pequeño problema: su padre. Tenía que fingir muy bien para que no lo descubriera pues a pesar de que no tenían mucha comunicación, Lucius conocía a la perfección el carácter y la forma de actuar de su hijo y por consecuente sabía cuando le decía la verdad y cuando no.

Antes de que entraran a la habitación, el rubio se apresuro y abrió la puerta antes que ellos.

¡Esa maldita sangre sucia- gritó Draco colérico y fingiendo estar adolorido

¿Qué sucedió, joven Malfoy- preguntó uno de los sirvientes

?Esa estupida bruja me golpeo en la entrepierna y escapo por la ventana-

Lucius miró a Draco como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Me retiro a mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten- dijo el rubio con tono molesto

Dicho esto se alejó rápidamente cojeando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry y Ron acompañaron a Hermione a su casa, ninguno de los 3 había dicho palabra alguna desde que subieron al auto.

Al fin llegaron y estacionaron el automóvil.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- dijo Hermione con tono agotado

-No hay de que…- replico Ron. –Oye, Hermione, no se si sea oportuno, pero mañana, los miembros del ministerio tendrán una gran celebración por mas de 100 anos de servicio… Ginny me pidió que te dijera si querías asistir, parecía muy entusiasmada, yo también quisiera que fueras… quizás eso pueda… animarte un poco…

En el rostro de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ron. Iré con mucho gusto-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un hombre alto, de cabello café oscuro se encontraba en un gran cementerio de Londres frente a una tumba algo descuidada por los años, la miraba con atención con sus profundos ojos azules, los cuales parecían decir miles de palabras con tan solo mirarlos.

Se podía percibir un toque de tristeza y melancolía en su rostro. Con todo esto se adivinaba que la persona en aquella tumba era alguien muy importante para él.

Se agacho a la altura de la misma y dijo:

-Mi querido amigo… las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que te fuiste.- soltó una pequeña risa. –¿Sabes? Severus esta completamente harto de mí, como habrás de saber, los miembros de la Orden nos hemos seguido reuniendo a causa de los sucesos recientes y… para recordar los viejos tiempos decidí hacerle una broma, sentí que tú estabas ahí conmigo riéndote y con la misma alegría que siempre mostraste.

¡Remus, tenemos que irnos- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

Remus Lupin echó una mirada de nuevo a la tumba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Nos vemos, Sirius…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pase lo que pase nada lograran que tu sientas y veas el daño que has causado en los demás… y también en mi"

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en la ventana.

"Ya estoy harta de haberlo guardado dentro de mi durante tanto tiempo…"

El rubio se recostó en su cama y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

-

Un Draco Malfoy de 17 años de edad se encontraba sentado en el compartimiento de un tren con una túnica negra de su colegio, la cual tenía un escudo con una serpiente, lo que indicaba que su casa era esa a la que muchos despreciaban y temían, la casa de su familia, Slytherin.

Se encontraba mas serio que de costumbre, de no muy buen humor y por primera vez en sus ojos, se podía percibir un pequeño toque de tristeza.

Algunos alumnos sabían lo que ocurría con Draco Malfoy, pero eran pocos o más bien nadie se atrevía a preguntarle como estaba, eso incluía a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, quienes eran sus amigos, o más bien, sus perros fieles.

Para aquellos que aun no conozcan la razón del comportamiento de Draco, se las daré a conocer. La señora Narcisa, madre de Draco falleció en el verano antes de retomar las clases… En realidad nadie sabia porque y por supuesto nadie se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Decían las malas lenguas que se había suicidado porque no pudo soportar con la carga de tener tantísimas responsabilidades, pues para el que no lo sepa, ser uno de los encargados principales de una familia de tal magnitud y prestigio como lo son los Malfoy es extremadamente difícil y en eso muchísima presión se hace presente como no se tiene idea, por lo que no seria raro que la Sra. Malfoy hubiera querido suicidarse. Aunque para las personas que la llegaron a conocer, sabían que por más presión que hubiera tenido, Narcisa era una mujer fuerte y con gran rectitud y por nada el mundo acabaría con su propia vida.

Pero solo una persona sabía la verdadera razón de la muerte de Narcisa, esa persona era el unigénito de los Malfoy: Draco.

El sabia la razón de la muerte de su madre y también sabia el porque… sabia que no había sido causa de un accidente ni de voluntad propia… sino había sido ocasionada por un miembro de la familia… por su padre, Lucius.

Seguramente se preguntaran¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?... La respuesta es algo complicada y posiblemente no muchos la entenderán. Lucius Malfoy había sacrificado a su esposa en señal de lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Yo me pregunto… ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una persona con tal de no desobedecer una orden?... aquí se tiene una respuesta. Pero inclusive tratándose de una persona como Lucius, lo que había cometido había sido un acto horrible.

Finalmente, alguien se armó de valor y entró al compartimiento. Se trataba de Pansy Parkinson, una amiga de Draco, y además conocida por ser la chica que haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él. Era una joven muy bonita, pero tosca y con no muy buen carácter. Siempre había intentado captar la atención del rubio, aunque nunca tuvo éxito.

-Draco… ¿Te encuentras bien-

Malfoy pareció no escucharla.

Pansy se sentó a su lado.

-Draco…-

El rubio miró a Pansy distraídamente.

¿Qué quieres- preguntó con sequedad

-Yo solo quería decirte que… lamento mucho lo de tu madre…-

Las palabras de la chica parecieron alterarlo bastante.

?No quiero hablar de eso¡Vete, Pansy¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO-

-Pero yo solo…-

?DE ACUERDO¡YO ME VOY-

Draco salió rápidamente del compartimiento dejando a la chica sola.

Caminaba bastante molesto y en ese instante chocó con alguien, haciendo que ese alguien cayera encima de él.

¡Mira por donde caminas, sangre sucia asquerosa- gritó Malfoy furioso

Hermione no lo miró ni dijo palabra alguna, solamente se levanto y siguió caminado, esto enfureció aun más a Draco.

?TE ESTOY HABLANDO, ESTUPIDA BRUJA¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCARME CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VER TU ROSTRO HACE QUE ME DEN GANAS DE VOMITAR¿LO SABIAS¡NO VALES NADA¡ERES UNA…-

Hermione no reaccionó como era costumbre, lo que extrañó algo a Malfoy pues simplemente sale corriendo.

¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES, GRANGER¡UNA BASURA¡NO LO OLVIDES-

En el rostro de Malfoy se dibujó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

El ver como las palabras afectaban a la castaña, le hacian sentirse feliz de alguna extraña manera.

Fin del recuerdo.

-

Draco abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

Quería salir de la mansión, necesitaba hacerlo. Quería verla, tenia que verla… aunque francamente, ni siquiera el mismo sabia porque.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto Hermione llegó a su casa, corrió a su habitación y exhausta se tiro en su cama.

La invitación a la celebración del ministerio se le hizo muy buena idea y un gesto muy noble de parte de Ron, fue obvio que pudo notar que no estaba muy animada que digamos, ella confiaba en que eso podría distraerla un poco pues era claro que lo necesitaba debido a sucesos recientes.

Un gato amarillento con cara aplastada se subió a la cama de Hermione.

¡Crookshanks! Aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todas partes- dijo al tiempo que acariciaba al descolorido animal

¡Hermione¿Ya llegaste- preguntó la madre de la castaña

¡Si, mamí

¡Tienes una visita-

¿Una visita- se preguntó a si misma

Hermione bajo rápidamente.

¿Quién serí se preguntó la chica. -Es raro que alguien me visite, a menos claro que se trate de Harry o Ron.

En la entrada de la casa se encontró con un chico alto y moreno, era el mismo que había visto en la biblioteca el otro día.

-Hola, Herrmione-

Hermione lo miró algo extrañada.

-Disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos-

-Así es- sonrió. - Te conozco desde hace tiempo y el otrro día nos vimos porr casualidad en la biblioteca, te me hiciste bastante conocida, perro hasta ahorra rrecuerrdo de donde te conozco… Hogwarrts.

¿Estudiabas en Hogwarts…-

-No, perro en cierrta ocasión nuestrro colegio hizo una visita al tuyo cuando estabas en cuarrto año-

De inmediato recordó. Si, tenia razón, en cuarto año fueron unos estudiantes de otro colegio a Hogwarts y casualmente le pareció haber escuchado ese tono de voz con anterioridad, pero por más que intentara recordarlo, no podía.

-Si… creo que lo recuerdo… pero siento no poder acordarme de ti-

-No te prreocupes, no te culpo, hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos vemos, te darre mi nombrre, esperro que eso sea de ayuda… Víctor Krum.-

¿Vi-Viktor Krum-

-Así es-

Hermione abrazó al chico en señal de saludo y también en forma de disculpa por no recordarlo.

¡Pero que sorpresa¿Qué te trae por aquí-

-Supongo que decidí descansarr del mundo mágico porr un tiempo, además de que sufrri una lesión perrmanente y tuve que rretirrarrme de los mundiales de quidditch, ahorra vivo como un "muggle" disfrrazado-

-Creo que he estado haciendo lo mismo que tu durante 2 años, aunque la verdad extraño utilizar magia-

-Perro ¿Porr qué la brruja más inteligente de Hogwarrts se rretirrarría tan fácilmente-

-En tan solo 2 años pueden cambiar muchas cosas, Víctor. Dejémoslo en que simplemente algo hizo que cambiara de parecer-

¿Algo? O mas bien... ¿Alguien-

Hermione miró a Víctor Krum con escepticismo.

-

2 años atrás.

¿Supieron lo de la madre de Malfoy- preguntó Seamos Finnigan a los demás gryffindor del compartimiento

-Dicen que se suicidó- dijo Neville nerviosamente

-Nadie quiere entrar al compartimiento donde se encuentra Malfoy porque ya saben como es su temperamento- dijo un gryffindor que estaba en el compartimiento

-Tal vez todo esto sirva como una lección para él- dijo Ron –Después de todo, ya merecía que algo malo le ocurriera ¿No creen?

-Las serpientes tarde o temprano obtienen lo que merecen- dijo Harry

-Ya cállense…- dijo Hermione bastante molesta

Todos los chicos del compartimiento la miraron confundidos.

¿Por qué mejor no van con Malfoy personalmente y le dicen todo lo que están diciendo aquí? Debería darles vergüenza-

La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

¡Espera, Hermione- dijo Ron deteniéndola. ¿A dónde vas?

-Al compartimiento de los prefectos, donde tú también deberías de estar en lugar de estar diciendo estupideces de los demás a sus espaldas-

Hermione salió del lugar.

¿Se molestó- preguntó Harry

-Parece que si…-

Fin del recuerdo.

-

-Hermione ¿Estas bien-

Hermione tardó algo en reaccionar.

¿Eh? Oh, lo siento… a veces me quedo pensando en muchas cosas y me pongo algo distraída-

-Te entiendo, también me ha pasado- El moreno miró el reloj que traía en la mano.- Disculpa, crreo que tengo que rretirrarrme, yo solo venía de pasada. En verrdad me dio mucho gusto volverr a verrte, Herrmione-

¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas… lo que pasa es que mañana iba a ir al aniversario no. 100 del ministerio de magia… un amigo al que desde hace tiempo no veía me invito y, me preguntaba, si acaso tu no tienes nada que hacer…-

-Serria un placerr parra mi irr- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- sonrió. - nos vemos allá mañana…

-No faltarré-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se encontraban en la sala del primero, su tema principal era, sin duda, los acontecimientos que vivieron ese mismo día y eso claro, incluía a cierta chica castaña de nombre Hermione.

¿Quieres algo de tomar- preguntó el moreno ojiverde

-No, gracias… así estoy bien- respondió el pelirrojo

Harry se dirigió a una ventana cercana y dijo:

-Hoy fue un día algo pesado ¿No lo crees-

-Bastante… pero creo que fue mas pesado para Hermione-

-Tienes razón… ella fue la que estuvo dentro…-

Ron volteó a ver a Harry no muy concentrado.

¿Crees que nos haya dicho la verdad-

¿A que te refieres, Ron- preguntó Harry algo desconcertado

-Lo que pasa es que… su actitud cuando salio de la mansión era un poco… extraña. Su forma de hablar también era distinta… pero tal vez estoy exagerando, ya sabes que en ocasiones tiendo a hacerlo.-

Harry miró a Ron y a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione cuando se encontraban estudiando su último año en Hogwarts.

-No, Ron… no estas exagerando… Hermione ha estado actuando así desde que nos volvimos a encontrar… o desde mucho antes-

¿Crees que nos este ocultando algo-

-No estoy seguro, pero al parecer si… no es la misma Hermione que conocimos cuando entramos a Hogwarts-

¿Te refieres a la Hermione mandona, hostil, controladora y sabelotodo-

El moreno sonrió y Ron soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Anímate, Harry- dijo el pelirrojo - Estoy seguro de que ella no los dir� sea lo que sea… mientras tanto, preocupémonos por la reunión de mañana.

-Ron, quería hablarte sobre eso… creo que no tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que Malfoy trabaja en el ministerio y que muy posiblemente asista-

Ron pareció molestarse consigo mismo.

-No pensé en eso… ¡Que estupido soy! Tendré que decirle a Hermione que no vaya…-

-No, déjalo como esta… es demasiado tarde, además, sabes que para Ginny es importante su presencia-

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que tendremos que tener vigilado el lugar para que ni Malfoy ni nadie relacionado con el se le acerque-

-Da eso por seguro-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era de noche, el viento soplaba y los búhos cantaban sus melancólicos sonidos… Harry Potter caminaba por alguna parte del bosque bastante nervioso y descuidadamente mientras intentaba soportar un terrible dolor en su pierna derecha, gritaba el nombre de una persona una y otra vez pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso como para seguir de pie. Se desplomó en el suelo y por más que lo intentó, no puedo ponerse de pie… de pronto, una extraña voz comenzó a decir a lo lejos:

"_Azer not cut zeras, azer not cut zeras, azer not cut zeras..."_

La cicatriz de Harry comenzó a dolerle, parecía estar a punto de estallar, era insoportable…

El extraño dialecto se seguía escuchando cada vez más fuerte.

"_?NOT ZER AMONIS AKER!"_

Un grito ahogado de una joven se escuchó.

Harry salto de su cama, estaba sudando y bastante nervioso.

Había tenido ese sueño durante varias semanas seguidas y por mas que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo desaparecer.

No podía comprender exactamente su significado, pero se hacia una idea y en su corazón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa idea estuviera equivocada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol de la mañana fue lo que hizo que Hermione Granger se pusiera de pie, además de cierto gato llamado Crookshanks, quien día a día se tomaba la molestia de lamer la cara de la chica para que esta despertara y le diera algo de comer. Crookshanks era, como una vez dijo Hermione: "el mejor despertador que una bruja pudiera pedir".

Aún algo soñolienta se metió a la ducha para después vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

Sus padres, como era costumbre, se encontraban trabajando aún en tiempo de descanso… se podría decir que les gustaba servir a los demás, pero no por eso descuidaban a su hija, eran buenos padres, y estos trataban de apoyarla en lo que fuera necesario.

La puerta de la casa sonó y la chica fue a abrirla.

Una pelirroja sonriente y un pecoso despistado se encontraban tras la misma.

¡Ginny, Ron! Que sorpresa, pasen-

Los pelirrojos pasaron y entraron a la sala.

¿Que les trae por aquí-

-Bueno, estábamos cerca de aquí y Ron dijo que quería verte porque estaba muy preocupado por ti-

Ron adoptó un tono colorado y dijo nerviosamente:

-Y-yo no dije eso… ¡TÚ-

Ginny soltó una risa ahogada. Adoraba ver a su hermano avergonzado.

¿Yo que- preguntó con tono burlesco

-TÚ- dijo tartamudeando¡T-TÚ TUVISTE LA IDEA!

-Ron, estas rojo- dijo Hermione observando al pecoso

-E-es el calor-

-Hermione, no sabes como me alegra el hecho de saber que asistirás… no quería estar sola, Ron se va con Harry y comienzan sus fastidiosas e interminables platicas de quidditch, papa se reúne con sus compañeros y yo me quedo ahí sin hacer nada y hablando con gente desconocida, por lo menos ahora será diferente- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Si-

¿Y que te vas a poner- pregunto la pelirroja

-Pues… la verdad no lo he pensado… ¿Será algo elegante-

-Así es-

-Entonces no tengo nada- dijo la castaña sin poder contener la risa

-Supuse que dirías eso y…- Ginny sacó algo de una bolsa que traía. -Te traje este vestido.

Se trataba de un precioso y elegante vestido negro (n/a: no lo describiré ni daré detalles sobre el vestido, pues me gustaría que ustedes se lo imaginaran como mas les guste... pero recuerden, imagínenselo bonito XD)

¡Esta precioso! Pero… que pena, te molestaste en traerlo-

-No te preocupes, Hermione, lo traje con gusto… adelante, pontelo para ver como te queda-

-De acuerdo, ahorita vengo-

Hermione les sonrió a los pelirrojos y se retiró para probarse el vestido.

Ron miraba con atención a Hermione, cosa que Ginny notó, por lo mismo, sonrió y dijo:

-Ron… ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir-

¿De qué estas hablando- preguntó el pelirrojo algo distraído

¿Cuando le vas a decir a Hermione que estas enamorado de ella-

Ron se sonrojó notoriamente.

-N-no se de que estas hablando-

-Por favor. ¿Ahora vas a decir que no te gusta? tu manera de comportarte con ella te delata, es demasiado obvio-

-N-no digas tonterías, y-yo soy así con todos-

¿Quieres decir que también te sonrojas cada vez que ves o te mencionan a Harry-

¡NO¡CLARO QUE NO- alzó la voz molesto. –¡TU NO SABES LO QUE DICES!

Hermione entró a la sala con el vestido puesto.

¡Vaya! Si te quedo, y se te ve muy bonito- Ginny se acerco a su hermano y le dio unos codazos 'discretos'.¿No crees, Ron?

El pelirrojo estaba mas sonrojado que de costumbre.

-S-si, preciosa… ¡AH! e-este… quiero decir, te ves muy bonita, e-es decir, te ves bien-

-Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día transcurrió rápidamente sin nada en especial y, finalmente, la hora llegó.

Malfoy estaba en su habitación frente a un espejo viendo su rostro, en el cual se encontraban unas notorias ojeras junto una mirada llena de cansancio y fastidio.

Lo que mas odiaba era asistir a las celebraciones del ministerio pues, nada bueno se podía sacar de eso.

-No sé porque diablos tengo que ira a esa estupida celebración… solamente habrá gente fingiendo tener una charla interesante, gente que cuando te das la vuelta, se comienza a reír de ti a tus espaldas mostrando así lo hipócritas que son-

-Vamos, vamos, Draco. Relájate, puedes divertirte siendo tu el que hable de otros a sus espaldas- dijo un moreno

-Zabinni, no seas estúpido-

-Al menos pretende hacerlo-

-Cierra la boca-

Zabinni soltó una risa burlona.

-Por cierto, Draco… ¿Es cierto lo que he oído acerca del intruso que entro a la mansión-

Draco miró molesto a Blaise.

¿Cómo demonios lo supiste-

-Tengo mis fuentes… y… ¿Quién era-

Draco miró de nuevo al moreno y dudo por un momento hasta que finalmente contestó:

-Haz que tus malditas fuentes te lo digan-

¿Ahora porque estas tan molesto, hermano-

-Simplemente no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces-

-Nunca lo estas-

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa, era tal vez una de las pocas veces en las que asistía a una celebración elegante… mas bien la última vez fue en Hogwarts y ya había pasado bastante tiempo, además, se trataba del baile del colegio, lo cual era muy diferente. La celebración del ministerio estaría repleta de gente desconocida.

Sin más ni más se decidió a entrar.

El lugar era bastante elegante, a decir verdad, era mas elegante de lo que pensó que sería, estaba repleto de brujos vestidos con trajes bastante presentables y como ella imaginó, no veía a nadie conocido, y por lo mismo, el nerviosismo que sentía se hizo aún más evidente.

A lo lejos alcanzó a divisar a Arthur Weasley y se sintió mas tranquila de ver a alguien conocido, pero este desapareció segundos después entre la multitud.

¡Demonios- pensó para si.- No se a donde ir, me siento como una idiota parada aquí sin hacer nada… ahora entiendo lo que Ginny siente…

Tras varios intentos fallidos de encontrar a alguien conocido, eligió finalmente ir a una parte tranquila, alejada de todos, en donde pudiera apreciar la belleza de la noche.

Salió a un balcón cercano y se recargó en el barandal del mismo, fijando así, su vista al cielo.

Las estrellas la tranquilizaban y le hacían recordar miles de cosas, algunas buenas y algunas malas. Estaba en cierto modo acostumbrada a estar sola, sin ninguna persona a su alrededor, solamente sola… siempre había sido así desde que era pequeña, aunque claro, en ocasiones necesitaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, con quien reír, con quien llorar, alguien que la entendiera y con quien no tuviera miedo de hablar de sus problemas personales. Por eso mismo, una de las cosas que la hicieron sentirse plenamente feliz fue el haber conocido a Harry y a Ron, pues con ellos podía reír, con ellos podía llorar, con ellos podía ser simplemente… Hermione.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien estaba a su lado, observándola con detenimiento.

Finalmente interrumpió sus propios pensamientos y volteo, encontrándose así con los ojos más grises y penetrantes que hubiera visto, esos ojos que ya había mirado con anterioridad y que en cierto modo le causaban temor y ternura.

Un miedo repentino se apoderó de ella, algo la obligaba a irse cuanto antes de ahí pues después de lo sucedido el día anterior, no sabía lo que podría pasar.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

-Espera, Granger- dijo Malfoy con sequedad

Hermione apretó el puño de su mano derecha en señal de nerviosismo.

¿Qué… es lo que quieres, Malfoy-

El rubio le dio la espalda a la chica y le dio un sorbo a la bebida que traía en su mano.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Febrero del 2005:

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el decimo capítulo de la historia… Quiero agradecer sinceramente a las personas que me han animado para continuar escribiendo a esta historia… a las participantes de la comunidad de Harry Potter Fanaticos y tmb a la administradora de la comunidad de Tus historias y por supuesto a todas y cada una de las personas que se han molestado en dejar reviews, en realidad me animan mucho nn…

Quiero informarles que el siguiente capítulo puede que esté mucho más extenso que este y tambien será uno de los mas complicados para escribir… pero les prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para que quede excelente.

¡Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos... en el próximo capítulo!

Visiten mi web: www.d-d-n-t.tk

Atte. Luthien of Dorthonion


	11. La rosa mas roja

**Capitulo XI**

'La rosa mas roja'

La castaña se dio la vuelta para mirar atentamente a ese chico rubio de ojos grises, dentro de ella se hallaba confundida y temerosa.

Sus piernas flaqueaban y no podía articular palabra alguna, se podía decir que nunca se había sentido así con anterioridad.

¿Qué era lo que Malfoy quería decirle¿Seria alguna frase vana¿O solamente palabras hirientes?

Draco quería hablar, pero no podía… quería decir algo, pero no debía… quería decir lo siento, quería decir que el no era así porque lo quisiera, quería agradecerle por haberle hecho entrar en razón, quería… decir tantas cosas. Pero no era tan fácil, no era sencillo expresar sus sentimientos cuando su familia y el mismo le habían dejado claro que no los tenía.

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo, los 2 temerosos, los 2 sin poder articular sonido alguno, los 2 tratando de decir miles de palabras sin poder hacerlo.

Finalmente, momentos más tarde, Draco desvió la mirada para después clavarla en la copa que sostenía en su pálida mano.

Aunque lo intentara, aunque lo deseara, no podía decir lo que quería, en cambio, el solo se obligaba a decir aquellas palabras que por mucho tiempo habían herido a bastantes personas, causándoles dolor y sufrimiento… era inútil resistirse a ellos, pues ahora era parte de el.

Con algo de esfuerzo miro a la castaña con una mirada fría y comenzó a decir:

Si ayer deje que te fueras fue por lastima pues… aunque no lo creas… soy bondadoso con personas como tu… aunque claro, no lo merecen… o mas bien, una basura como tu, no lo merece-

No me quedare a escuchar tus estúpidos insultos… y mucho menos necesito tu patética lastima-

Hermione se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar por donde una vez había entrado. Estaba molesta, triste y desilusionada… lo que mas le molestaba era saber que Draco Malfoy, siempre seria Draco Malfoy.

El rubio observo como Hermione iba caminando hacia fuera, como esa sangre sucia comenzaba a mezclarse entre los demás brujos, esa persona que lo entendía de alguna manera desaparecía al igual que hace tiempo atrás desapareció un niño pequeño llamado Matías, un impuro, al igual que la castaña. El lo había echado, el le había dicho cosas crueles y despiadadas solamente para no volver a ver su rostro, aunque esto le partiera el alma.

Ahora, tenia la misma situación ante el y acababa de hacer lo mismo que hace años atrás para terminarla… no quería repetir eso una vez mas, aunque ciertamente detestara a Granger. ¿Podría cambiar ese hecho¿Podría hacer algo diferente?... Ella se iba, comenzaba a desaparecer y tenia claro que no regresaría… tenia que hacer algo, tenia que decir algo… tenia que detenerla…

�¡Espera!- dijo finalmente -¡Yo… lo siento mucho!

Hermione se detuvo por completo.

¿Había escuchado claramente? No… no podría ser… seguramente su mente le jugó un sucio truco pues estaba consciente de que el no seria capaz de decir aquello… pero ella tenia claro que no estaba sorda, ni loca.

La exgryffindor se volvió hacia Malfoy una vez mas y clavó sus ojos mieles en los de el. Pudo percibir nuevamente esa tristeza, ese sufrimiento, ese dolor… de algún modo, algo dentro de ella le había dicho que esa disculpa, había sido verdadera.

Acepto tu disculpa- dijo en voz baja y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Malfoy la miró y algo extraño lo invadió. No estaba seguro si era algo malo o algo bueno. Había hablado, había dicho esas palabras que tiempo atrás se había prohibido decir… lo que mas le asustaba es que no sentía culpa alguna por haber hablado. Podía ver por primera vez ante el, como esa Granger a la que tanto había herido, sonriéndole. Se sintió tranquilo y relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era como si, se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima y eso le hacia sentirse por una parte bien, simplemente bien… pero por el otro lado estaba aterrorizado.

Hermione estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo pero…

¡Hermione, te estaba buscando por todas…!- Harry dejo de hablar al ver a Malfoy

Una mirada de molestia se dibujo en los ojos verdes esmeraldas del moreno.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Draco tardo algo en reaccionar, miraba atentamente a Hermione, pero finalmente, después de unos momentos, se percato de la presencia de Harry y su ególatra comportamiento se hizo presente.

Potter, Potter, Potter… al parecer tu cerebro es tan pequeño como tu cabeza. No se si habrás oído, pero yo trabajo en el ministerio de magia…- El rubio sonrió maliciosamente.- ¡Ah¡Lo olvide¡Eres un idiota!

Cállate-

¡Oh, bravo, cabeza rajada¡Pronunciaste una palabra de 3 silabas! Veamos… intenta esta: Soy-un-imbécil- (N/A: lo siento, no pude resistirme… este insulto fue sacado del fic de 'No será fácil' de Laura-Malfoy, se me hizo tan bueno que lo tuve que poner xD, espero que no le moleste a la autora, solamente cambie 'idiota' por 'imbécil')

Draco dio otro sorbo a su copa, miro distraídamente a Hermione y se retiró.

¿Hermione, te encuentras bien?-

La castaña tenía su mirada fija en el rubio.

¡Hermione!-

La exgryffindor se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente no muy concentrada a Harry.

¿Te hizo algo Malfoy?-

Hermione tardó algo en contestar.

No, no me hizo nada…-

¿Estas segura?-

Hermione sonrió.

Completamente- la chica tomó a Harry de la mano.- Anda, vayamos adentro… me alegro de haberte encontrado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un hombre pálido de cabello negro largo estaba contemplando cuidadosamente un enorme libro de cubierta verde, en la portada se leía: 'Hechizos mortales y magia negra'. Estaba a punto de abrirlo pero...

Severus¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Snape ocultó rápidamente el libro y dirigió su seca mirada a la persona que acaba de entrar.

No es de tu incumbencia, Remus… ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-

Snape se dispuso a marcharse pero Lupin lo detuvo por el brazo.

No iras a ninguna parte con ese libro-

Ellos se mueven, ellos llegaran y te atacaran por la espalda y aun cuando halla lunas llena, no podrás hacer nada al respecto-

Ni tu ni nadie puede controlar a un poder tan grande y terrible como es la magia negra… dame ese libro-

Si no hacemos nada al respecto, nos pasara lo mismo que a Potter y a Black… nos mataran¡nos mataran! Tu nunca tendrás el poder que tiene el Señor Tenebroso, nadie puede vencerlo, ni siquiera tu, ni siquiera yo, por eso mismo tenemos que usar el libro, si es que no quieres someterte a el-

¿De que lado estas, Severus? Te sugiero que te preguntes eso… Ahora¡dame el maldito libro!-

Snape miró con odio a Lupin y tiró al suelo el libro con brusquedad. Lupin se retiró momentos después.

No me quedare sin hace nada y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola, Ron!- Hermione sonrió.-Me alegra haberte encontrado a ti también. ¿Has visto a Ginny?

El pelirrojo saludó cortes y nerviosamente a la castaña.

Eh… ¿Qué Ginny¡Ah¡Ginny! E-ella fue por una bebida, me estaba preguntado por ti desde que llegó… ¿Dónde estabas¿Estas bien?-

Claro que estoy bien. Estaba en el balcón y Harry me encontró-

Pero Harry me contó que Malfoy también estaba ahí¿No te dijo nada¿Te lastimó¿Te hechizó¿Te…?-

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa.

¡Tranquilízate, Ron! No pasó nada, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-

¿Segura?-

Completamente segura-

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse contenta, no podía evitar sonreír, no podía evitarlo. Las palabras de Malfoy por muy cortas que fueran, por muy secas que se hubieran escuchado, eran sinceras, eran verdaderas… ¿Podría ser acaso que Draco hubiera cambiado¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera? Simplemente… ¿Por qué?

Hola, Herrmione-

La castaña volteó, seguida del pelirrojo.

¡Hola, Viktor! Viniste. ¿Desde que hora estas aquí?-

Llegue hace unos minutos. Tarrdé algo en encontrrarr algo el lugarr, crreo que esto de haberr dejado el mundo mágico me ha trraído algunos prroblemas en cuanto a orrientación se rrefierre- Viktor Krum miro a la chica de pies a cabeza.- Herrmione, te ves prreciosa.

Las mejillas de la exgryffindor adoptaron un tono rojizo.

G-gracias-

Ron observaba molesto la escena, cosa que la chica notó.

Oh, lo siento… no los he presentado, aunque creo que ya se conocen. Ron, el es Viktor. Viktor, el es Ron-

Hola- dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

Crreo que ya te rrecuerrdo. Erres Weasley, el amigo de Harry Potterr¿cierrto?-

Si, si, soy yo… y tu eres Vicky¿cierto?- dijo Ron enfadado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El rubio se retiró de la celebración tiempo mas adelante, lo único que quería era desaparecer cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Se dirigió a la mansión en su flamante automóvil nuevo, dispuesto a pensar un poco en lo ocurrido ese día.

Cuando por fin llego, subió al ático y se dirigió a aquella caja empolvada, aquella caja que tenía escrito su nombre, aquella caja que se había cerrado completamente, que había sellado todo recuerdo que en alguna ocasión puedo hacerle sentir algo de alegría, aquella caja donde todo bueno sentimiento existió una vez. Pero el sabia dentro de si que esos sentimientos no volverían a vivir, y que jamás volverían a ser como antes, pues el mismo se había encargado de mandarlos al infierno.

Abrió cuidadosamente la caja y saco de ella la foto en la que se encontraba con Matías. La miro atenta y fijamente.

No se arrepentía de lo sucedido en la celebración, aunque sintiera un gran miedo dentro de el, Granger era Matías, era otra persona similar a ese niño en mas de un aspecto. Algo que no lograba entender era como después de tanto dolor ocasionado por el mismo, ella estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo aunque no lo hubiera hecho de manera directa.

Harto ya de seguir pensando en lo mismo, decidió dejar de mirar esa foto y optó por ir a otro lugar para así distraerse un poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ronald Weasley se encontraba de un pésimo humor… la razón: la aparición de cierto moreno llamado Viktor Krum, o como el mismo lo llamaba: El 'encantador' Vicky. Quien ciertamente no se separaba de la castaña desde que llegó.

Harry Potter, quien se encontraba a su lado, no pudo más y soltó una risa al ver el rostro de furia de su pecoso amigo.

Ron dirigió de inmediato una mirada de molestia a el ojos verdes.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con enfado

Oh… nada, nada- dijo entre risas. –Es sólo que…

¡Hola, hermanito¿Por qué esa cara de molestia- dijo Fred

Ron no hizo mucho caso pues aun se encontraba mirando a Hermione y a Krum con recelo y enojo.

George se acercó a Ron y una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¡Oh! Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya viste¡Te están robando a tu chica!-

Ron miró inmediatamente a su hermano al tiempo que sus mejillas y orejas se ponían coloradas.

¡No digas tonterías!-dijo molesto

El otro gemelo se acercó también a Ron para torturarlo mientras Harry veía divertido a escena.

¿Sabes que te recomiendo?- comenzó a decir George mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ron.-Declárale tu amor…

Y después dale un beso ardiente con mucha pasión- terminó Fred

Dejen de decir estupideces-

Nosotros solamente decimos la verdad, hermanito-dijo George

Nosotros solamente decimos lo que deberías hacer-dijo Fred

No puedes negar que no te agrada-

Ni que no te gusta-

Ni que no la amas-

Ni que no la adoras-

Ron estaba tan rojo como un tomate, en parte era por la vergüenza y la otra por el enojo que sentía.

¡BASTA! -estalló por fin.- ¡Ella no me gusta!

Si dices la verdad, entonces no te importara sacarla a bailar-

¡No tengo porque probarles nada!-

Entonces eres una niñita llorona. ¡Cobarde¡Gallina!-

El pecoso los miró molesto pero finalmente se decidió y se dirigió hacia Hermione para sacarla a bailar.

Fred y George sonrieron triunfantes y miraron a Harry.

¿Lo ves, Harry? Nuestra táctica siempre funciona-

Harry rió divertido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando en el jardín de la mansión, era ya de noche y todo se encontraba a oscuras, pero el ya conocía el camino a la perfección por lo que realmente no importaba si estaba oscuro o no.

Desde que era pequeño gustaba de merodear por ahí pues eso le relajaba y se libraba por un momento de todas las tensiones que lo acorralaban día tras día, aunque fuera solamente por un corto instante.

El olor de las rosas era lo que mas le gustaba de todo aquello, además de la luna y las estrellas que brillaban siempre con una gran intensidad. Esa noche todo era mucho más hermoso pues había luna llena.

Pero curiosamente en ese momento no podía olvidarse de lo que no quería recordar y eso era, precisamente, sus encuentros y palabras con Hermione Granger.

No podía comprenderlo, pero la mirada de la chica se quedó grabada dentro de si, esos ojos mieles decían miles de palabras, esos ojos mieles eran especiales… aunque lo quisiera negar, lo que mas notó en la chica fue como su belleza había aumentado al pasar los años… sus rizos castaños caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, su boca cual carmín se movía con delicadeza cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra y su piel era suave y tersa… si, Hermione Granger era una chica muy hermosa a los ojos de Malfoy… lo había sido desde aquella vez en cuarto año, en el baile del colegio, cuando quedó sorprendido al verla aunque lo había intentado negar, aunque había intentado insultarla y de su boca no pudieron salir las palabras adecuadas o mas bien, no pronunció palabra alguna.

Había algo en esa sangre sucia que lo hacia sentirse diferente, ella tenia algo, ella era distinta, había algo oculto… algo…

No podía quedarse mas en ese lugar, tenia que descubrirlo, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que probarlo, quería saber si era cierto, quería estar seguro y regresar a comprobarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger caminaba tranquilamente por una calle amplia, se encontraba todavía muy cerca de la celebración del ministerio, lo que significaba que el camino de regreso a casa era bastante largo.

Dentro de ella aun se sentía contenta y relajada. Para la chica, esa noche había sido sin lugar a dudas, una de las mejores que había tenido en muchos años.

Comenzó a caer un poco de lluvia nuevamente y la castaña se molestó consigo misma por no haber procurado llevar una sombrilla. Esa era la tercera vez que le sucedía lo mismo en una semana, y eso que ella solía llamarse 'cuidadosa'.

De pronto, un extraño ruido la hizo saltar, volteó hacia atrás pero no había nadie ahí, volteó a los lados pero tampoco pudo ver nada. Decidió apresurar el paso, ahora se sentía arrepentida por haber rechazado el aventón que Harry y Ron le habían ofrecido.

Siguió caminando apresuradamente y con algo de miedo en su interior, aunque esto se reflejaba también en su rostro. Solamente quería llegar a su hogar y quedarse ahí sin que nada malo le pasara. No miraba el camino, simplemente miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar el origen de tal ruido, eran como pasos, como si alguien avanzara hacia ella.

Por no ver el camino frente a ella, tropezó con alguien, cayéndose así al suelo.

Esa persona le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella, aun temerosa, aceptó su ayuda y se puso de pie.

Draco Malfoy era la persona que le había ayudado a ponerse de pie, se encontraba empapado y con una expresión de temor y confusión.

Hermione lo miraba de la misma manera, preguntándose que diablos hacia Malfoy ahí.

El rubio aun sostenía la mano de la castaña firmemente. De nuevo al ver sus ojos mieles, volvió a sentir ese sentimiento… eso que lo hacia sentirse extraño y diferente…

Comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, muy lentamente, sin dejar de sostener su mano. La lluvia caía ahora con mucha mas fuerza, pero ellos parecían no haberse percatado de eso.

Después de unos momentos, Malfoy estaba tan cerca de ella que casi estaban nariz contra nariz, no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba, el solamente quería… quería…

Hermione se encontraba aterrorizada, podía sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban y como su corazón se aceleraba notablemente al notar lo que el rubio estaba haciendo o más bien, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Antes de poder decir nada, Malfoy posó sus labios sobre los de ella, al tiempo que tomaba su otra mano.

* * *

03 de Abril del 2005:

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nn… como verán, tarde algo en escribirlo… y aunque parezca sencillo pues fue muy complicado…

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia en dejarme reviews, y también a las participantes de la comunidad de Nightcats y Marauders. ¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!

Las quiero y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Atte.

Luthien of Dorthonion (o como me conocen en las comunidades: Hermione)


	12. Miedo

**Capítulo XII**

'Miedo'

Últimamente las cosas en Londres estaban algo raras. El clima continuaba lluvioso, pero a la vez caluroso, algo que era poco común en un mes como Junio, pero lo más inusual era la aparición de ciertas aves negras conocidas con el nombre de: cuervos. Se encontraban en todas partes. Ya fuera en la copa de un árbol o en los techos de las casas y los carros. La comunidad muggle parecía no haberse percatado de ello, pero a diferencia de ellos, los magos y brujas si tenían razón para temer. Se decía que cada vez que estas aves hacían su aparición, algo terrible y desastroso ocurría. Y en verdad pasaba.

La razón de esto se originó hace algún tiempo atrás, por aquella época cercana a los tiempos oscuros de Voldemort. Los cuervos habían infestado la zona, anunciando un terrible suceso, en resumen, aquella matanza que pronto se daría por parte de aquella persona sin corazón y sin un alma pura y que posteriormente sería detenida por un pequeño bebé de nombre Harry Potter.

Por eso, actualmente la comunidad mágica se preguntaba si aquellas aves querían avisarles algo, por eso se preguntaban si algún acontecimiento grave se haría presente, por eso se preguntaban si acaso era posible que pudieran regresar esos tiempos… por eso se preguntaban… ¿acaso él seguiría con vida?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malfoy se encontraba encerrado en su alcoba, dando vueltas y vueltas con la mirada perdida. Mantenía apretado el puño de su mano izquierda fuertemente mientras que pasaba la otra constantemente sobre su rubio cabello.

Sí, así es, estaba nervioso y temeroso.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquello que hizo y no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería si alguien llegara a saberlo.

Había besado a Hermione Granger, había besado a esa detestable sabelotodo, había besado a una asquerosa sangre sucia, a una impura, a una basura.

Con ese acto había deshonrado el nombre de la familia Malfoy, lo había manchado y despreciado, pues cometió aquello que desde muy pequeño se le había prohibido. El solo hecho de haberla dejado escapar aquel día y el estúpido hecho de haberse rebajado a disculparse por sus actos había arruinado todo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… podía sentir como sus manos temblaban, pero a lo que más temía, era a su padre… no, no podría verlo a los ojos. Él lo sabría, sabría que había algo mal, sabría que su hijo lo había traicionado, lo defraudaría, lo odiaría, no, no debía verlo a los ojos, no podría permitírselo.

Sí, Malfoy era débil cuando estaba ante su padre, siempre lo había sido y estaba seguro de que siempre lo sería. Había algo en él que le hacía sentirse aterrorizado, tal vez era su forma autoritaria de ser, o más bien, su manera fría y seca de comportarse hacia él, o simplemente tal ve fuera el hecho de que lo trataba como a un sirviente más.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y su corazón de aceleró.

Tenía que tranquilizarse o de lo contrario se darían cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

Intentó mostrarse sereno, pero al final sólo pudo conseguir mantener una expresión intranquila y molesta.

Abrió descuidadamente la puerta y un gesto de desagrado apareció en su rostro al ver a un pequeño elfo doméstico mirándolo con una expresión que podría describirse como ridícula.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó secamente el rubio

-Oh, señor, han mandado Klumpy para avisarle que la cena está servida-

Malfoy tomó al elfo de la ropa y lo jaló bruscamente.

-Avisa que no asistiré a la cena, estoy ocupado con asuntos próximos… y no vuelvas a molestarme-

-S-sí, señor-

Malfoy soltó al elfo y éste comenzó a marcharse con el semblante molesto.

-A Klumpy nunca lo tratan como es debido- se quejaba el pequeño elfo doméstico en voz baja –'Haz esto' 'haz lo otro' pero nunca le dan las gracias… mas no busquen a Klumpy cuando lleguen los problemas y ese alguien los traicione, no, no. Klumpy no hará nada para ayudarlos.

Draco lo miró molesto, pensando que aquel elfo estaba más chiflado de lo que parecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger se encontraba en un amplio parque en la ciudad de Londres. Junto a ella se encontraban sus 2 mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Se encontraba de un humor más alegre que de costumbre y no podía evitar sonreía a cada minuto.

Aquel suceso del día anterior era el causante de que se encontrara así y aunque la verdad Hermione no lograba comprender porque pasó lo que paso, poco le importaba averiguarlo. Ella simplemente quería sonreír.

-Así que esto es un parque muggle… es muy aburrido- se quejó Ron –No hay nada para divertirse.

-Eso depende de donde lo veas, cada quien puede divertirse si tiene ganas de hacerlo. No importa si el lugar se encuentra desierto- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Este parque me recuerda al que estaba en Privet Drive. Dudley siempre me perseguía después del colegio con sus amigos, me tomaban como saco de boxeo, después Dudley llegaba a casa primero que yo y me acusaba de haber tenido una pelea, por lo que mis tíos me encerraban prohibiéndome salir y dejándome sin comida… aunque claro, eso lo hacían aunque no tuvieran ninguna excusa. Todo con tal de complacer a Dudley.- Harry bufó- Realmente me alegra haberme librado de ellos.

-Y te comprendo, esos muggles eran insoportables- dijo Ron

-Ya dejen de pensar en esas cosas, sólo hacen que todo se arruine. Mejor disfruten el día- dijo Hermione

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor, Hermione- dijo Ron

-Yo creo que mas bien, desde te comportaste diferente…- dijo Harry - ¿Acaso pasó algo?

Hermione miró a los chicos ahora con el semblante serio.

------------------------------------------ FLASHBACK --------------------------------------

Antes de poder decir nada, Malfoy posó sus labios sobre los de la castaña, al tiempo que tomaba su otra mano.

El corazón de Hermione latía con tanta fuerza que era posible pensar que este podría salir de su cuerpo. No podía pensar, no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizada.

Finalmente, cerró sus ojos con lentitud para así poder sentir los labios del rubio… y se dejó llevar… era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido, era la primera vez que podía percibir como su corazón, sus manos y piernas temblaban de tal manera, era la primera vez…

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, soltó sus manos de las de él y las colocó suavemente sobre el pálido rostro de Draco.

La lluvia caía fuertemente y esto había terminado por empapar completamente a los dos chicos, pero poco les molestaba, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo que menos querían era pensar en lo que podría o no suceder. En ese momento nada importaba, ellos eran uno solo, una sola persona, un solo sentimiento, uno solo sin que nadie lo impidiese.

Después de ese corto momento, que para ellos se sintió como una eternidad, Draco se separó quedando así a muy corta distancia de la castaña La observó detenidamente mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Hermione abrió sus ojos para encontrarse así con esa mirada. Sus mejillas se encontraban bastante sonrojadas y el nerviosismo comenzó a amenazar con tomar posesión de ella, rápidamente al notar que el rubio la miraba fijamente, desvió su mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con torpeza.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos mientras parecía que la lluvia dejaba de acrecentarse con lentitud.

Tras otra corta y nuevamente incómoda pausa, Malfoy retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando así a Hermione completamente sola, nerviosa, temerosa y sobre todo, bastante confundida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tengo que retirarme, prometí a mis padres que pasaría un rato con ellos- dijo Hermione distraída

-Te acompaño a tu destino, después de todo hoy no hay mucho que hacer.- añadió Ron -¿Vienes Harry?

-No… tengo otras cosas por hacer… los veré después-

-Hasta pronto- dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione

Harry miraba como desaparecían las siluetas de sus dos amigos. Tal vez estaba volviéndose loco, pero extraños presentimientos comenzaron a invadirlo constantemente en los últimos días, muchos de ellos involucraban a Hermione y a su extraño comportamiento durante los pasados años y más aún recientemente. Presentía, o más bien, estaba seguro de que había algo que ocultaba, un secreto, algo que no quería que los demás supieran, algo que tal vez no debería ser revelado pues esto podría acarrear consecuencias que para muchos podrían ser fatales. Pero, ¿en verdad podría ser? ¿qué era eso que tanto le costaba decir a la castaña?

-Harry… Potter…-

El moreno alzó su vista rápidamente al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-¿Es usted… Harry Potter?-

El chico miró extrañado a aquella persona. Su vestimenta era un tanto singular. Portaba un enorme sombrero negro puntiagudo y una bata larga del mismo color, y a juzgar por todo esto, se podría decir que no era una persona común y corriente.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Harry bastante desconcertado

El extraño sujeto no contestó, simplemente se dispuso a repetir la misma pregunta que con anterioridad había formulado.

-¿Es usted Harry Potter?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel individuo.

-Ahora sí, ¿podría decirme quién es usted?-

-No puedo decir mucho de mí, salvo que soy simplemente un individuo hijo de una típica familia muggle y créame que realmente es un gran privilegio estar charlando con alguien tan grande como usted-

El sujeto miraba a Harry y a su cicatriz con gran admiración, cosa que hacía que el chico se sintiera incómodo y algo molesto.

Tras un inusual momento sin pronunciar palabra alguna por parte de los 2, Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-Puede decirme- comenzó a decir el extraño -¿qué hace usted en un lugar como este?

-Disculpe, pero esos son asuntos que no le corresponden saber-

-Harry Potter debería tener cuidado, nunca se sabe por donde algo negativo podría suceder. Mire- El sujeto señaló a una bandada de cuervos situados en las ramas de un árbol. –Ellos lo sienten, ellos le advierten que algo terrible está por suceder en estos alrededores, ellos saben que él se ha levantado de lo más oscuro del bosque, ellos saben que él está listo para atacar a todos aquellos que han intervenido en su camino.

Harry mostraba una expresión intranquila y de nerviosismo a causa de las palabras del individuo.

-¿Cómo… sabe todo esto?-

-Simplemente lo siento… y estoy seguro de que usted también lo siente en su interior. Pero nada más puedo decirle, como dije en un principio, soy sólo un individuo hijo de una típica familia de muggles, mi palabra no vale mucho-

-Dudo mucho que usted sea una persona común y corriente. Su vestimenta y su uso de la palabra 'muggle' me hacen ver que es un mago. Todo esto que me ha dicho… le pido que me diga su nombre, por favor-

-Balthazar, ese es mi nombre-

El extraño se dio la vuelta para marcharse y justamente al hacerlo, dijo con una voz tan baja que pudiera confundirse con un susurro:

-Uno de sus amigos corre peligro-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry muy sorprendido – Repita lo que…

Se interrumpió a su mismo al ver que el sujeto, misteriosamente había desaparecido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Joven Malfoy, es hora-

Malfoy se puso de pie decididamente al tiempo que tomaba una elegante capucha negra.

Mantenía su mirada perdida y una expresión que podría interpretarse como de fiereza y seguridad enorme. Pero lo que se veía no era lo que sentía, por dentro, se encontraba gritando y suplicando para cambiar lo imposible, para cambiar ese día, el día al que temía desde pequeño…

Había llegado, el día que todo Malfoy esperaba vivir, el día en el que tenía que enorgullecer a su familia, el día en el que tendría que probar que no era un maldito cobarde, el día en el que sería iniciado como un servidor de aquel asesino despiadado, el día que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Pero ahora, lo menos que quería era pensar en lo que pasaría, sólo quería pensar que era un sueño, un muy mal sueño y despertar así en otro lugar, siendo otra persona con otros pensamientos, con otra manera de ver las cosas, con otra alma, con otro corazón que no fuera tan duro y a la vez tan débil, siendo otro individuo que no tuviera que cargar con algo tan terrible y doloroso, siendo todo menos un Malfoy. Sí; lo aceptaba, deseaba realmente no pertenecer a la familia Malfoy pues ser parte de ella significaba estar atrapado para siempre, atrapado por el resto de su vida en una jaula de odio, mentiras y crueldad.

A paso firme salió de la lúgubre mansión para así dirigirse al interior del bosque que rodeaba a todo el lugar, en donde su destino lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bien, llegamos…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –Gracias por acompañarme, Ron.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, Hermione. ¿A qué hora llegarán tus padres? Lo que pasa es que quiero hablarte sobre algo…-

-La verdad no estoy segura, normalmente suelen demorarse un poco pues tienen bastantes pacientes. Tal vez lleguen en una hora o menos- bufó -¿Quieres pasar mientras tanto para que charlemos?

-Eh… claro, si es que acaso no te molesta mi presencia-

-Claro que no- soltó una pequeña carcajada -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pasa, adelante.

Hermione entró a la casa seguido de Ron para después dirigirse a la sala de estar.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?- preguntó la chica

-No, gracias- respondió el pelirrojo al tiempo que se situaba en un amplio sofá –Solamente quiero preguntarte algo.

Hermione tomó asiento frente a Ron mientras lo escuchaba con claridad.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que gustes-

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?-

La expresión de la chica cambió rápidamente, se podía ver en ella cierta incomodidad.

-No sé porqué tu y Harry siguen insistiendo con eso, no pasó absolutamente nada el día de ayer- dijo con torpeza

-¿Entonces por qué esa expresión en tu rostro cada vez que lo preguntamos?- soltó un suspiro –Se que algo te pasó y no quieres decirlo.

Hermione se puso de pie un tanto molesta y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo cruzada de brazos.

-Tú sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, somos tus amigos, ¿o no?-

-No hay nada que decir… es algo que simplemente ustedes jamás entenderían, algo imposible de decir-

-¿Por qué imposible?-

-Es muy complicado-

-¿Qué es muy complicado?- preguntó el pelirrojo alzando cada vez más la voz

-No lo puedo decir-

-¡¿Por qué no lo puedes decir!-

Hermione se dio la vuelta mirando a Ron de tal forma que hizo que este se incomodara.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No podrán entenderlo… ni tú ni Harry!- suspiró en voz baja -¡Es algo que aún no logro entender claramente, Ron, es algo que… ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué pasó!-

-¿Tiene que ver con alguien que yo conozco?- preguntó Ron con seriedad -¿Tiene que ver con alguien que Harry y yo conocemos?

La chica desvió la mirada.

-Sí…-

-¿Quién?-

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar con bastante fuerza. No podría decirle a Ron que estaba enamorada de Malfoy, ¡estaría loca si lo hiciera! Malfoy era el ser que Ron más despreciaba, el ser que cruelmente había dicho los más terribles insultos a su familia, el ser que había herido a sus amigos, física, mental y verbalmente. Nunca le perdonaría si le dijera la verdadera razón de su extraño comportamiento en los pasados años, nunca le perdonaría saber que Draco Malfoy la había besado y que ella no había hecho nada al respecto, simplemente jamás la perdonaría. ¿Y qué decir de Harry? Era bien sabido que su relación con Malfoy era mucho más grave, pues lo que empezó por una pequeña antipatía terminó siendo un odio sin límites. Después de todo, la familia del rubio estaba involucrada con la persona que asesinó a los padres y al padrino de Harry. ¿Qué diría si lo dijera? ¿Qué haría? No quería averiguarlo ni mucho menos pensarlo.

-Ron, no puedo decírtelo-

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

La chica miraba fijamente al pelirrojo con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento…-

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar- Ron se dispuso a marcharse –Sólo quiero que sepas que no hay cosa más… olvídalo… nos vemos.

-¡Espera, Ron! ¡Por favor no te va…!-

El pecoso salió de la casa antes de que Hermione terminara la frase.

-Por favor no te vayas… como quisiera que entendieras la razón de mi silencio…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El bosque era mucho más denso y misterioso que como se imaginaba a simple vista, una vez dentro de él parecía que jamás llegaría a su fin y que estarías atrapado para siempre.

Pero eso no representaba ningún problema para Draco Malfoy y sus acompañantes, pues ellos, más que ninguna otra persona, conocían desde el más viejo roble hasta el más joven y hermoso abeto.

En realidad, aquel sitio pudiera considerarse un lugar agradable, cálido y lleno de tranquilidad si no fuera por las personas de aire negativo que hacían su marcha en ese preciso instante. En el rostro de cada uno de los presentes se percibía un sentimiento distinto; ya fuera orgullo, temor, ignorancia, avaricia, ambición o dolor, todos ellos tenían algo en común: eran provocados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando llegaran a su muy esperado destino.

El más joven de los presentes, Draco Malfoy, era la persona que en ese momento más determinación mostraba. Mantenía su mirada fija hacia delante, sin desviarla ni un corto segundo, miraba hacia su destino, hacia enfrente, no escuchaba nada salvo el sonido de sus propios pasos golpeando el suelo repleto de ramas secas caídas de los enormes árboles, nada más, solamente existía él en ese instante, no quería pensar en otra cosa, no quería pensar en nadie más, lo único que quería, era que acabara lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cuánto falta, señor Lucius?- preguntó uno de los presentes

-Solo unos cuantos metros más, pronto llegaremos- una sonrisa de crueldad apareció en su rostro. –Pronto llegaremos…

Continuaron en marcha a paso lento sin cruzar de nuevo palabra alguna. Siguieron así hasta encontrar en su camino un obstáculo: una enorme reja cubierta de enredaderas y espinas estaba ante ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar más. Ésta estaba descuidada y sucia, por lo que se podría deducir que hacía tiempo que nadie entraba en ese lugar, tenía también, en el centro de ella un emblema de una serpiente enroscada alrededor de un cráneo humano, curiosamente parecido a la marca de esa persona, la marca tenebrosa.

Todos los presentes se detuvieron completamente al ver la marca grabada en la antigua reja.

Malfoy la miró con detenimiento y un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

----------------------------------------------- Años atrás ---------------------------------------------

-Narcisa Malfoy fue para nosotros una mujer ejemplar. Fue honrada, estricta y con una fuerza y tolerancia que muy pocas personas poseían. Recordemos a la señora Malfoy con orgullo y dignidad. Nunca la olvidemos. Que permanezca siempre en nuestras memorias-

Draco mantenía su mirada fija al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, el cual yacía en un lujoso ataúd negro. Aún sin vida, el rostro de Narcisa mantenía esa expresión de frialdad y rectitud que durante toda su vida había poseído.

Aún no podía lograrlo comprender enteramente. Su madre se encontraba sin vida, su madre simplemente dejó de respirar, su madre ya no estaba a su lado, su madre… estaba muerta… Y lo peor de todo, era que el causante de tal atrocidad se encontraba a su lado con una expresión que desde entonces nunca se borró de la mente del rubio, pero no era una expresión de tristeza o culpabilidad, no, era algo completamente diferente, en su rostro, se reflejaba orgullo, orgullo por lo que cometió, orgullo por haber asesinado a su esposa en señal de lealtad al señor tenebroso.

A pesar de todo, Draco amaba a su madre y sentía un profundo afecto por ella, a pesar de que nunca se lo demostró, él la quería. Pero demasiado tarde era ya para decírselo, demasiado tarde era ya… ella se había ido para siempre.

Dirigió a su padre la más profunda mirada de desprecio que pudo dar y harto de seguir soportando tal ambiente de hipocresía, le dio la espada frente a todos y se marchó al único lugar que en ese momento podría ayudarle: el bosque.

Algún día- pensaba Malfoy –Algún día cambiaré las cosas…

-------------------------------------------- Fin del recuerdo -----------------------------------------

Algún día… es fácil decir que haremos las cosas en un futuro. Es fácil hablar, pero cuando el momento se presenta, nos acobardamos y no damos el primer paso. Nunca lo hacemos porque tenemos miedo, tememos a lo desconocido.

Lucius Malfoy abrió la reja con una descuidada llave que tenía colgada en su cuello.

Era el momento de entrar. El esperado momento.

Se abrieron paso decididamente al interior. Todo parecía normal sin contar la fila de cráneos humanos a su paso ni las alarmantes cantidades de serpientes que se encontraban dentro de ellos y por todo el lugar.

A medida que avanzaban, estos animales aumentaban considerablemente, haciendo que el lugar luciera cada vez más tétrico y escalofriante. Era difícil de explicar, pero un extraño sentimiento invadía los corazones de cualquier persona que pasaba por ahí. Todo lucía tan deprimente, tan seco, tan tosco que era imposible creer que tal lugar pudiera existir.

Draco alzó su mirada hacia el final de aquel pasillo del bosque y alcanzó a divisar a alguien.

Esa persona estaba ahí, se encontraba esperándolo, se encontraba sonriéndole y en él se podían leer las palabras: 'Bienvenido a tu fin'.

El rubio comenzó a avanzar más rápidamente, dispuesto a llegar antes que todos los demás. Quería ser el primero en estar frente a frente con la persona causante del sufrimiento de miles de personas, persona causante del orgullo y comportamiento de los Malfoy, persona causante del enorme odio y miedo dentro de sí.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo una voz aguda y fría –Es hora…

Todos los presentes hicieron una rápida reverencia y permanecieron en silencio. Lucius fue el primero en romperlo.

-Mi señor- comenzó a decir mientras se arrodillaba ante él –Henos aquí, hemos caminado durante más de 2 horas solo para tener el placer, no, el privilegio de estar ante usted. Yo, Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus servidores fieles, he venido a ofrecerle un nuevo sirviente, que estará dispuesto a realizar con gusto cualquier tarea que usted le imponga.

Voldemort hizo una extraña seña con la mano y dijo con su aguda y cruel voz:

-Aproxímate, tú, el que desea convertirse en uno de los nuestros-

Draco dio un paso adelante, hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló bajando la cabeza.

No podía quitar los ojos de encima de aquel individuo. Lo odiaba. Y eso se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos grises. Deseaba acabar con ese sujeto, deseaba aniquilarlo cuanto antes. No podía soportar estar ante la persona causante de la muerte de su madre. Mas sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo y estaba completamente dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que le ordenara.

Voldemort se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio sigilosamente cargando una enorme serpiente en brazos. Portaba una gran capucha negra que le cubría el rostro, las manos y el resto del cuerpo.

-Eres joven…- comenzó a decir –joven e inmaduro. Y más sin embargo, veo en tu rostro un odio tan profundo como el de una persona de avanzada edad. Estas aquí para obedecer mis órdenes y deseos. Sean cuales sean. Una vez te conviertas en un mortífago, me pertenecerás y podré, si así lo deseo, aplastarte como un insecto en un instante. Serás mi sombra y mi sangre, serás la basura por la que camine y el estiércol que me rodee. Si eres fiel a mí, obtendrás recompensa; por el contrario, si me traicionas, te pudrirás en el infierno. ¿Ahora entiendes? ¿Estás dispuesto a servirme?

-Sí, mi señor- respondió Malfoy decididamente

-Entonces que así sea… se sangre con la sangre-

De pronto, hizo algo espantoso. Tomó a la serpiente que traía en sus brazos y la decapitó con sus manos, vertiendo así su sangre en la cabeza de Draco.

Una vez realizado ese horrible procedimiento, se limitó a decir una y otra vez en un extraño dialecto:

-Aner requiev manel acut… ter soler knaltor… Aner requiev manel acut… ¡ter soler knaltor!-

Malfoy no apartó la mirada de él, aún cuando la sangre de la serpiente empezaba a escurrir por su pálido rostro. No sentía temor en absoluto, más bien sentía repugnancia y desprecio.

Voldemort se descubrió una mano con el fin de que Malfoy la besara en señal de lealtad. Y así lo hizo.

-Desde este momento… me perteneces… ¿juras lealtad al señor tenebroso?-

-Juro lealtad a usted, mi señor-

-En prueba de lo que dices, deberás hacer algo por mí-

-Lo que usted ordene, mi señor- dijo Malfoy -¿Cuál es su deseo?

Voldemort comenzó a rodear a Draco.

-Quiero que traigas un impuro y lo aniquiles ante mis ojos-

-Será un honor ejecutar esta tarea, mi señor. ¿Desea a alguien en particular?-

-Sí- Contestó Voldemort –Quiero a ella.

Dejó caer una fotografía al suelo. Malfoy apartó la mirada de Voldemort para observar la fotografía y al hacerlo, quedó paralizado.

Era Hermione Granger.

10 de Julio, 2005:

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Creo que me demoré bastante en publicarlo, pero créanme que fue algo complicado.

La historia está llegando ya a su punto crucial, la parte más emocionante y que más dura será de escribir, pero les digo que no pienso rendirme y les prometo que la seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al final.

Agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que me han dejado reviews aquí y en las comunidades donde he publicado la historia. Les digo que en verdad me ponen de buen humor nn…

Los invito a que visiten mi comunidad de Harry Potter: www.d-d-n-t.tk y también mi nueva comunidad de Draco y Hermione: http / groups . msn . com / Accidentallylove

Los quiero y gracias por todo.

Atte. Lúthien of Dorthonion (o como me conocen en las comunidades, Hermione)


	13. Confusión

**Capítulo XIII**

'Confusión'

Draco Malfoy estaba postrado ante un enorme espejo de marcos dorados descuidados. Portaba aún una larga capucha negra, la cual no dejaba al descubierto sus brazos ni piernas y duras penas dejaba ver su rostro. Se veía en sí algo sombrío, tétrico y realmente escalofriante… algo indicaba que aquel joven guardaba un secreto, un terrible y oscuro secreto. En su mano se encontraba una fotografía doblada y sucia, en la que se observaba a una peculiar joven sonriente de largos cabellos rizados. El joven miró la foto por un momento para luego apretarla hasta arrugarla enteramente.

Un gemido de profundo enojo salió de sus labios. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con su propio reflejo en el enorme espejo. Se contempló a si mismo durante unos segundos… sus ojos lucían cansados, casi a punto de cerrarse, las ojeras habían aumentado considerablemente en los últimos días y su piel estaba tan blanca y pálida que fácilmente podría confundírsele con un cadáver.

Sólo tenía 19 años, y su apariencia daba a entender que la presión y el estrés ya se lo habían carcomido por completo. Ser el unigénito de los Malfoy significaba la presión en sí, el sentirse acorralado e inferior todo el tiempo, el mirar a los ojos de la gente y sólo ver en ellos malas intenciones, el no dormir durante las noches, la carencia de afecto, la dureza, la frialdad, la rectitud, el sufrimiento, la tortura, el dolor.

Ahora él se había convertido en lo que más odiaba. Se había convertido en un asesino sin alma, en alguien sin sentimientos ni pensamientos. Ahora era uno más. Ahora, se había convertido en su padre. Y por ello mismo, todos aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez lo hicieron sentirse diferente e inclusive feliz, deberían ser borrados para siempre de su memoria.

Tomó aquella caja empolvada que tenía su nombre escrito con pésima caligrafía y apuntó su varita hacia ella para incendiarla después, quemando así sin remordimientos esa caja donde alguna vez un niño inocente guardó con todo el cariño de su corazón, objetos que lo hicieron sonreír.

Sólo tenía una cosa más por hacer. Sólo una más. Solamente tenía que entregar a alguien a Voldemort. Y estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y decididamente salió en busca de su cometido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno estaba parado frente a una pequeña casa de madera. Esta se veía descuidada y sucia, dando así el aspecto de estar deshabitada. Los árboles y los matorrales la rodeaban y hojas secas cubrían el suelo del exterior y parte del techo.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta y con delicadeza llamó a ella. Segundos después de hacer esto, la puerta se abrió, pero no había nadie en su interior, o eso era lo que parecía.

Entró cautelosamente a la casa con nerviosismo y comenzó a buscar alguna señal u objeto que le pudiera indicar que aquel lugar no estaba abandonado. Repentinamente, un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse. Volteó de inmediato y al hacerlo una repentina sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo 2 segundos, se dirigió hacia la persona causante del ruido y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo… profesor Lupin-

-¿Harry?-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La familia Granger disfrutaba de un picnic al aire libre en un parque cercano. Los padres trataban de aprovechar el poco tiempo disponible que les quedaba con su querida hija, Hermione. Era bien sabido que su trabajo los mantenía ocupados casi todos los días y nunca tenían la oportunidad de hablar con su unigénita, pero ella los comprendía y los apoyaba ante todo.

La chica se encontraba feliz de estar con ellos, pero triste por lo sucedido con su amigo Ronald. Por su mente pasaba que tal vez había sido algo cruel de su parte el haberle dado a entender que no confiaba en él a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Pero estaba segura de que si hubiera hablado, si le hubiera dicho la verdad, no la hubiera podido comprender. Que quede claro, se trataba de Malfoy, no de cualquier persona. Definitivamente no de cualquier persona. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así como así, no quería perder la amistad que tenía con él y por eso mismo, las cosas deberían ser aclaradas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se puso de pie con algo de tristeza y miró a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá… no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sentir por haber pasado su día libre conmigo. Créanme que se los agradezco, y espero que se vuelva a repetir. Pero ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer. No puede esperar. –Dio un suspiro- Lo siento mucho.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo del lugar para así ir en busca de su amigo Ron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Harry- Lupin sonrió -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Algo me decía que estarías aquí. Después de todo, este solía ser el escondite de Sirius. Además, es un lugar tranquilo.-

-Sí… un sitio muy pacífico. Ahora entiendo porque a Sirius le agradaba este lugar. Solía decirme que cada vez que quería sentirse seguro y protegido, venía aquí y salía a disfrutar la naturaleza por la mañana. Así que decidí hacer lo mismo, y vaya que funcionó-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. El conversar con Lupin siempre le hacía sentir una gran tranquilidad. Había algo en él tan sereno, tan pleno que se sentía bienvenido y le hacía mirarle como un miembro más de su familia.

De pronto, recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita, y la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro desapareció por completo, dando paso nuevamente al nerviosismo y angustia.

-Tengo algo que decirle- Harry desvió la mirada –algo que realmente me tiene turbado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Últimamente se han presentado algunas cosas inesperadas, tales como sueños, encuentros, presentimientos… y todo eso me ha puesto con dudas y temor ya que todo está relacionado con Voldemort- suspiró y siguió –El día de hoy ocurrió algo más extraño.

Lupin miró a Harry con seriedad e hizo una seña con la mano para que este continuara.

-Tuve un encuentro, si es que acaso se le puede llamar así. Esa persona conocía mis pensamientos y dudas. Fue algo tan inusual… y lo que me advirtió todavía no se ha borrado de mi cabeza… dijo que uno de mis amigos corría peligro. Realmente temo por Hermione… ella, usted sabe, proviene de familia muggle. Y no quiero… no quiero que le pase nada… le tengo mucho aprecio, es mi mejor amiga.-

-Harry…- dijo Lupin apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico –si nos mantenemos unidos y atentos podremos asegurarnos de que nada malo le suceda. Es cierto, por los recientes ataques y tus sueños, podemos deducir que Voldemort sigue con vida y tu encuentro no puede significa otra cosa que una señal, la señal de que debes estar preparado para lo que está por venir. No tengas miedo, sabes que no estás solo. Ya no lo estás. No dejaremos que nadie más muera a causa de personas sin sentimientos.

Harry miró a Lupin y asintió.

-Muchas gracias…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a Homesgeade para así llegar a Sortilegios Weasley donde esperaba encontrar a su amigo Ron.

Estaba segura de que posiblemente el pelirrojo aún estaría molesto con ella, pero de todas maneras haría lo posible para que ese enojo desapareciera, aunque la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría.

Homesgeade se encontraba repleto de magos, cosa que no era de extrañar. Muchos sonreían y entraban en los establecimientos con ansia, dispuestos a gastar gran parte de sus ahorros en algún artículo interesante.

Pero sin duda alguna el establecimiento más abarrotado era el llamado 'Sortilegios Weasley', en el cual la clientela que predominaba eran indudablemente, estudiantes de magia y hechicería.

Entre los artículos más cotizados pro los estudiantes estaban los salta-clases y las lombrices de escarabajo. Los salta-clases, como su nombre lo decía, ayudaban al hábil brujo a no asistir a las asignaturas que detestara; las lombrices de escarabajo, por su parte, servían para causar un efecto dañino –pero no mortal- en algún personal del colegio.

Pero aunque muchos de los artículos eran fabricados específicamente para estudiantes, no significaba que solo estos los adquirieran. En ocasiones, personas de avanza y mediana edad los utilizaban para su trabajo cotidiano, por muy difícil que resultara de creer.

Los dueños atendían alegremente a cada uno de sus clientes, aún sorprendidos y orgullosos del gran crecimiento de su negocio.

George Weasley esbozó una sonrisa al ver a la amiga de su hermano menor en el establecimiento.

-¡Hola, Hermione¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó George acercándose a ella

-Hola, George- dijo la castaña –parecen estar muy ocupados, será mejor que regrese después.

-Para nada- sonrió el pelirrojo y la condujo a la trastienda –sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Además estábamos a punto de tomarnos un receso, así que no te preocupes. ¿Gustas algo de tomar¿Algún salta-clases?

-No, gracias- respondió con amabilidad.

Fred Weasley llegó momentos después.

-Ya he puesto el cartel de descanso. Nos tomaremos un receso de 15 minutos, no de 30. Hoy hay mucha gente. –bufó y sonrió al ver a Hermione- Ah, hola, Hermione. Te ves cansada¿sucedió algo malo?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar-

-¿Y qué te trae por estos rumbos? Que bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos-

-De hecho vine a buscar a Ron-

-OH… ¿oíste? Vino a buscar a Ronny –dijo Fred burlonamente- estaba aquí hace rato, pero tuvo un inconveniente y dijo que talvez volvería en 1 hora. No sé si quieras venir para entonces.

-Claro, vendré en una hora. Tengo que retirarme, gracias por su ayuda-

-Aunque no estamos seguros si regresará. Ha estado actuando muy extraño, como si estuviera en otro mundo- dijo George

-Ron siempre está en otro mundo- dijo Fred soltando una carcajada

-Tienes razón- George rió por un momento –pero ahora actuaba distinto. No era el mismo de siempre. ¿Tú sabes que es lo que le sucede?

-No…- mintió Hermione –Pero necesito hablar con él… si por alguna razón no regreso¿podrían decirle que pasé a buscarlo? Se los agradecería mucho.

.-Claro- dijo Fred –nosotros le diremos.

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto. Fue un placer saludarlos-

-Hasta pronto, Hermione- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

La chica salió del lugar.

-¿Qué se traen estos dos?- preguntó George preocupado –Están actuando muy raro.

-Hormonas adolescentes- respondió Fred soltando de nuevo una sonora carcajada

Hermione un tanto decepcionada se dio paso para regresar a su hogar, con una serie de pensamientos en su cabeza. Estaba algo preocupada por las palabras de los gemelos 'Ha estado actuado muy extraño'. ¿Acaso estaría comportándose así por su culpa¿Querría volver a hablar con ella alguna vez?

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente una tienda captó su atención. Sin pensarlo 2 veces entró a ella. Parecía ser de antigüedades y no recordaba haberla visto antes.

Quedó maravillada ante la cantidad de cosas asombrosas que había ahí. Había desde libros de magia blanca y negra hasta cofres que contenían joyas y hechizos preciosos de la edad media. Un ambiente confortable llenaba el lugar a tal punto de que deseabas pasar todo el tiempo posible en el. Era acogedor y hogareño, cosa que lo hacía más encantador de lo que ya era.

Su vista se detuvo en una sucia bola de cristal situada detrás de una cortina transparente descuidada. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la miró fijamente. En su mente apareció el recuerdo de la profesora Sybill Trelawney diciéndole que la adivinación no estaba en sus venas y que moriría sola, rodeada de los libros a los que tanto se aferraba. Río por un momento al recordar como había salido del aula molesta por aquellas palabras.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien presente, y al ver que no, corrió la cortina y tomó la bola de cristal entre sus manos. La sostuvo durante un momento mirándola fijamente, sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Al sentirse como una tonta por hacer eso, la dejó en su sitio original y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero un ruido la detuvo. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la bola de cristal y pudo ver en ella un extraño brillo. Pudo divisar a alguien en la bola, alguien curiosamente parecido a una persona que ella conocía, logró observar como esa persona se acercaba cada vez más a tal punto de darse cuenta de que no era mas que un reflejo y que la persona reflejada estaba en realidad justo detrás de ella. Volteó asustada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?... lo miró a los ojos con nerviosismo y desconcierto, esperando tal vez en él la misma reacción. Pero en el rubio no se percibía emoción alguna. Había algo vacío en su mirada, algo diferente, algo sospechoso. Miraba a la chica con frialdad y desprecio, con desdeño y superioridad. Su rostro se veía cansado, muy cansado.

El rubio se acercó a ella rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano y atrajo su cuerpo al de él. Acercó su rostro al de ella bruscamente y le susurró al oído:

-No digas una sola palabra ni hagas movimientos bruscos o algo terrible sucederá. Vendrás conmigo, vendrás conmigo ahora-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola, ya llegué de nuevo- dijo el pecoso con seriedad

-Hola, hermanito. Que bueno que regresaste. Tuviste una visita en tu ausencia- dijo Fred

-¿Una visita?- preguntó con curiosidad -¿Quién era?

-Ven, hablemos en la trastienda-

El pelirrojo siguió a su hermano mayor preguntándose quien se habría molestadito en ir a buscarlo.

-Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar- dijo Fred

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse

-Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte. Hermione vino a buscarte hace rato y se veía cansada y preocupada, como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido-

-¿Vino¿A que hora¿Te dijo algo¿Qué tenía?-

Fred soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Dijo que sólo quería hablar contigo. Regresará en aproximadamente… -miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha- 30 minutos. Volverá, tu novia volverá.

-¡Cierra el pico!-

Fred rió nuevamente.

Lo que no sabían, era que cierta persona no regresaría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La castaña abrió lentamente sus ojos marrones. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en una tienda de antigüedades observando una bola de cristal. También recordaba unos ojos grises penetrantes que la miraban con odio y crueldad.

Intentó ver lo que estaba a su alrededor mas no tuvo éxito puesto que todo estaba realmente oscuro. Trató ponerse de pie, pero esto tampoco funcionó. Sus brazos y piernas se encontraban atadas y adoloridas. Quiso gritar para que alguien la escuchara pero su boca estaba sellada.

Sintiéndose desesperada y realmente aterrada por no poder hacer nada y estar atrapada en un lugar desconocido, comenzó a llorar.

¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué estaba donde estaba¿Cómo había llegado ahí¿Quién la había llevado a ese lugar¿Habría hecho algo malo? Y si fuera así… ¿Pagaría las consecuencias?

Una serie de pasos se oyeron en el lugar, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara y guardara silencio. Provocando también que su miedo incrementara, al igual que sus lágrimas y el ritmo de su corazón. Al suceder esto, los pasos cesaron.

Varias velas iluminaron el lugar, pero la chica no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con un pañuelo.

-Bienvenida- dijo una voz

Sintió que alguien se acercaba hacia ella y tocaba su cara para retirar el pañuelo de sus ojos la cinta aislante de su boca.

De inmediato miró a su alrededor asustada y rápidamente fijó su mirada a la otra persona en la habitación. Para su desconcierto y temor, vio a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué… estoy haciendo aquí?-

El rubio la miró con desdén.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber-

-¿Qué deber¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó temerosa -¿Por qué estoy atada?

-Eres afortunada. Has sido elegida directamente por el señor tenebroso.- una cruel sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro –No todos tienen ese honor.

Hermione sintió como si un carro la atropellara. Sintió por un momento un enorme deseo de huir, de gritar, de llorar. Había sido una idiota, una gran idiota. Todo por haber confiado en la persona que se había esmerado por destrozarla. Lo miró a los ojos con un gran esfuerzo mientras sentía como todos sus sentimientos se venían abajo y las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¿Qué… pasará conmigo?- preguntó con mucha dificultad

-No volverás a ver el sol nunca más.- rodeó a la chica –Despídete de todo lo que anhelaste.

-¿Por qué…¿Por qué haces esto?-

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

-Cierra la boca, patética sangre inmunda.-

-¡No puedes hacer esto¿Es que piensas convertirte en uno de ellos¿De verdad deseas transformarte en un asesino¡Por favor¿Es que acaso… no significo nada? Lo que pasó… ¿No significó nada para ti?-

Malfoy miró a la castaña desconcertado.

-Por favor… no hagas esto… no puedes… te lo ruego… no puedes hacerlo… no debes hacerlo por que yo… yo… yo te amo-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_05/Dic/2005…_

¡Hola a todos! Por fin he actualizado, después casi 2 meses. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Como pueden ver, Hermione por fin le ha dicho lo que de verdad siente a Malfoy… ¿qué le responderá? Eso es lo que nos tenemos que preguntar. Ya viene lo bueno xD y esta vez si se los prometo: muchos momentos D/Hr están por venir.

Agradezco nuevamente a la comunidad Harry Lunáticos, me han mostrado muchísimo apoyo con el fanfic… también a Lindiwen y a todas y cada una de las personas que me han dejado reviews… no saben lo bonito que se siente el ver que les guste la historia.

Por favor, les pido que dejen su comentario (review) sobre este capítulo y también los siguientes y los anteriores… no importa si es bueno o malo, todos son bienvenidos.

Sin más que decir, como probablemente los vea en 2 meses o mas, les deseo por adelantado una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. ¡Que todos sus deseos se cumplan n.n!

Mis más sinceros saludos, Lúthien of Dorthonion (o mi nick en las comunidades: Hermione)


	14. ¿Hola o adiós?

**23/enero/2008:**  
_3 años… aún no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo…  
Sí, hola a todos… soy la autora de este fanfiction, y sí, aún sigo con vida…  
No se preocupen, no lo abandono… regreso después de tanto tiempo para hacerles saber lo que ha pasado con esta historia… espero aún sigan por ahí, y aún deseen leerlo.  
Esta historia forma parte de mi, tanto de mi vida personal, como de muchas otras cosas.  
Un saludo, y… hola de nuevo._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo XIV**

''¿Hola o adiós?''

Más que perplejo, Draco Malfoy estaba estupefacto. ¿Acaso Hermione Granger acababa de decirle que lo amaba¿Aquella sangre sucia estaba enamorada de él?

Un extraño cosquilleo lo invadió por un momento, no podía explicarse a sí mismo que era, pero lo atemorizaba. No lograba comprenderlo… ¿Cómo era que Hermione se había enamorado de él?...

No podía despegar su mirada de la chica aunque así lo deseara, las palabras dichas por ella lo habían dejado completamente inmóvil. ¿Por qué demonios no reaccionaba¿Por qué no conseguía moverse¿Qué significaba aquel cosquilleo en su interior¿Por qué estaba aterrorizado? Todas estas preguntas caían dentro de su cabeza como piedras en un derrumbe, lo golpeaban y lo torturaban sin piedad.

Hermione, por el contrario, intentaba no chocar con su mirada. Su corazón latía tan violentamente que podría jurar que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. No sabía qué hacer. No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se resbalaban involuntariamente por sus rosadas mejillas. No podía respirar normalmente, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, se aferraba enteramente a la silla de madera en la que estaba sentada, quería… salir de ahí cuanto antes… ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota en confesar lo que sentía? Había dicho su más grande secreto a la persona menos indicada, había confesado la razón de su comportamiento, de sus lágrimas, de su soledad…

Dentro de sí, el rubio se agradecía que portara aquella enorme capa y que el vacío lugar tuviera una decadente iluminación. No sabía que expresión se asomaba en su rostro en ese instante. Y no quería que ella ni nadie lo supieran.

El lugar donde estaban estaba aislado por paredes grisáceas, cubierto en su totalidad por ramas y suelo repleto de mugre y tierra. No había ventanas y en cada pared había una sola vela despidiendo un pésimo alumbramiento. Solo a lo lejos se lograba distinguir una puerta de madera, la cual, por cierto, estaba herméticamente cerrada. Todo esto daba un aspecto maniaco y nada bonito al lugar.

Algo de pronto entró en la cabeza de Malfoy. Había vivido toda su vida a costa de las enseñanzas de sus antepasados. Las cosas debían de ser realizadas y su credo era alcanzar su objetivo sin importar los obstáculos que se atravesaran en el camino, o más bien, no existían los obstáculos. Lo único que importaba era conseguirlo a cualquier precio. Aún incluso si eso** no** te hacía la persona que quisieras ser. Aún si eso llegara a destruir todo aquello que amabas. Los sentimientos no existían y tu corazón no significaba nada. Sólo eras un individuo cumpliendo una función. Sólo eso. Nada más.

Apartó su mirada, tan lentamente como había permanecido fija. Con mucha más fuerza de voluntad que antes, apretó el puño de su mano derecha y habló, con la voz más fría y cruel que jamás hubiera utilizado:

-_No significas absolutamente nada para mí, estúpida_- la miró con asco y rió con descaro –_Nunca había escuchado algo más repugnante._

Hermione soltó un gemido, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-_¡Cierra tu hocico y escucha lo que te diré!_- gritó

La habitación estaba sumida en silencio. Sólo la voz de Draco retumbaba como granizo golpeando con fuerza una pequeña ventana.

-_He cumplido_- continuó diciendo –_Te entregaré al señor tenebroso y el idiota de Potter por fin morirá tal y como debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo._

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo. Un extraño e incómodo silencio. Es gracioso pensar como el silencio puede resultar más terrorífico y estresante que cualquier otra palabra o sonido.

Miró a Hermione con detenimiento. La chica estaba ahora completamente ida, con sus ojos cansados, su cabellera despeinada y nariz sonrosada a causa de las lágrimas derramadas. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y lucía completamente exhausta. Estaba vulnerable, y por alguna razón, eso no le hacía sentirse bien. Sin embargo, en cuanto más la veía, más furioso se sentía. ¿El motivo? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

El enojo se puede manifestar de diversas maneras. Si nos observamos con atención, nos daremos cuenta de que los seres humanos somos demasiado complejos. Somos como una manzana. Creemos que si esta es roja y brillante, su sabor será dulce y jugoso. Pero no siempre es así. En ocasiones, la manzana amarillenta y descuidada es la que más sabrosa nos sabe. Lo mismo pasa con el sentimiento del enojo… llegamos a pensar que si estamos molestos, es a causa de otra persona, pero si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de la manzana, nos daremos cuenta de que en realidad estamos enojados con nosotros mismos.

Podría decirse que esta era la situación de Malfoy. Era una manzana brillante cuyo sabor era tan amargo como un limón viejo.

-_Tú…-_ comenzó a decir Hermione entrecortadamente –_Eres… ¡eres un miserable¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Si dices que me odias y que soy repugnante… ¿Por qué me dices 'Lo siento' y después me besas¿Por qué me miras así¿Por... por qué me haces esto? No lo soporto… no… no lo soporto más… ya estoy cansada…_

Por primera vez, Hermione miró a Draco directamente, sin temor y con determinación. Esto sorprendió al chico profundamente, pues sabía que cualquier otra persona en la posición de Hermione ya se habría dado por vencida. Pero había algo en esa chica, algo que siempre había notado. No era de las que fallaban y dejaban las cosas como estaban. Era perseverante, mucho más valiente que cualquier otra.

Antes de que Malfoy alcanzara a replicar, la puerta seca se abrió, dejando entrar consigo a Lucius Malfoy y otros 3 sujetos. Todos con un aspecto tosco, no muy agradable. Por su apariencia, se daba a entender que era mortífagos. Lucius, como siempre, traía su largo cabello platinado suelto peinado de tal forma que le hacía lucir regio y elegante. 2 de los sujetos acompañándolo eran muy altos, regordetes y calvos. Ambos lucían no muy brillantes. Curiosamente, tenían cierto parecido con Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, dos de los ''amigos'' de Malfoy. El otro individuo era todo lo contrario a los otros 2. Era bajo y tan delgado que fácilmente podría pasar entre las rejas de una celda de cárcel, tenía una nariz larga y respingona y parecía ser muy astuto e inteligente.

Lucius susurró algo al sujeto flaco y acto seguido éste salió de la habitación con una sonrisa bastante extraña.

_-Buen trabajo. La impura está aquí_- dijo Lucius –_Mantenla despierta, tiene que presenciar todo. Llévala al lugar en una hora._

Malfoy se limitó a asentir. Lucius miró a Hermione y dijo arrastrando la voz:

-_Pronto verás con tus propios ojos lo que nuestro amo y señor es capaz de hacer. El mismo se asegurará de que tu muerte sea lenta y muy, muy dolorosa _–

Hermione lo miró con odio. Esto provocó que Lucius soltara una cruel carcajada. Parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello, se podría decir lo mismo de los otros 2 sujetos, pues en su cara gorda se asomaba algo que más que sonrisa parecía una mueca de dolor. Ambos resoplaban como asnos al intentar reír. Una vez pasado esto, los 3 salieron inmediatamente del lugar.

Acto seguido, Malfoy se acercó a Hermione para comenzar a desatarla sin el menor cuidado, una vez hecho esto, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó a una esquina de la habitación para después tomar una cadena y amarrarla alrededor de sus brazos y pies.

-_No pienses en escapar o te mataré yo mismo_- le dijo con frialdad –_Ni planees hacer alguna estupidez._

Sacó la varita de Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces, la partió en pedazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

''20 ataques ocurrieron el día de ayer entre las 10 y 11 de la noche.  
El ministerio aún no consigue dar con el culpable. Numerosos magos han expresado sus teorías al respecto, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas  
ha conseguido confirmarse. Todo esto ha comenzado a ocasionar pánico  
entre la comunidad mágica. ¿Quién será el culpable? (…)  
En otras noticias, el famoso escritor Gilderoy Lockhart, quien  
estuvo desaparecido durante cierto tiempo, ha publicado un nuevo libro, el cual (…) ''

_-El Profeta, edición especial por Rita Skeeter  
_

''Continúan los ataques, esta vez son mayores las víctimas y menores las pistas.  
Sin embargo, después de cierta investigación, llegamos a la conclusión de que los culpables de lo sucedido son los Mangameds Africanos.  
Estos seres tienen 100 ojos y 9 cabezas gigantes asesinas. Se creían extintos  
hasta hace poco, pero en un viaje a África descubrí que (…) ''

_-El Quisquilloso, edición exclusiva por Luna Lovegood_

''Los ataques continúan (…) No hay sospechosos aún (…) ''

_-El Clarín Mágico, nueva edición por Thomas Kint_

-_Está en todas partes_- pensó Harry –_Y cada vez es peor… me pregunto qué dirán los demás miembros…_

FLASHBACK

-_Lupin_- dijo Harry _-¿La orden está consciente de lo que está por suceder?_

-_La orden entera no se ha reunido desde hace dos años… no puedo responder por los miembros faltantes_- replicó Lupin

Un semblante de preocupación mezclada con melancolía se asomaba en el rostro de Remus. Hasta ese momento Harry notó que no era el mismo de antes. Lucía muy cansado. Las ojeras estaban sumamente marcadas, su rostro estaba pálido, demacrado. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y le hacía verse desaliñado. Habían pasado tan sólo dos años desde la última vez que lo vio y sin embargo pareciera que hubiesen pasado 5 ó inclusive 10 años desde entonces. Pero había algo en lo que no había cambiado en absoluto. Sus ojos y su voz seguían siendo los mismos. Mantenía esos factores que transmita esos factores que transmitían una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad.

-_Dado la gravedad de lo ocurrido recientemente, no me queda más opción que averiguar dónde se encuentra el resto de la orden. Severus, McGonagall y yo somos los únicos que seguimos en contacto. En cuanto a Tonks y los demás, no tengo idea_ –continuó Lupin –_Tenemos que actuar rápido. Yo me encargaré de localizarlos, mientras tanto tú preocúpate por el bienestar de Hermione y sobre todo por el tuyo… creo que tú sobre todos los demás estás consciente de lo que el señor tenebroso y los mortífagos son capaces de hacer, así que quiero pedirte algo, Harry… ten mucho cuidado y por favor, por nada del mundo dejes de sonreír¿me escuchas? Sonríe y mantén tu ánimo en alto, que si permanecemos motivados y seguros, todo estará bien¿de acuerdo?_

Harry asintió con firmeza, procurando sonreír ante esto.

-_Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos días. Yo te informaré sobre la orden y tu sobre algún acontecimiento relacionado_- añadió Remus

FIN.FLASHBACK

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un ruido seco se escuchó en el ático. Era Draco Malfoy, derrumbado en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro.

''_Te amo''_… ¿esas palabras habían sido en realidad dichas hacia él? Tan sólo habían pasado unos 30 minutos después de ese momento con Hermione y aún así Malfoy creía estar teniendo un sueño, nada parecía real… ahora que lo pensaba, toda su vida siempre fue irreal.

El ático parecía cada vez más sucio. El suelo de madera vieja crujía con cualquier movimiento que hiciera y el polvo parecía ser la pintura del mismo. Insectos como escarabajos y cucarachas habían hecho del ático su mundo y de las cajas de cartón en todo el cuarto, su hogar. Por su pésimo aspecto, podría jurarse que ese ático no pertenecía a la casa Malfoy.

Draco, aún con las manos en su rostro, no pudo evitar notar que éstas temblaban.

-_¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_- pensó para sí –_Son sólo palabras, ni significan nada, absolutamente nada…_

''_Te amo''_… nuevamente las palabras aparecieron.

-¡Basta!- pensó, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos -¡Desaparezcan!

''_Te amo''_… por tercera vez recordó dentro de sí.

Se estremeció, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago y un ligero calor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentirse de ese modo? No podía, por más que lo intentara, hacer que sus manos dejaran de estar temblorosas. Estaba solo en aquel sucio y descuidado cuarto y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, en una esquina, cubriéndose con su capa de cuero como un ratón asustado temiendo ser descubierto por su presa.

Estaba consciente de lo que tenía que hacer y sabía que tarde o temprano lo tenía que llevar a cabo. Una vez completara su deber con el señor tenebroso, su padre lo miraría como se mira a un animal nauseabundo y tan sólo diría ''bien hecho'', o considerando a Lucius, un ''bien hecho'' sería demasiado. Después de ello se convertiría en un mortífago y nada le produciría más placer y satisfacción que ver como aquellos magos inocentes le suplicaban por sus vidas mientras él los mataba sin temor ni remordimientos.

Viviría una vida rodeada de lujos. Todos le respetarían y temerían. Las mujeres estarían siempre a sus pies, harían lo que él les pidiera, aunque todo esto para no terminar muertas. Tendría bastantes amigos, si es que se les puede llamar así a aquellos que sólo están contigo por conveniencia propia.

Sólo sería leal a Voldemort, y estaría dispuesto a besarle los pies si fuera necesario. Esa lealtad hacia ese asesino, sería toda su vida, su razón de ser.

Posiblemente en un futuro se casaría con alguien, no por amor, sino por dinero y prestigio. Tendría hijos y les daría todo cuanto desearan. El dinero nunca faltaría. Sus hijos seguirían la tradición familiar, él se encargaría de ello. Odiarían a todos aquellos que no fueran como ellos

Su vida sería larga, y una vez muerto, pocos lo recordarían como alguien más que un vil y despiadado asesino.

Malfoy se puso de pie. Ya lo había decidido. Esa sería su vida, y estaría orgulloso de ella, orgulloso de su familia, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Caminó decidido hacia afuera, pero un instante después, se quedó inmóvil.

En el suelo del ático, estaban las cenizas de los objetos que había quemado con anterioridad… y ahí estaba, aún sin deshacerse completamente, la fotografía de Matías y él.

Se agachó para recogerla, y una vez en sus manos, se dio cuenta.

En esa vieja foto descolorida, podían observarse a dos pequeños niños. A simple vista tal vez ello no tenía nada de inusual, pero si se miraba con cuidado quedaba claro: esos niños, en el momento de tomar la fotografía, se veían felices, llenos de alegría. No importaba si eran de diferentes clases sociales o si no compartían las mismas creencias. Lo único que importaba era que se agradaban y tenían algo que no muchos tienen la fortuna de conocer. Se tenían el uno al otro como amigos.

Si cambiaba lo que tenía que ser… ¿podría vivir de nuevo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione yacía en el suelo, sintiendo como las cadenas le estrujaban sus brazos y pies. El dolor se había hecho insoportable, era como si las cadenas se encogieran cada vez que intentaba moverse. Pero ya no le importaba, inclusive cuando éstas comenzaron a hacerle brotar sangre, ella no pareció inmutarse. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y las lágrimas que con tanta fuerza habían brotado, estaban ahora tan secas como una piedra expuesta en pleno desierto.

Si moría, le daba igual. De cualquier forma, su interior, su alma, parecía haber muerto ya. Desde aquel momento en que tropezó con él, desde que Malfoy se cruzó nuevamente en su vida, se había sentido miserable, aunque de cierta forma también había experimentado alegría… dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo… al parecer eso la convertía en una masoquista. Había recordado la razón por la cual se quiso aislar del mundo mágico en primer lugar.

Si cuando pequeña alguien le hubiera comentado que cuando creciera se enamoraría de un joven cruel y despiadado, probablemente se hubiera reído de esa persona, pero ahora, Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja más lista de Hogwarts, se había dado cuenta de que de lista no tenía nada y si alguien le volviera a decir lo mismo en este momento, lo único que ella podría hacer era bajar la cabeza y mantenerse callada.

Pensó entonces en Harry y Ron. Sus amigos de siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Qué emocionante era estar con ellos! Cada día en su compañía era una nueva aventura. La cálida mirada de Harry, que siempre lograba tranquilizarle, la sobreprotección de Ron, con quien a menudo peleaba, pero que siempre había sido bien apreciada. Los gemelos Fred y George, quienes siempre llenaban el ambiente con su particular humor y sus ideas descabelladas. Ginny, Luna, Neville… Sus amigos… tal vez ahora no volvería a estar con ellos.

Y sus padres, que la apoyaron ante todo, inclusive después de saber que su hija era una bruja. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos¿Qué harían si supieran lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a su única hija?

Detuvo sus pensamientos, no sólo porque éstos resultaban insoportables, sino también porque un ruido procedente de la puerta la alarmó. ¿Habían regresado ya para llevarla hacia el Señor Tenebroso?

No quiso siquiera alzar su vista, ni se resistió al sentir que la levantaban del suelo. Ya se había dado por vencida.

Estaba completamente ida, todo se veía borroso. La persona que la había levantado le decía algo, pero ella en realidad sólo escuchaba murmullos, sonidos vagos y distantes.

_-¡Granger!-_ dijo la persona a la chica -_¡Granger!_

La castaña continuaba inexpresiva, como si estuviera muerta.

_-¡HERMIONE!-_ gritó con impaciencia, mientras la sostenía y sacudía por los hombros

Hermione por fin reaccionó, pero su expresión no cambió, ni siquiera se inmutó al ver que la persona que la llamaba y la sacudía era Malfoy.

El chico la observó por unos instantes. Posteriormente quitó sus cadenas con notable rapidez, pronunciando un sencillo hechizo con su varita. Nuevamente la chica no reaccionó, estaba ida y estática, posiblemente por las heridas causadas, supuso Malfoy. Una vez removidas las cadenas, Hermione se desmayó. Sin turbarse, Malfoy la sostuvo y acto seguido, la tomó en brazos, dirigiéndose así, al centro de la habitación.

Miró en todas direcciones con nerviosismo, luego exhaló, sacó nuevamente su varita y apuntó en la esquina en donde Hermione había estado atada en un principio.

-_Oh, tú, el señor de la vida y la muerte_- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos –_haz que la persona que tengo en brazos aparezca en esta habitación por medio de tu poder. Que un objeto tome su forma y engañe incluso al más astuto de los humanos. Oh, tu el señor de la vida y la muerte, que un objeto tome la forma de quien sostengo en brazos y confunda incluso al más astuto de los humanos… ¡RICTOMORTIS_! –gritó

Justo al terminar de hablar, una persona apareció en la habitación, una persona idéntica a Hermione Granger. Tenía la misma postura que la chica hace algunos momentos e inclusive, la misma expresión facial. Cualquiera que la viera, no creería que era en realidad un encantamiento.

Una vez hubo Malfoy comprobado que su hechizo había funcionado, cargó a Hermione, quien continuaba desmayada y salió apresurado del cuarto.

En realidad no estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, era como si una fuerza invisible le obligara a moverse. Estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre, traicionando a su familia, desafiando a Voldemort. ¡Oh Dios¡Cualquiera sabría que aquello le costaría la vida!

Pero en ese instante, mientras corría en la oscuridad, contempló a la chica que cargaba en brazos, una chica que él consideraba hermosa y distinta. Y fue entonces que lo supo: no le importaban las consecuencias porque por nada del mundo iba a permitir que pusieran un dedo encima de Hermione Granger. Nadie la lastimaría puesto que él estaría con ella para protegerla. La única persona que podría insultar o tratar mal a la ''_sangre sucia-sabelotodo_'' era él y nadie más. Sólo él. Sólo Draco Malfoy era digno de ello.

Desde aquel día en cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando pudo notar la belleza de Hermione sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella, se dijo a si mismo muy secretamente: ''_Granger es mía_''.


	15. Tú, yo y el bosque Parte I

Hola :)  
Regreso esta vez más rápidamente, esta vez prometo, no tardarme tanto como en veces anteriores. Aquí estoy a las 12:00 a.m. exactamente, comenzando a transcribir esto para ustedes (sip, primero lo anoto en mi cuaderno y luego lo paso a la computadora xD... que flojera, ya sé)

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a…

**Lindiwen (Dryadeh):** No sabes lo contenta que me puse al leerte después de tanto tiempo, tú siempre me has apoyado y tus comentarios son siempre muy lindos. Gracias, linda  
**Mione3HP:** Muchísimas gracias! Así que lo leías desde las comunidades? Vaya, ya hace tiempo de eso¿verdad? Me alegra que te siga gustando.. y wow, muchísimas gracias por agregarme a favoritos!  
**Chanita**: Hola, bienvenida! Ya ves? Serás afortunada y no te torturaré 3 años como el resto jaja… me alegra que te guste y espero seguir leyendo de ti!

También a **Erika Paola**, **Katty**, **Lauriska Malfoy**, **Lily**, **Paola** y **Elisabetweasley**… a quienes olvidé agradecer en el capítulo pasado, por animarme a seguirla publicando.

Como siempre, no muchos reviews, pero los que mandan, son bonitos y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Por ello GRACIAS, por igual a todas las personas que leen aunque no dejen comentarios.

PARA LOS QUE LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ:  
_Primero que nada¡bienvenidos! Me pone sumamente contenta que estén leyendo. Este ha sido mi primer fanfic, el cual comencé escribir hace ya 4 años nn… la historia del mismo no sigue la trama del último libro, puesto que cuando lo comencé a escribir, éste aún no había sido publicado… detalles vienen hasta el 6to libro. Y se ubica 2 años después de haber terminado Hogwarts.  
Por los primeros capítulos, sé que hay un gran número de errores, y por ello, mis disculpas.  
Este fic es romance/drama, como podrán haber notado._

Y ahora así, los dejo en paz para que lean el capítulo.  
Que lo disfruten y espero les guste.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo XV  
**''Tú, yo y el bosque''  
(Parte I)

Corrió y corrió, hasta que dejó de sentir sus piernas, hasta que su aliento se hubiera ido, hasta que sus pies dejaron de responderle, pues le resultó más difícil avanzar con alguien en brazos. Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que huyó del territorio de los Malfoy, y éste sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Estaban ahora, sumamente adentrados en el verde bosque, tanto, que ni siquiera el rubio conocía ya esos andares. Hermione seguía inconsciente y débil, pero en su rostro se percibía un poco de apacibilidad. Probablemente estuviera teniendo hermosos sueños, lo que se consideraría un golpe de suerte en momentos como aquellos.

Malfoy paró de correr, exhausto, justo delante de un río que se les atravesaba en el camino. Recostó a Hermione cuidadosamente enseguida de un árbol cercano y una vez hecho esto se tiró enseguida de ella sin reparo. Tenía la respiración tan agitada que podría pensarse que pronto le daría un infarto. La palidez de su cara había desaparecido y se veía ahora con bastante claridad, como estaba tan rojo como una manzana fresca y tan sudoroso como un vaso de cristal conteniendo agua helando. Permaneció recostado de esta forma durante un rato, intentando recuperar el aliento que se le hubiera ido. Con bastantes dificultades se puso de pie nuevamente, acercó su cabeza al río y con desesperación intentó beber, pues le resultaba complicado inclinarse e intentar mantener el equilibrio mientras bebía. Finalmente, bebió poco, pues el cansancio que sentía no le permitió saciar su sed completamente.

Volvió a recostarse enseguida de Hermione y acto seguido, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

- _¿Harry?_ -

- _¿Bueno¿Quién habla?_ -

- _Soy yo, Harry. Ron_… -

- _Oh¡hola, Ron! Creí que no sabías utilizar un teléfono… y pensé que detestabas utilizar cosas muggles_ -

- _No sabía, hasta hace poco… y en lo último tienes razón, pero debido las circunstancias no tengo otra opción_… -

- _Querías darme la buena noticia de tu aprendizaje, supongo. Bueno, felicidades, oficialmente has aprendido a utilizar un teléfono muggle_ -

- _¡Gracias!... Ah! No te hablo por eso!_ -

- _¿Entonces por qué?_ -

- _Es sobre Hermione… pero es un tema largo… necesito que nos veamos para hablar de ello, no tengo mucha confianza por este medio_ -

- _De acuerdo, podemos encontrarnos en Honeyduckes en media hora si te parece bien_ -

- _Suena perfecto. Nos vemos entonces…_ -

- _Bien_ -

- . . . -

- _Harry_… -

- _¿Sí?_ -

- _Hmm... ¿Cómo termino de hablar por teléfono?_ -

- _Pff, Jajajaja!_ -

- _NO TE RIAS! NO ES GRACIOSO!_ -

- _Lo siento…. Jajaja... Lo siento... sólo tienes que volver a colocar el teléfono donde estaba inicialmente_ -

- _Hum… ok_ -

- _Nos vemos_ -

Ron colgó el teléfono tras largo rato de pensar donde estaba colgado inicialmente (xD) y entonces se encaminó a Honeyduckes. Estaba preocupado por Hermione. ¿Por qué no había regresado? Hermione nunca faltaba… era demasiado inusual. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era rogar que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn **

El rubio estaba en la gran mansión, encerrado en su elegante oficina. Estaba parado frente a la gran ventana que estaba postrada a un costado de su lujoso escritorio, simplemente, observando el anochecer. Traía un cigarro en su boca, el cual fumaba con notable rapidez ya que éste estaba a punto de extinguirse con una sola aspirada. En su otra mano, tenía una copa conteniendo vino tinto. 

No hace falta que describa la encolerizada expresión que tenía en su rostro en ese momento. Sólo me consta decir que estaba tan molesto que rompió la copa con vino que traía en manos. Tampoco hace falta que explique la razón de su enojo, puesto que ya se adivina cual es, pero sólo por si acaso, la mencionaré.

Su unigénito Draco Malfoy había desaparecido y había intentado engañar a todos con un hechizo avanzado, haciéndoles creer que la sangre sucia que Voldemort había ordenado traer estaba presente cuando en realidad no era así.

**FLASHBACK**

-_Tu hijo nos ha traicionado-_ dijo Voldemort con su aguda y fría voz –_por lo tanto tiene que morir. Esa será tu tarea, sólo tuya… _

Voldemort se acercó a Lucius y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, en una enferma forma de aprecio, tal cual como una persona acaricia a un gatito indefenso, pero momentos después prosiguió:

-_Te ordeno que mates a tu hijo y me traigas su cabeza y sangre en un frasco, para que todos puedan ver el precio que se paga por traicionar el Señor Tenebroso_-

En ese momento Voldemort se paró frente a Lucius, y una despiadada sonrisa se le formó.

-_Hazlo o morirás… hazlo por mí, tu gran amo y señor_- le decía sonriendo mientras lo rodeaba –_mata a tu hijo y tráeme su cabeza_ –Se detuvo y la sonrisa se le borró _-¡Hazlo!_

Lucius lo miró con respeto y sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, se agachó e inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con su cabeza.

-_Mi señor, haré cualquier cosa por usted… me mataría a mi mismo si me lo pidiera. Asesinaré a mi hijo acabando así con la vergüenza y desprecio que me hace sentir. Cortaré su cabeza e inclusive y juntaré su sangre, e inclusive traeré su corazón, todo para demostrarle que le soy fiel sin importar qué, sin importar las circunstancias_- terminó Lucius

Se acercó a Voldemort y besó su túnica negra.

-_Entonces que así sea_- dijo Quien-tu-sabes –_Ve y cumple mi orden cuanto antes. Y ustedes_ –añadió dirigiéndose a dos mortífagos que estaban presentes –_Tráiganme a la impura. La quiero con vida._

-_Sí, señor_- respondieron haciendo una reverencia

**FIN.FLASHBACK**

Malfoy padre bajó la mirada, y profunda fiereza se cruzó dentro de sí. Su hijo era débil, eso siempre lo percibió, y esa debilidad, había dado paso a lo que ocurriría dentro de poco: Su muerte. Al igual que su esposa, Narcisa, era ahora el momento de acabar con el resto de su familia.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía adolorida y cansada, además, para su mala suerte, un horrible dolor de cabeza había aparecido, y amenazaba con quedarse durante un buen rato.

Cuando hubo bien abierto los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? Resultaba imposible de creer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior… Sí, definitivamente todo había sido una pesadilla… pero entonces, vio sus muñecas y piernas y se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño, pues en estas seguían marcadas las cadenas que le habían aprisionado.

¿Pero dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor atolondrada y lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran árboles y más árboles, además, claro, del río frente a ella. Notó que llevaba puesta una túnica negra –la cual por cierto le quedaba enorme –que la mantenía tibia. Se la quitó. No lo comprendía. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado tirada en aquel cuarto, esperando morir. ¿Cómo pudo entonces haber llegado hasta ahí?

Escuchó entonces un ruido atrás de ella y volteó de inmediato, asustada. Y para su más profunda sorpresa vio que era Malfoy. Éste se encontraba sentado alrededor de una fogata, preparando lo que parecían ser un par de pescados. Portaba unos jeans negros y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, tampoco traía su acostumbrado peinado relamido, por el contrario, se le veía desaliñado con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar o siquiera hacer movimiento alguno, el rubio la miró, provocando que la castaña diera un respingo.

-_Por fin despertaste_- le dijo –_seguro has de tener hambre, así que toma… come mientras está caliente.  
_  
El ex-Slytherin le ofreció un pescado frito que acababa de sacar del fuego. Hermione le miró desconcertada y aturdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No pudo articular palabra alguna, y no tuvo tiempo para analizar lo que pasaba. Tenía bastante hambre, por lo que se acercó sin dudar a la fogata y aceptó el pescado que el chico había preparado. Lo devoró hambrienta, como si no hubiese comido por semanas, y una vez hubiera terminado, lamió sus dedos con desesperación, intentando quedarse hasta con el más mínimo indicio de comida dentro de sí.

Un poco avergonzada por su forma poco educada de comer, bajó la cabeza y clavó su vista en el suelo, no sin antes decir:

-_Gracias por la comida_-

Draco no replicó, se limitó a asentir. Estaba bastante entretenido con su comida, despedazando el pescado que había cocinado para sí, pero no probando bocado alguno, tan sólo parecía analizarlo. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada gris hacia la castaña, cuando comprobaba que ésta no estaba mirándolo, y una vez la chica alzaba su vista hacia él, Malfoy la evadía con increíble rapidez.

-_No deberías habértela quitado_- le dijo el ojo-gris a la chica –_Hace frío y atraparás un resfriado_.

-_Tú tampoco estás muy cubierto_- dijo a la defensiva –_Y no tengo frío._

-_Créeme, yo estaré bien… pero tú…_- una sonrisa se le escapó, haciendo que Hermione se extrañara aún más –_en verdad te sugiero que te pongas la capa… a no ser que… quieras que vea ciertas cosas que deberían estar ocultas_…

La castaña notó que el rubio miraba a su pecho, al tiempo que reía. Miró su blusa y se dio cuenta que un pedazo de ella se había roto, revelando una gran parte de su ropa interior. Se ruborizó al tope y le dio la espalda al chico, avergonzada, al tiempo que se cubría y se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza. Le lanzó una última mirada lastimera y posteriormente corrió en busca de la capa de Malfoy.

El chico comenzó a reír ante tan divertida escena.

-_Descuida_- le gritó en lo que la chica corría –_No te haré nada malo… lo creas o no, soy un caballero_.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento, ante las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Acaso también reía? Se preguntó… Sí, no… ¡sí! Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca… ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy se portaba bien con ella? Le había dado de comer, le había dado su propia capa para protegerla del frío, le aconsejaba que se cuidara… todo eso, no podía estar pasando. ¿O sí? Tras ponerse la capa nuevamente, la chica regresó con el rubio, mirándolo con desconfianza. Se sentó dándole la espalda, aún ruborizada.

-_Dime, Malfoy… ¿qué está pasando aquí?_- bufó -_¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable? No entiendo… ¿cómo llegamos a este lugar?_

El rubio permaneció en silencio. Posteriormente segundos después se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

-_Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino_-

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero la castaña lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

–_Por favor, dime qué es lo que está pasando-_

Malfoy apartó el brazo de Hermione y se dirigió al pie del río con un aire de melancolía y pesadez.

-_Si no avanzamos_- comenzó a decir mientras apretaba el puño de su mano izquierda –_el Señor Tenebroso y sus ayudantes se encargarán de matarnos._

-_Pero_…- lo miró contrariada –_Yo… no comprendo_

_-¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!-_ estalló Malfoy _-¡TRAICIONE AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO Y A EL! TE LIBERE Y TE LLEVE CONMIGO EN LUGAR DE DEJAR QUE TE PUDRIERAS EN AQUEL LUGAR! AHORA ESTAN TRAS NOSOTROS! _

Calló, mientras respiraba dificultosamente y se derrumbó en el suelo, con el rostro rojo de ira. No por Hermione, sino por todas las cosas que le habían pasado al transcurso de los años y también, por lo que estaba por venir. Todo era tan poco creíble… creía, o más bien sabía que su padre lo iba a matar y no iba a sentirse mal por eso, sino feliz. Eso le hacía sentirse furioso.

Le miró sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Malfoy comportarse así. Nunca daba muestras de nada, pero ahora, era completamente diferente. Fue hasta ese momento, que Hermione se dio cuenta, de lo que el chico debía estar sintiendo. Fue entonces que halló una respuesta a aquella pregunta que se había planteado desde hace años. La presión de Malfoy, la situación de Malfoy… la tristeza y su enojo… con tan sólo aquel arranque de furia, una ventana se había abierto.

El precio por lo que había hecho sería muy caro, y aún así, él la salvó. Eso la conmovió profundamente.

Se hincó en el suelo justo a su lado y le dirigió una profunda sonrisa, pretendiendo con esto decirle 'Gracias'. Le miró así durante un momento y posteriormente, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, dejando al rubio completamente anonadado.

-_Continuemos nuestro camino_- le dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie –_Hay un largo trayecto por delante._

El rubio la miró. Hermione le estaba sonriendo y mirándole de una forma tan cálida que por un momento no creyó lo que veía. No creía que fuera a él a quien le sonreían así. Y cuando besó su mejilla, todo el enojo que había sentido hacía algunos momentos desapareció sin más ni más. De alguna forma, eso que sintió, no podía explicarse con palabras.

Se levantó rápidamente, volviendo a sentir ese extraño calor en las mejillas. Sacudió su ropa llena de hojas y demás y sin más ni más, prosiguieron.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Vio el letrero de Honeyduckes. A decir verdad, estaba algo inquieto después de su plática con su amigo. No sabía que esperar… tan sólo deseaba que no fuera algo grave. Entró decidido, y ahí estaba el pelirrojo, esperándolo en el fondo del lugar. Había demasiada gente y apenas se podía caminar. Como era de esperar, muchos de los presentes dejaron de hablar al ver a Harry y soltaron murmullos de admiración acompañados de miradas curiosas, después de todo era Harry Potter: el niño que vivió. Esto como siempre, molestaba al chico.

-_Hola, Harry_- dijo el pecoso una vez el moreno se hubiera acercado –_Gracias por venir._

-_No hay de que, Ron_- replicó Harry _-¿Te parece si vamos mejor a los 3 cerdos? Hay mucha gente aquí y no podremos hablar por el ruido._

-_Es una buena idea_- respondió Ronald –_un poco de silencio es lo que nos hace falta en este momento._

Salieron de Honeyduckes seguidos de las miradas de los brujos del lugar y se encaminaron a los 3 cerdos.

-_Por cierto, Harry, hay algo que debo comentar antes que nada_- dijo Ron algo molesto

-_¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó Harry curioso

-_Ginny escuchó hablar a Fred y George sobre lo sucedido con Hermione, y por igual_ –hizo una mueca de enfado –_escuchó mi conversación telefónica contigo… y no me ha dejado tranquilo desde entonces… le he dicho que deje el asunto como está y que se meta en los propios, pero me ha ignorado… dijo que probablemente se daría una vuelta por acá. Quiere saber qué está pasando._

-_Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer_- dijo Harry –_Sabes cómo es tu hermana cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza, no lo dejará tranquilo. Es igual de terca que tú._

Ron gruñó. No estaba de muy buen humor. Extrañamente, Homesgeade estaba tan repleto de magos como de costumbre. Se esperaba que dadas las circunstancias bien mencionadas en todos los diarios mágicos como en El Profeta y El Clarín, hubieran tomado precauciones, pero al parecer, parecieron no haber tomado las advertencias por bien sentadas.

Pronto llegaron a los 3 cerdos, para toparse con la sorpresa de que el lugar no estaba tan solitario como de costumbre, sino todo lo contrario.

_-¡Dios¿Por qué hay tanta gente? Ni siquiera es víspera de navidad_- se quejó Ron –_no lo entiendo¿acaso no leen los diarios? El Señor Tenebroso está suelto!_

Los magos que sostenían una animada conversación la dejaron al instante, al escuchar las palabras de Ron.

_-¡Shhhh! Baja la voz!-_ le reprendió Harry y luego notó que todos los miraban –_Es mi amigo, ha tomado demasiado y dice incoherencias_ –les dijo a todos –_Ven, sentémonos en la mesa más alejada, así podremos charlar con tranquilidad._

_-Por acá- _dijo Ron_ –esta mesa es perfecta, sentémonos aquí._

El pelirrojo y el moreno tomaron asiento. La mesa estaba gastada y la madera un poco podrida. Justo al sentarse las sillas rechinaron estrepitosamente.

-_Definitivamente este lugar necesita una remodelación_- dijo Ron mirando con desagrado su alrededor –_Mira, cucarachas de las grandes caminando por la barra._

-_Así son siempre las cosas por acá, ya lo sabes_- dijo Harry –_El día que los 3 cerdos esté ordenado, será el condenado apocalipsis._

Ron rió por un instante pero luego se reprendió a sí mismo y volvió a su expresión de seriedad. No estaban ahí para bromear. Harry le miró.

_-¿De qué querías hablarme, Ron?-_ preguntó el moreno curioso

Ron clavó su vista en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

_-Siempre yendo directo al punto¿cierto, Harry?-_ dijo el pelirrojo –_La verdad es que no creo que te agrade lo que te diré._

_-¿De qué hablas?-_ preguntó Harry clavando su vista en su amigo _-¿Qué sucedió?_

Ron le relató a regañadientes la discusión que tuvo con Hermione, omitiendo ciertos detalles. Harry le miró con atención y una vez hubiera terminado de contarle, esbozó una sonrisa y posteriormente rió, lo cual fue mal recibido por su amigo.

_-¿Podrías decirme en el nombre de Merlín que es tan gracioso?-_ preguntó el pecoso bastante molesto

-_Ron…-_ le miró –_Pensé que algo grave había pasado, ya me tenías asustado… una discusión entre ustedes no es nada nuevo, y el que pierdas la paciencia con ella tampoco es una novedad._

Ron lo miró avergonzado.

-_Estoy preocupado, Harry. Hace poco fui a sortilegios Weasley y Fred y George me dijeron que había ido a buscarme y que al no encontrarme les avisó que regresaría en una hora…_- le miró –_Así que esperé… esperé 5 horas enteras, Harry… y no regresó._

-_No creo que sea para tanto_- le dijo Harry –_No deberías preocuparte, tal vez tuvo algún compromiso._

Ron miró a Harry como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-_Harry¿cómo puedes decirme que no es para tanto?-_ estalló -_¿cómo puedes decirme que no me preocupe¡Mira todo lo que está pasando allá afuera! Si no hubiera discutido con ella y no la hubiera presionado entonces ella no habría ido a buscarme completamente sola por Homesgeade, con los plenos ataques de Voldemort!_

El moreno lo miró atentamente. Y la preocupación comenzó a hacerse presente… Ron tenía razón.

_-Hice que se expusiera al peligro_- continuó el pelirrojo –_y ahora no tengo idea de dónde esté… llamé a su casa y no obtuve respuesta, fui hasta allá y no estaba… ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo malo? Qué tal si cayó en manos de los mortífagos? Soy un imbécil._

Harry iba a decir algo para tranquilizarlo, pero de pronto, se quedó callado. Ahí, en los 3 cerdos, cerca de una rústica y gastada puerta de madera, a espaldas de Ron, estaba un mago con un sombrero negro puntiagudo y una fina capa de terciopelo, tenía una barba tan larga que casi alcanzaba sus pies y unos lentes descuidados en forma de media luna. Era anciano, tenía arrugas por toda la cara y poseía unos profundos ojos azules. Era tan delgado y pálido como un cadáver. Se encontraba sentado tomando lo que parecía ser una taza de café puro negro, mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

El exgryffindor se quedó boquiabierto y por un momento creyó que alucinaba. Ron seguía culpándose por lo sucedido con Hermione pero lo único que Harry escuchaba era el sonido de su propia respiración, ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía, y aunque suene cruel, en aquel momento le importaba poco. Miraba al mago, quien también parecía mirarlo a él. Era idéntico a Albus Dumbledore, por no decir que era él, pues no podía ser posible. Dumbledore había muerto hace ya 4 años.

-_Harry_- le llamó el pelirrojo -_¿Me estás escuchando¡Harry!_

-_Ronald_- le dijo haciendo que el pecoso se sorprendiera. Nunca lo llamaba Ronald –_Mira hacia tus espaldas._

El chico lo obedeció y de inmediato volteó. Al hacerlo, se quedó paralizado.

-_No puede ser…-_

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Caminaban por el bosque, ambos sin decir palabra alguna. La castaña aún iba cubierta por la amplia capa de Malfoy mientras que éste último quitaba las ramas del camino. ¿A dónde iban? No tenían ni la más mínima idea… tan sólo querían alejarse lo más posible. Continuaron así durante un largo rato. El bosque parecía no tener fin, y entre los enormes arboles a los cuales no se les veía la punta, uno se sentía pequeño e indefenso. Pronto, el sol comenzó a ocultarse, y aquellos animales salvajes y criaturas mágicas, empezaban a despertarse.

-_Será mejor que nos detengamos_- dijo Malfoy –_Dormiremos aquí._

La exgryffindor se detuvo sin chistar. Sabía que el camino era más peligroso que antes y siendo tan sólo 2 magos sin escolta, eran presa fácil para las criaturas mágicas mal intencionadas.

Buscaron un lugar seguro en el cual pasar la noche, un sitio libre. Y pronto encontraron un enorme árbol cuya antigüedad era notable. Éste tenía un enorme hueco en sus cimientos. Tras revisarlo cuidadosamente y asegurarse que no era habitado por ninguna criatura, se dieron paso al interior.

Ambos se acomodaron una vez adentro, en el suelo rocoso y sucio, puesto que no tenían elección. Para todo esto procurando lanzar unos cuantos hechizos de protección en la entrada del lugar. Se prepararon para descansar, más que exhaustos.

Malfoy de inmediato se tumbó sin decir una palabra y se volteó dándole la espalda a la chica. Quien se encontraba sentada cerca de un hueco del tronco, observándolo.

-_Pasarás frío si no te cubres con nada_- le dijo ella –_Podemos compartir la capa_.

-_Así estoy bien_- respondió a secas el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos

En eso fijó su mirada al hueco, por donde se podían apreciar las estrellas nocturnas. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado… cuántas estrellas existen?_- le dijo sonriente

El rubio no contestó, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

-_Son tantas, tantas estrellas_- prosiguió –_y sin embargo, están ahí por su cuenta, sin depender las unas de las otras _–sonrió –_pero cuando se unen… forman el brillo más hermoso y las constelaciones más sorprendentes…_

Malfoy seguía sin decir nada, pero escuchaba con atención lo que la chica decía.

-_Hace tiempo, hace más de un año… me dije a mi misma que no sería capaz de sentirme contenta de nuevo_- le dijo –_Porque en realidad… pasaron muchas cosas que casi me hicieron perderme a mí misma, mi esencia, mi persona…_

Abrió sus ojos, y en ese instante, se volvió hacia Hermione, para así toparse con lo que él consideró, una visión muy hermosa. La luz de la luna chocaba con la silueta de la chica, haciéndola resaltar notablemente, y el brillo de las estrellas hacía que sus ojos mieles, se pronunciaran más.

Malfoy la miró fijamente. Contempló su bonita sonrisa y sus rosadas mejillas. Sus ojos parecían más mieles con la luz nocturna. Sus rizos, caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, recorriendo parte de lo que era una piel sumamente blanca y lisa, de un aspecto delicado. La observó así durante un largo rato, mientras ella continuaba hablando de lo primero que se le venía a la mente, sin percatarse de que el rubio se la comía con los ojos, le hablaba de lo bonito que era el bosque, del brillo de las luciérnagas, del sonido del arroyo, pero él, en realidad no escuchaba ni una palabra… comenzaba a perderse en sus brillosos y carnosos labios, en su hermoso cabello, en el café de sus ojos. Sintió nuevamente el calor en sus mejillas, e intentó apartar su vista lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero no le resultó. Y a decir verdad: no quería hacerlo.

Hermione seguía hablando de lo primero que observaba y notaba a su alrededor. No le importaba que Malfoy no dijera palabra alguna. Nada en ese momento podría quitarle esas ganas de sonreír. Experimentaba dentro de sí una alegría muy fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido en muchos años.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y sonrió nuevamente, comenzando a notar lo cansada que estaba. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron, y cayó profundamente dormida.

Éste no fue el caso de Malfoy, quien permaneció despierto, observándola fijamente. Se acercó a ella con cuidado una vez esta se hubiese dormido, y la recostó en el suelo, para que no permaneciese sentada. Se recostó él por igual a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla. No pudo evitarlo, acercó su pálida mano al rostro de la joven y, mientras la observaba, pasó su mano por sus mejillas, acariciándola con delicadeza, y después acarició sus rizos rebeldes.

-_En verdad eres hermosa, Granger_- le susurró Malfoy al oído mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, y tras sonreír, posó sus labios en los de la chica, dándole así, un corto, pero tierno beso.

---------

2:28 a.m.


End file.
